Un Chemin dans le brouillard
by Colibrii
Summary: Beth n'avait jamais aimé les films d'horreur. Le seul qu'elle n'avait jamais regardé avait été la cause de cauchemars plus affreux les uns que les autres. Pourtant, lorsque les morts se relevèrent, Beth dût se rendre à l'évidence que sa vie entière était devenue un parfait film d'horreur.
1. Chapitre 1

Bonjour tout le monde !

Cette histoire est ma première fanfiction "The Walking Dead". Quand j'ai regardé la saison 4 et les interactions entre Daryl et Beth, je n'ai pu m'empêché de les voir ensemble. De mon point de vue, Daryl et elle pourraient former un couple vraiment parfait. Bien sûr, cela n'est que mon point de vue. Donc après avoir lu un assez grand nombre de fanfictions Bethyl en Anglais, j'ai décidé de m'attaquer à la mienne. Je préfère prévenir en disant qu'elle ne suivra pas totalement l'histoire de la série à partir de la fin de la saison. Je gardais des éléments de la série mais en évacuerai un certain nombre.

J'ai essayé de mon mieux de garder les personnages IC et j'espère que j'y suis parvenue. J'ai écrit déjà près de 10 chapitres. Je préfère avoir de l'avance au cas où je bloque donc normalement les mises à jours devraient être relativement régulières.

Bien entendu, The Walking Dead et ses personnages ne m'apparitennent pas. Je ne touche pas d'argent pour écrire cette fanfiction.

Bonne lecture (j'espère)

Colibrii

* * *

Elle se souvenait parfaitement de la première fois qu'elle l'avait vu. Le petit garçon, Carl, avait été blessé le jour d'avant par Otis et son père avait dû l'opérer d'urgence. Le groupe de Rick était arrivé le lendemain matin. Il était en tête du convoi. Le moteur de sa moto pétaradait alors qu'il s'engageait le premier dans l'allée menant à la maison. Elle se trouvait sur le perron près de son père et de sa sœur lorsqu'il avait arrêté sa moto à quelques mètres de la maison.

Elle se souvenait parfaitement du sentiment d'insécurité qu'elle avait ressenti en croisant son regard lorsque son père les avait présentés. Elle savait qu'il n'avait pas fait attention à elle. Ses pensées étaient à ce moment-là exclusivement tournées vers Sophia et sa disparition. Le groupe la cherchait depuis deux jours mais lui était le plus acharné.

Son père leur avait conseillé d'éviter de passer trop de temps avec leurs invités. Ces derniers allaient devoir partir tôt ou tard et il ne servait à rien de s'attacher.

Le coup de feu la fit sursauter. Elle échangea un regard avec Maggie et se précipita à l'extérieur pour voir ce qu'il se passait. Elle vit les silhouettes au loin de trois hommes. Deux d'entre eux portaient un quatrième corps. Elle ne put s'empêcher de glapir de peur. L'un des leur était-il mort ? Elle entendit Andrea hurler qu'elle avait tiré sur Daryl.

Elle porta sa main à sa bouche en voyant comment l'homme était mal en point alors que Rick et Shane le traînaient jusqu'à la maison. Son père leur indiqua où l'installer tandis que Maggie lui conseillait de retourner dans la cuisine. Elle était en train d'aider Lori lorsque des hurlements venant du premier étage leur parvinrent.

— Sale enculé de connard de merde !

Lori et Beth échangèrent un regard. La douleur avait dû réveiller Daryl. Elles reportèrent leur attention sur la cuisine tandis que le silence revenait. Sans doute, essayait-il de ne plus se plaindre. Elle imaginait parfaitement qu'il était ce genre d'hommes. La moindre faiblesse devait absolument être cachée.

— Et vous êtes ensemble depuis le début des événements ? demanda finalement Patricia. Votre groupe ? Vous vous êtes rencontrés au début de l'épidémie ? explicita-t-elle en voyant le regard interrogatif de Lori.

— Shane, Carl et moi avons fui Atlanta au début de l'épidémie. On a rencontré Carol et son mari dans les bouchons de l'autoroute puis Dale, Andrea et sa sœur Amy, qui est malheureusement décédée maintenant. Puis, Glenn et T-Dog. Ils étaient avec d'autres personnes. On a décidé d'installé un camp sur les hauteurs d'Atlanta et enfin Daryl et son frère Merle ont intégré le camp.

— Vous n'avez pas mentionné Rick, remarqua Beth.

Lori baissa la tête visiblement mal à l'aise.

— Vous n'êtes pas obligé de répondre, répliqua Beth précipitamment.

Lori releva la tête et lui sourit légèrement.

— Tu peux me tutoyer, tu sais, répondit-elle. Et si je vais répondre, c'est juste que c'est quelque chose pour lequel je m'en veux encore. Rick était dans le coma lorsque l'épidémie s'est déclarée. Shane l'a cru mort et… et nous avons fui sans lui. Il ne nous a retrouvés que deux mois après le début de l'épidémie, expliqua-t-elle.

Beth la fixa quelques secondes avant d'esquisser un sourire et de lui caresser doucement le bras. Le four sonna annonçant la fin de la cuisson du poulet. Ils allaient bientôt pouvoir passer à table.

Avant que le repas commence, Beth décida de mettre de côté une assiette pour Daryl et une autre pour Carl. Tandis qu'elle faisait ça, les hommes et Andrea s'installaient autour de la table. Elle-même allait devoir s'installer à la table des « enfants » avec Jimmy, Maggie et Glenn, le garçon chinois avec qui sa sœur était allée faire une visite à la pharmacie. Elle posa les pichets remplis d'eau sur les tables tandis que les autres femmes s'occupaient des plats.

Beth trouvait étrange le fait d'avoir autant de monde à la maison. Cela lui rappelait sa vie d'avant l'infection avant que sa mère et son frère ne soient contaminés. Elle ne put s'empêcher de penser à ce que leurs invités feraient s'ils savaient que sa famille cachait des rôdeurs, comme ils les appelaient, dans leur grange. Beth avait bien vu la manière dont ils voyaient les rôdeurs. Pour eux, ils n'étaient plus des êtres-humain. Mais Beth tout comme son père était persuadé qu'il existait un remède qui permettrait à sa maman et à son frère de guérir.

Elle sentit la main de Jimmy sur sa cuisse. Il la serra légèrement tentant vraisemblablement de la rassurer. Les deux adolescents échangèrent un regard. Jimmy et elle étaient amis depuis des années avant qu'ils ne finissent par sortir ensemble environ trois mois plus tôt alors que le monde commençait à s'enflammer. Il l'avait embrassée, elle s'était laissé faire. Elle n'était même pas sûre qu'il s'agisse de ce qu'elle désirait mais elle ne se voyait pas le repousser maintenant. Elle avait accepté d'être sa petite amie à partir du moment où elle n'avait pas clarifié la situation dès le début. Elle essaya de se rassurer, de se convaincre qu'elle faisait la bonne chose.

Beth lança un regard à sa sœur et remarqua le sourire qu'elle offrit à Glenn. Beth était certaine qu'il se passait quelque chose entre eux. Le repas se déroula en silence. L'ambiance n'était pas à la fête. Ils n'avaient pas encore retrouvé la petite fille, Carl était toujours alité et Daryl, le traqueur du groupe, s'était retrouvé avec une de ses propres flèches dans le corps. La jument qu'il avait pris dans les écuries avait eu peur et l'avait désarçonné, le faisant tomber au fond d'un ravin, sa dernière flèche plantée dans le corps. Beth devait avouer qu'il avait de la chance qu'elle n'ait pas touché un organe vital. Tout comme il avait de la chance qu'Andrea ne sache pas viser.

Beth commença à débarrasser la table avant de faire chauffer ce qu'elle avait gardé pour Carl et Daryl. Sa sœur quant à elle avait commencé à faire la vaisselle. Elle s'apprêtait à amener les assiettes aux malades lorsque Carol lui demanda si elle pouvait apporter celle de Daryl. Beth se contenta de lui donner l'une des assiettes ainsi que des couverts. Elle comprenait parfaitement que Carol veuille aller donner elle-même son dîner à Daryl. Après tout, c'était pendant qu'il cherchait sa petite fille qu'il s'était blessé.

Après avoir fini la vaisselle, Beth alla dans sa chambre et récupéra son journal intime sous son oreiller. Elle déboucha le stylo et commença à écrire.

_Cher Journal,_

_Hier, les membres du groupe de Rick sont arrivés chez nous. Ils sont un peu moins de dix. Il y a Lori et Carl, la femme et le fils de Rick qui étaient déjà là hier soir, Dale, Andrea, Glenn, Shane, T-Dog, Carol… C'est elle qui a perdu sa petite fille et enfin Daryl. Il cherchait la petite fille et s'est blessé en tombant de cheval. S'il avait demandé à Papa, il aurait su que Nellie n'était pas la jument de la situation. Je crois que ce n'est pas le genre d'homme à prêter attention à ce que disent ou pensent les autres ce qui est un peu stupide parfois. J'espère vraiment qu'ils vont retrouver la petite fille. Je ne peux imaginer ce que sa mère ressentirait si elle était décédée. Enfin, avec un peu de chance, elle aura juste été infectée et pourra être remise sur pied quand les scientifiques auront trouvé le remède. Quand ce sera fait je pourrais enfin revoir maman. Elle me manque tant, je ne sais pas ce que je ferai si elle devait partir pour de vrai. Papa dit qu'elle va bientôt revenir et Shawn aussi. J'espère qu'il a raison. Le monde est devenu complètement fou et je suis pressée qu'il redevienne comme avant._

Beth ferma délicatement son journal intime avant de le glisser de nouveau sous son oreiller. Il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour s'endormir. Elle se réveilla le lendemain matin particulièrement bien reposée. Elle jeta un coup d'œil vers sa fenêtre, le soleil venait à peine de se lever. Il devait être aux alentours de six heures du matin. Elle se leva et fit son lit comme tous les matins avant de se diriger vers sa penderie pour choisir ses vêtements. Beth prit une douche rapidement et s'habilla. Elle ralentit le pas alors qu'elle passait à côté de la chambre où Daryl avait été installé. Cette dernière était contiguë à la sienne. Elle ne savait pas trop comment expliquer l'intérêt qu'elle portait à cet homme depuis son arrivée à la ferme.

Il devait être dans le milieu de la trentaine et d'après ce qu'elle avait pu voir était habitué à vivre au grand air. Elle ne connaissait personne qui chassait à l'arbalète et elle se doutait qu'il le faisait bien avant le début de l'épidémie. Beth descendit les escaliers le plus silencieusement possible. Elle commença à préparer le petit-déjeuner. Des pancakes au sirop d'érable. Elle avait fini de les faire lorsque Maggie pénétra dans la cuisine aux alentours de sept heures moins le quart. Elle salua sa sœur dans un murmure. Beth pouvait voir à son visage que quelque chose la préoccupait.

— Ça ne va pas, Mag ? demanda-t-elle.

— Si, si… Juste un peu fatiguée, répliqua-t-elle en se servant deux pancakes.

Beth préféra ne pas insister lorsque Maggie n'avait pas envie de parler, la pousser à le faire n'amenait jamais rien de bon. Beth s'installa en bout de table et les deux sœurs mangèrent en silence jusqu'à l'arrivée de leur père à sept heures tapantes.

— Bonjour mes chéries, lança-t-il en entrant dans la cuisine.

Il embrassa Beth sur la tempe tandis qu'elle faisait la vaisselle avant de se diriger vers Maggie et de l'embrasser.

— Vous avez été bien matinales aujourd'hui les filles, remarqua-t-il en se servant deux pancakes.

— Je me suis endormie tôt, répondit Beth tout en préparant une assiette pour Daryl. Je vais amener ça au blessé.

— D'accord mais reviens dès que tu l'as fait. J'aimerais que tu ne restes pas avec lui trop longtemps.

— Ne t'inquiète pas papa. Je reviens vite, répliqua-t-elle en montant les escaliers.

Elle était pratiquement sûre que Daryl dormait encore et qu'elle n'aurait qu'à laisser l'assiette sur la table de chevet. Elle poussa doucement la porte et entra. Elle le vit remonter la couverture sur son dos avec rapidité mais put tout de même entre-apercevoir les cicatrices qui striaient son dos. Elle détourna le regard mal à l'aise.

— On t'a jamais appris à frapper, bougonna-t-il en se tournant vers elle.

Beth se sentit rougir mal à l'aise. Elle ne pensait vraiment pas qu'il serait réveillé, il était à peine sept heures du matin et il avait été blessé la veille.

— Je… Pardon, bredouilla-t-elle. Je venais juste vous amener votre petit-déjeuner, dit-elle en posant l'assiette sur la table de chevet.

Daryl jeta un coup d'œil à l'assiette.

— Pancakes au sirop d'érable, hein ! déclara-t-il.

— Vous n'aimez pas ça ? Je peux aller vous chercher autre chose si vous voulez.

Il secoua la tête tandis qu'il prenait l'assiette et commençait à manger. Beth ne bougeait pas ne pouvant s'empêcher de l'étudier. Son père avait bandé sa tête après lui avoir fait des points de suture. Toutefois, il était en meilleur état qu'elle l'imaginait. Une de ces forces de la nature que l'on peut difficilement blesser.

— Autre chose ? demanda-t-il sur un ton toujours aussi peu aimable.

— Non, je… Bon Appétit, déclara-t-elle en quittant la pièce à reculons.

Elle ferma la porte derrière elle. Comme elle l'avait imaginé ce n'était pas le genre d'hommes à faire dans la dentelle ou à être aimable. Elle ne pouvait toutefois s'empêcher d'être vexer qu'il ne l'ait pas remercié pour le repas. La politesse n'était pas encore à jeter aux orties tout de même !

Elle redescendit agacée contre lui mais aussi contre elle-même. Pourquoi s'attendait-elle à autre chose ? Beth n'était pas le genre de personne à juger aux apparences. Son père lui avait toujours dit qu'il fallait connaître les gens avant de les rejeter mais malgré tout elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que Daryl était un sacré rustre.

La jeune femme retrouva sa famille dans la cuisine. Patricia et Jimmy étaient réveillés et petit-déjeunaient en silence. Beth se pinça légèrement les lèvres retenant ses larmes en voyant le visage triste de Patricia. Otis et elle étaient mariés depuis des années et sa perte la faisait naturellement souffrir.

— Hey Beth ! s'exclama Jimmy. Délicieux tes pancakes comme toujours, ajouta-t-il en mangeant un bout.

— Merci Jimmy, répliqua-t-elle en souriant légèrement.

— Je vais aller aider le groupe pour retrouver la petite fille. Ça ne vous dérange pas, Hershel ? demanda le garçon en se tournant vers le vétérinaire.

— Comme je te l'ai dit hier. Tu peux y aller mais je veux juste que tu me le dises avant.

— Merci Hershel, répliqua Jimmy en souriant.

Beth regarda Jimmy quelques secondes. C'était un beau garçon avec des cheveux châtain coupés court. Son visage exprimait toujours une douceur certaine. Il était tellement gentil. Beth se détestait parfois de ne pas l'aimer assez, de ne pas l'aimer autant que lui l'aimait. Il méritait plus qu'une fille qui ne restait avec lui seulement pour éviter de le blesser.

Beth sursauta légèrement en entendant un homme s'éclaircir la poitrine derrière elle. Tous les regards se tournèrent vers Daryl qui se trouvait au milieu de la pièce son assiette dans la main.

— Vous ne devriez pas être debout, Mr Dixon, remarqua Hershel.

— Je vais beaucoup mieux. Merci pour les points de suture et pour le petit-déjeuner, ajouta-t-il en se tournant vers Beth.

Le ton de sa voix était toujours sec et peu aimable mais il avait visiblement pris sur lui pour les remercier.

— Donnez-moi l'assiette, je vais la laver ! s'exclama Beth en faisant un pas vers lui.

— Je peux le faire, rétorqua-t-il.

— J'insiste, répliqua Beth en attrapant l'assiette.

— Comme tu veux, gamine, déclara-t-il finalement avant de quitter la maison sans se retourner.

Beth le regarda partir éberluée tout comme les autres personnes présentes dans la pièce.

— Ce mec est d'un désagréable, remarqua Maggie.

— Un vrai con, ajouta Jimmy. Vous savez qu'il pense avoir vu un chupacabra, ajouta-t-il moqueur.

Beth ne dit rien tandis que chacun y allait de son petit commentaire. Elle se dirigea vers l'évier et lava l'assiette pensive. Ainsi, il pensait avoir vu un chupacabra. Elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire trouvant cela quelque peu tirer par les cheveux. Enfin certains croyaient bien aux esprits alors pourquoi pas à ça. Il avait sans doute eu une hallucination ou quelque chose du genre mais n'avait-il pas le droit d'y croire tout de même.

Beth alla retrouver Patricia autour de la table. La femme était amie avec sa famille depuis des années et Beth malgré la différence la considérait comme une amie. Les deux femmes s'étaient rapprochées depuis le début des événements et étaient devenues des amies proches. Elle était la seule à savoir les doutes de Beth concernant sa relation avec Jimmy. Beth posa sa main sur celle de Patricia essayant tant bien que mal de lui donner un quelconque réconfort. Patricia esquissa un sourire difficilement.

— Je pense qu'on devrait demander au groupe de Rick de nous apprendre à tirer, dit-elle alors que tous les autres avaient quitté la maison.

Beth lui lança un regard surpris. Elle ne pensait pas que Patricia pouvait proposer cela surtout étant donné l'inversion du père de Beth pour les armes à feu. Mais le monde avait changé, elles ne pouvaient tout de même pas rester sans défense ! Beth écoutait l'argumentaire de Patricia avec sérieux après tout son amie n'avait pas tort. Elles devaient savoir se défendre et non pas attendre d'être défendues. Toutefois, il faudrait d'abord réussir à convaincre son père.

A son grand étonnement, il ne fut trop difficile de lui faire dire oui. Elle réussit à lui faire comprendre assez facilement qu'il s'agissait juste d'apprendre à se défendre au cas où quelque chose tournerait mal. Surtout que désormais Otis n'était plus là. Après tout, il ne serait peut-être pas toujours à côté d'elle pour la protéger. Hershel avait fini par se ranger à ses arguments et l'autoriser à apprendre avec le groupe qui s'était installé dans leur jardin. La jeune femme sourit en comprenant qu'elle l'avait convaincu.

— Merci Papa, déclara-t-elle avant de se mettre sur la pointe des pieds et de déposer un baiser sur sa joue.

Elle retourna vers la maison ne pouvant s'empêcher de sourire. Elle jeta un coup d'œil vers le camp que leurs invités avaient installé et remarqua une tente assez loin du camp. De là où elle était, elle pouvait voir Daryl couché sur le dos en train de lire un livre. Elle se demanda quelle sorte de livres pouvait le tenir aussi concentré.

— Papa a dit « oui » ! s'exclama-t-elle en sautillant légèrement lors qu'elle vit Patricia.

Elle se reprit toutefois, il n'y avait pas de quoi sauter de joie. Son amie esquissa tout de même un sourire. Beth n'avait pas été joyeuse depuis que sa mère et son frère avaient été infectés.

— Maintenant il ne nous reste qu'à demander à Rick, remarqua Patricia en jetant un coup d'œil dans sa direction.

Il était avec Shane et Jimmy sans doute en train de discuter des recherches.

— Tu penses qu'ils vont la retrouver ? questionna Beth les bras croisés sur sa poitrine.

Elle jeta un coup dans la direction de la tente

— Je ne sais pas, avoua Patricia. J'espère…

Les deux femmes se dirigèrent vers Rick et Shane. Les deux hommes discutaient autour d'une voiture. La carte de la région était posée sur le capot de celle-ci et Jimmy semblait leur expliquer quelque chose.

— Bonjour, déclara Paricia tandis que Rick tournaient son visage vers elles. Nous avons appris que vous allez organiser une leçon de tir. Nous voudrions en faire partie. Otis était le seul à savoir tirer et maintenant qu'il n'est plus là. Hershel est d'accord avec ça, ajouta-t-elle en voyant la mine dubitative de Rick.

— Ne le prenez pas mal, répliqua-t-il, mais il va falloir que j'aille lui demander directement.

Patricia se contenta d'hocher la tête tandis que Beth comprenait parfaitement la réaction de l'homme. Il avait eu des problèmes avec son père lorsque Jimmy était venu les aider dans leurs recherches le premier jour. Le garçon avait assuré qu'Hershel était d'accord alors qu'il n'était pas au courant.

Le cours de tirs se tint à peine une demi-heure plus tard. Rick avait eu du mal à convaincre Lori de laisser Carl apprendre à se servir d'un pistolet mais elle avait fini par céder, agacée et de mauvaise humeur. Beth aimait bien Lori, du groupe de Rick c'était elle qu'elle connaissait le mieux juste avant Carol. Elle avait passé beaucoup de temps avec cette dernière alors que les membres du groupe étaient à la recherche de sa fille.

Rick et Shane avait installé des bouteilles sur les clôtures. Ils avaient organisé le cours de tirs assez loin de la maison au cas où les coups de feu attireraient quelques rôdeurs. Beth tenait le revolver qu'on lui avait à bout de bras, les jambes légèrement écartées. Elle ne s'était jamais servie d'une arme avant ce jour. Rick était à côté d'elle et lui donna quelques conseils. Elle tira une première fois, rata sa cible et perdit quelque peu l'équilibre suite à la déflagration.

— Prends ton temps avant de viser, Beth, déclara Rick.

La jeune fille prit une profonde inspiration. Elle avait du mal à calmer le tremblement de sa main. Elle ferma un œil et tira. Elle soupira légèrement en voyant qu'une fois de plus elle n'avait pas atteint sa cible. Il fallait qu'elle persévère, après tout c'était en forgeant qu'on devait forgeron.

Après la leçon de tir, la journée passa très lentement. Patricia et Beth restèrent ensemble et jouèrent aux cartes un certain temps avant que Beth ne décide de faire des cookies. Elle adorait cuisiner et était particulièrement douée pour faire ce genre de petites douceurs. Patricia était allée voir le petit garçon, vérifier ses constantes et surtout lui amener un peu de distraction. Le père de Beth ne l'avait pas encore autorisé à quitter le lit.

Beth sortit les cookies du four et les installa dans une assiette et commença préparer une théière de thé. Elle goûta un de ses cookies et grimaça légèrement, ils n'étaient pas aussi bons que d'habitude. Elle servit plusieurs tasses de thé qu'elle installa sur un plateau tandis qu'elle attrapait l'assiette de cookies d'une autre main. Avant que tout cela arrive, Beth avait commencé à travailler comme serveuse dans un des restaurants de la ville voisine. Elle pensait ainsi pouvoir se payer sa propre voiture après avoir mis assez d'argent de côté. Cela n'arriverait visiblement pas.

Elle se dirigea vers le camp installé près de la caravane du vieil homme qu'elle se souvenait s'appeler Dale.

— Quelqu'un veut du thé ou des cookies ? proposa-t-elle en posant le plateau sur la table de camping.

— Merci Beth, déclara Lori en prenant une tasse.

Dale descendit du toit de son camping-car pour en prendre une aussi. Tandis que Beth en tendait une à Carol. Cette dernière la remercia en souriant tristement. Elle ne pouvait même pas imaginer ce que cette femme traversait. Perdre ainsi sa fille, ne pas savoir si elle la reverrait un jour. La pauvre avait l'air vraiment épuisé.

— Des cookies, proposa Beth en tentant l'assiette.

Ceux-ci furent acceptés avec plaisir. Carol en prit un et s'éloigna, le regard tourné vers les bois.

— Pas de nouvelles ? demanda Beth dans un murmure à Lori.

— Non toujours pas, répliqua la femme visiblement triste.

— J'espère qu'ils finiront par la retrouver, déclara Beth esquissant un sourire.

Elle jeta un coup d'œil dans la direction de Carol. La pauvre femme fixait toujours l'horizon, les mains serrées autour de sa tasse de thé. Beth aurait aimé faire plus pour elle mais elle avait peur de ne pas trouver les mots de la blesser au lieu de l'aider.

— Moi aussi, Beth. Moi aussi, répliqua Lori les yeux dans le vide.

Le silence tomba autour d'eux. Aucun d'eux ne savaient que dire d'autre. Finalement, Beth le brisa en annonçant qu'elle allait amener une tasse et des cookies à Daryl.

— Fais attention à toi, jeune demoiselle ! s'exclama Dale. Il est d'une humeur de chien !

— Pour ce que ça change, ajouta Lori en levant les yeux au ciel.

Beth attrapa une des dernières tasses qui restaient ainsi que l'assiette de cookies avant de se diriger vers la tente du blessé. L'homme l'avait installé à l'écart du groupe. Il n'était visiblement pas très sociable et préférait rester seul. Elle se demanda s'il risquait d'être agacé par sa présence et préféra se dire qu'elle s'en moquait.

— Knock, knock ! dit-elle en se baissant devant l'ouverture.

Daryl était en train de tripoter une de ses flèches, pensif. Le pauvre devait s'ennuyer. Il n'avait pas l'air d'être habitué à l'inaction. Il tourna son regard vers Beth et ne put cacher la surprise dans son regard. Sans doute, ne pensait-il pas qu'elle reviendrait le voir après la manière dont il lui avait parlé le matin même.

— Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour toi, Barbie ? questionna-t-il d'une voix toujours aussi aimable.

— Je m'appelle Beth, répliqua-t-elle.

— Peu importe. Alors ?

— J'ai fait du thé et des cookies. Je me suis dit que je pourrais vous apporter une tasse, expliqua-t-elle en la lui tendant.

Le regard de Daryl passa de la tasse au visage de Beth deux fois. Finalement, il se redressa légèrement et prit la tasse.

— Merci, souffla-t-il tandis qu'elle lui tendait l'assiette de cookies.

— Vous avez l'air d'aller mieux, remarqua-t-elle.

Polie comme toujours Beth essayait de faire la conversation.

— Ton père m'a bien raccommodé, répliqua-t-il en prenant un cookie.

— Tant mieux… souffla-t-elle pensive.

Beth ne savait pas pourquoi elle voulait absolument continuer cette conversation. Après tout, elle voyait bien que Daryl se limitait au minimum lorsqu'il s'agissait de lui parler.

— J'espère qu'ils vont retrouver la petite fille, Sophia, dit-elle finalement.

Elle vit les mâchoires de l'homme se serrer. Il détourna les yeux et lâcha un simple « merci pour les cookies ». Beth n'insista pas. Il n'était visiblement pas d'humeur à parler. L'était-il parfois d'ailleurs ?

* * *

Alors qu'avez-vous pensé de ce premier chapitre ? N'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire pour donner votre avis.


	2. Chapitre 2

**Bonjour tout le monde,**

**Alors tout d'abord je voudrais remercier les gens qui ont pris le temps de lire et plus particulièrement à ceux qui m'ont laissé une review sur le premier chapitre de cette fanfiction. Cela m'a fait vraiment très plaisir. Je sais que le couple Bethyl est assez controversé sur le fandom mais je dois avouer que ce couple me plaît vraiment même si je comprends qu'il ne plaise pas à d'autres. Mon seul désir est de partager ce que j'aime avec d'autres personnes qui aiment la même chose que moi et si cette fanfiction peut plaire à d'autres personnes que ceux qui shippent Daryl et Beth ensemble j'en suis ravie.**

**Emy0708 : J'étais assez surprise lorsque j'ai vu si peu de ff Bethyl en Français, je pense que ça vient du fait que le fandom français n'est pas très grand parce que lorsqu'on voit le nombre de ff en Anglais qui sont apparues en l'espace de deux/trois mois, on peut penser que l'idée de les voir ensemble à fait du chemin. En tout cas, je voulais te remercier d'avoir pris le temps de me laisser une review. Cela fait toujours plaisir de savoir que ton travail plaît.**

**Lu : Merci pour la review. J'espère que l'histoire continuera de te plaire. Je pense aussi que c'est intéressant d'avoir le point de vue de Beth. Encore merci.**

**Ce chapitre est un peu plus court que le premier. J'écris d'une traite, en fait et je découpe les chapitres après. Je me débrouille en général pour qu'ils soient de la même longueur mais parfois ce n'est pas possible à moins de faire un découpage plus hasardeux.**

**Bien entendu, les personnages de TWD ne m'appartiennent pas et je ne touche toujours rien pour écrire cette fanfiction.**

**J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira.**

**Bonne Lecture,**

**Colibrii**

* * *

Pensive, Beth caressa les bandes qui recouvraient son poignet. Elle ne savait pas exactement pourquoi elle avait voulu partir. Elle était devenue en quelque sorte folle en comprenant que sa mère ne reviendrait pas, qu'elle était définitivement partie. Elle en voulait à la Terre entière. A son père d'avoir réussi à la convaincre que sa mère allait guérir, à leurs invités d'avoir ouvert la grange et tuer sa mère mais surtout elle s'en voulait à elle. Elle si stupide, si naïve. Comment avait-elle pu croire que tout allait s'améliorer ? Rien n'allait s'améliorer tout irait de mal en pire et elle finirait par perdre toute sa famille. C'était ce genre de pensées qui l'avaient poussée à envisager le suicide, elle avait commencé à se taillader les veines mais avait décidé de vivre comme Andrea l'avait dit.

Elle avait décidé d'aller prendre l'air arrivant plutôt facilement à fausser compagnie à Patricia qui ne cessait de la surveiller du coin de l'œil. Beth savait que même si elle avait assuré à Patricia qu'elle ne tenterait plus de mettre fin à ses jours, cette dernière ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'inquiéter tout comme son père et sa sœur. Après ce qui était arrivé dans la salle de bains, Maggie, folle de rage, avait interdit à Andrea d'adresser la parole à sa sœur. Pourtant, Beth ne pouvait assez remercier cette femme qui par ses paroles lui avait permis de se rendre compte de ce qu'elle désirait vraiment. Et ce qu'elle voulait c'était vivre.

Le soleil était haut dans le ciel lorsqu'elle sortit sur le perron. Il devait être aux alentours de midi. Il faisait chaud mais le vent rafraîchissait l'air. La jeune femme décida de partir en promenade. Il fallait qu'elle s'éloigne de la ferme, le grand air lui permettrait de se vider la tête. Elle se dirigea vers l'apenti de son père où il gardait tous ses outils et prit un marteau. Elle espérait ne pas avoir à s'en servir mais ne voulait pas prendre de risque.

Elle savait que ce n'était pas une bonne idée d'aller dans les bois. La plupart des rôdeurs, comme les appelaient les membres de l'autre groupe, que Otis avait trouvé et enfermés dans la grange venaient de la forêt. Cela faisait si longtemps qu'elle n'avait pu se promener dans les bois alors qu'elle adorait cela avant.

— Mauvaise idée, déclara une voix dans son dos.

Elle n'eut pas de mal à reconnaître la voix de Daryl. Son accent sudiste particulièrement prononcé ne pouvait la tromper. Elle se tourna vers lui. Assis sur un petit muret, Daryl était en train de se fabriquer de nouvelles flèches.

— A moins que t'essaies une nouvelle fois de te suicider, ajouta-t-il en retournant à son ouvrage.

— Pourquoi tout le monde pense que je vais essayer de me suicider, s'agaça Beth.

— Peut-être parce que tu l'as déjà fait une fois, pauv' conne, remarqua Daryl.

— Comment tu m'as appelé ? demanda-t-elle visiblement vexée.

— Ah ! Je vois que le vouvoiement n'est plus de rigueur, **_pauv' conne_**, déclara-t-il en insistant bien sur le dernier mot.

Beth se sentit rougir violemment serrant ses poings contre ses cuisses. Daryl continuait de faire ses flèches sans lui lancer un regard. Les lèvres de Beth tremblaient à cause de l'agacement.

— Je…. Tu… Comment…

— Beuh… Beuh… Beuh… se moqua Daryl alors qu'elle n'arrivait pas à aligner deux mots du fait de l'énervement. Retourne jouer à la poupée au lieu de m'emmerder !

— Ma mère vient de mourir, rétorqua-t-elle.

— Et qu'est-ce que tu veux que j'y fasse ! s'agaça Daryl. Tu voudrais que je te plaigne, que je te réconforte ! Mais, espèce d'idiote, on a tous perdu quelqu'un depuis que cette putain de connerie de merde nous est tombé dessus ! Alors me prends pas la tête, merci ! Et merde ! s'exclama-t-il en voyant qu'il avait raté sa dernière flèche.

Son regard croisa celui de Beth qui ne l'avait pas quitté des yeux. La jeune femme sentait les larmes qui commençaient à couler le long de ses joues. Elle avait essayé tant bien que mal de les retenir sans y parvenir.

— Et voilà qu'elle pleure ! Va voir ailleurs si j'y suis, gamine ! s'énerva-t-il en lui faisant signe de partir.

— Pauv' con, rétorqua-t-elle en essuyant ses larmes d'un revers de manche.

— Ouais, je sais ! On me le dit souvent, rétorqua-t-il alors qu'elle retournait vers la ferme.

Beth accéléra le pas. Cet homme était vraiment insupportable. Elle se demandait bien pourquoi elle avait tenté d'être gentille avec lui quelques jours plus tôt. Il ne méritait même pas un regard. Elle retrouva Patricia sur le perron. Cette dernière semblait inquiète et se précipita vers elle.

— Où est-ce que tu étais ? Je commençais à m'inquiéter ! s'exclama-t-elle en la prenant dans ses bras.

Beth s'éloigna doucement de son amie. Elle pouvait voir la peur et le soulagement dans son regard. Beth s'en voulut un peu, elle n'avait aucun désir de l'inquiéter à ce point-là.

— J'étais partie faire un tour mais j'ai pris de quoi me défendre, répliqua Beth en montrant le marteau.

— Tu as pleuré ? questionna Patricia. Tu veux en parler ?

— Non, ça va, répondit Beth plus sèchement qu'elle ne l'avait voulu. Je... Je veux dire… Je vais bien Patricia. Je compte pas me jeter du haut du toit ou me tirer une balle dans la tête. C'est… C'est fini ça.

La femme esquissa un sourire visiblement rassurée. Elle passa son bras autour des épaules de la jeune fille.

— Même dans ce cas, je préfère que tu ne promènes pas seule. C'est dangereux avec… avec les rôdeurs. On ne sait jamais.

— Je n'étais pas seule, répondit Beth tandis que son amie lui lançait un regard surpris. Daryl était dans le coin.

La bouche de Patricia se tordit en un rictus.

— Evite de traîner autour de lui aussi ! Il… Je ne pense pas qu'il soit de bonne compagnie, déclara-t-elle d'une voix douce.

Beth ne répondit rien. Elle aurait souhaité lui dire qu'elle avait tort que Daryl n'était pas ce qu'il semblait être mais elle ne pouvait pas car il l'était. Un redneck avec une arbalète sans une once de savoir-vivre.

oOoOo

Ils étaient tous en train de débattre de ce qu'ils devaient faire de Randall. Beth, Jimmy et Carl avaient été écartés de la conversation. Trop jeunes pour prendre une décision, d'après les adultes. Elle était assise à côté de Jimmy sur le perron. Ils pouvaient ainsi entendre la conversation sans pourtant y participer. Elle sentit la main de Jimmy se glisser dans la sienne. Elle lui lança un regard surpris. Il lui avait à peine parlé depuis sa tentative de suicide.

Elle pouvait entendre Dale argumenter pour laisser la vie sauve à Randall. Elle-même ne savait que penser. Devaient-ils le laisser vivre et prendre le risque qu'il ramène ses amis à la ferme ? Il connaissait Maggie, il savait où ils habitaient. Le laisser vivre les mettait en danger. Toutefois, Dale avait raison sur certains points. Etait-ce juste de condamner quelqu'un sur ce qu'il pourrait faire. Allaient-ils perdre leur humanité en faisant ça ? Etaient-ils mieux que la bande de Randall ?

Le débat prit rapidement fin. Dale étant le seul à ne pas vouloir faire exécuter Randall et il fut décidé que la chose devrait être faite à la tombée de la nuit. Jimmy et Beth restèrent quelques minutes sans parler. La jeune femme pouvait sentir le pouce de Jimmy lui caresser la main.

— Je suis content que tu ailles mieux, souffla Jimmy en se penchant vers elle.

Doucement, il posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Du bout des doigts il caressa la joue de Beth. Elle commença à répondre à son baiser lorsque la porte s'ouvrit dans un grand fracas. Elle s'éloigna de Jimmy rapidement et croisa le regard de Daryl qui le détourna cherchant une cigarette dans son paquet. Il l'alluma lentement portant son regard à l'horizon.

— Alors vous avez pris une décision ? questionna Jimmy.

— Fais pas comme si t'avais pas entendu la conversation, gamin, rétorqua-t-il sans se tourner vers lui.

— Vous allez vraiment le tuer ce soir alors ! intervint Beth.

Il tourna son visage vers Beth la vrillant de ses yeux bleus. Il prit une longue bouffée de sa cigarette avant de répondre :

— Ce qui doit être fait, le sera. C'est tout !

Beth le suivit du regard alors qu'il s'éloignait vers l'endroit où il avait installé sa tente.

— Toujours aussi agréable, remarqua Jimmy avant de sourire à Beth. Fais pas attention à lui Bethy. Il ne le mérite pas, ajouta-t-il avant de se pencher pour déposer un nouveau baiser sur ses lèvres.

Beth s'éloigna doucement de lui tandis que le garçon lui lançait un regard surpris. Elle se mordilla la lèvre inférieure gênée. Jimmy et elle sortaient ensemble depuis près de trois mois mais elle ne ressentait rien de plus pour lui que de l'amitié. Elle avait pensé qu'il était mieux de ne pas lui en parler mais elle ne se voyait pas garder ça pour elle plus longtemps.

— Jimmy, il faut qu'on parle, souffla-t-elle mal à l'aise.

Le garçon lui lança u regard sérieux. Elle se demandait s'il se doutait de ce qu'elle souhaitait aborder. Elle lui prit la main entre les siennes essayant de se donner du courage.

— Je… Tu es mon ami depuis que l'école élémentaire, Jimmy et… et je pense que… qu'il faudrait mieux qu'on arrête de se voir en tant que couple…

Beth vit les sourcils de Jimmy se froncer à mesure qu'elle parlait.

— Mais pourquoi ? Je veux dire. On est pas bien ensemble ? Et je… je… je t'aime, bredouilla-t-il.

— Je t'aime aussi, Jimmy mais pas de la manière dont tu voudrais, plus comme un meilleur ami, dit-elle lentement.

Elle leva son regard vers lui et put voir la tristesse dans son regard. Elle se maudit intérieurement. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'elle ait à faire cela ? Jimmy ne méritait pas de souffrir. Elle essaya de se convaincre qu'elle avait bien fait de lui dire la vérité. Si Jimmy ne méritait pas de souffrir, il ne méritait pas non plus de vivre dans le mensonge.

— Je suis désolée, ajouta-t-elle.

Jimmy esquissa un sourire. Beth pouvait voir qu'il se forçait et elle se détestait de lui faire du mal ainsi.

— Restons amis alors, dit-il finalement.

Elle lui lança un regard surpris ne s'attendant pas à ce genre de réactions. Elle avait imaginé Jimmy lui hurler dessus, arrêter de lui parler pendant plusieurs jours, essayer de la convaincre qu'elle se trompait toutefois elle ne l'avait imaginé lui proposer de rester amis. Elle sourit au garçon. Jimmy n'avait pas une once de méchanceté en lui. Il se pencha vers elle et l'enlaça avant de l'éloigner doucement d'elle.

— Il faut que j'aille voir ton père, déclara-t-il finalement en se levant.

Beth le suivit du regard alors qu'il rentrait dans la maison. Elle prit une grande inspiration. Elle avait réussi à quitter Jimmy sans que cela ne virent au drame. Une vague de soulagement la gagna. Elle n'aurait plus à jouer la comédie avec lui.

oOoOo

Beth se tenait devant la tombe de Dale alors que Rick faisait un discours très émouvant sur l'humanité du disparu. Ils l'avaient enterré près de sa mère, Shawn et de la petite Sophia. Comme pour les autre Beth avait posé une petite plante sur la tombe. Elle avait encore du mal à regarder l'endroit où sa mère était enterrée sans avoir des pensées noires mais Andrea avait raison bien que la douleur ne parte jamais, il fallait qu'elle vive avec. Tout le monde mourait un jour et bien qu'il soit difficile pour elle de l'admettre, il était dans l'ordre des choses de perdre sa mère.

Après l'enterrement, chacun alla de son côté. Beth alla nourrir les poules et ramasser les œufs de la journée avec Patricia.

— J'ai parlé à Jimmy, commença-t-elle gênée. Je l'ai quitté, avoua-t-elle en baissant la tête.

— C'est bien. Il ne méritait pas de continuer dans une relation perdue d'avance et tu ne méritais de te forcer à l'aimer de cette manière.

— Il veut que l'on reste amis, ajouta-t-elle en souriant légèrement. J'espère que ça va marcher.

— Il n'y a pas de raison pour que ce ne soit pas le cas. Vous êtes amis depuis des années lui et toi.

Beth sourit tandis qu'elles revenaient vers la maison pour préparer le déjeuner. Le groupe de Rick était en train de s'installer à l'intérieur après que son père les aient invités à rester. D'autres étaient allés renforcer les barrières autour de la ferme. Elle avait entendu Daryl dire à Rick qu'en cas d'attaque d'une horde de rôdeurs le dispositif ne tiendrait sans doute pas. Elle espérait ainsi qu'aucune horde ne passerait par là. Elle ne voulait pas perdre sa maison. Chacun était installé autour de la table. Beth posa les plats sur la table aidée de Carol et Lori avant de s'asseoir elle-même et de commencer à manger. Depuis que son père était allé en ville boire au bar, la bénédiction n'était plus de rigueur. Elle tendit la main pour se servir de la salade de riz mais ses doigts rencontrèrent ceux de Daryl.

Elle releva son visage vers lui gênée et ne put s'empêcher de rougir sans vraiment savoir pourquoi. Elle se sentit immédiatement stupide après tout il n'y avait aucune raison pour elle de rougir. Elle avait juste frôlé les doigts d'un homme pas particulièrement avenant. Beth maudit sa foutue timidité qui la faisait sans doute passer à ce moment-là pour une idiote.

— Vas-y toi, déclara Daryl en la laissant prendre le saladier.

Elle le remercia et prit le saladier pour se servir avant de le lui tendre. Une fois de plus ils mangeèrent en silence. Personne n'osait briser le silence jusqu'à ce qu'Andrea demande ce qu'ils allaient faire de Randall. Rick allait l'exécuter la veille lorsque Carl était apparu. En entendant son fils lui demander de tuer le jeune homme, Rick n'avait pu le faire.

— Nous le conduirons à une trentaine de miles d'ici demain avec Shane, répliqua Rick. Nous lui donnerons de l'eau et un peu de nourriture et le laisseront se débrouiller.

Beth vit Lori hocher la tête tandis que Shane ne répondait pas entièrement concentré sur son assiette. Depuis son arrivée à la ferme, Beth n'avait jamais apprécié Shane et sa manière d'agir. C'était lui qui avait ouvert la grange et tuer tous les rôdeurs qui y en étaient sorti. D'une certaine manière, il lui avait permis d'ouvrir les yeux sur la situation en faisant ce qu'il avait fait mais elle pouvait voir dans ses yeux qu'il avait cette violence au fond de lui qui la faisait frémir.

Elle détourna son regard et ses yeux se posèrent sur la main blessée de Daryl. Elle savait qu'il avait fait ça pour le bien de la communauté surtout après qu'elle ait appris ce que le groupe de Randall avait fait à ces pauvres femmes, mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander jusqu'où il serait prêt à aller. Elle ne l'avait pas vu tué Dale mais en avait entendu parler. Elle se retira de la tête cet exemple. Dale était en train de se vider de son sang mordu de partout par un rôdeur. Son acte était en quelque sorte miséricordieux et avait empêché le pauvre homme de souffrir pendant des heures.

Le déjeuner se termina dans le silence. Beth décida d'aller se promener autour de la maison après avoir aidé à faire la vaisselle. Ses yeux s'arrêtèrent sur la moto garée non loin. Elle regarda autour d'elle et voyant que personne n'était dans le coin s'en approcha. Ses doigts glissèrent sur le cuir des sièges remontant jusqu'au guidon. Ses sourcils se froncèrent en voyant les deux S. Elle se rappelait parfaitement qu'il s'agissait du signe des SS durant la seconde guerre mondiale. Elle ne put s'empêcher de se demander si Daryl était néo-nazi.

— Qui t'as autorisé à toucher la moto de mon frère, gamine ! s'exclama Daryl dans son dos.

Beth sursauta violemment se tournant vers lui en rougissant.

— Je ne faisais que regarder, répliqua-t-elle précipitamment.

— Pourtant je suis presque sûr d'avoir vu tes doigts dessus !

— Le presque fait toute la différence, tenta-t-elle de plaisanter.

Elle perdit son sourire se mordillant la lèvre inférieure lorsqu'elle se rendit compte qu'il n'en esquissait pas même un.

— Alors c'est la moto de ton frère ?

— En effet, répondit-il en s'approchant d'elle.

Il fouilla dans l'une des sacoches accrochées à la moto et en sortit un chargeur.

— Je ne suis jamais montée sur une moto, dit-elle finalement sans savoir exactement pourquoi. Papa me l'a toujours interdit. Il dit toujours qu'il n'y a que les mauvais garçons qui conduisent ce genre d'engins.

Daryl tourna son regard vers elle lentement et répondit tout en rechargeant son revolver.

— Faut croire que ton père a raison.

— C'est le signe des SS là, non ? demanda-t-elle en pointant les deux S.

— Si tu le sais pourquoi tu poses la question ?

Elle l'entendit soupirer visiblement agacé. Elle ne savait même pas exactement ce qu'elle faisait là à tenter de discuter avec lui. Sans doute, essayait-elle de se rapprocher un peu de lui. Ils allaient se côtoyer pendant longtemps et elle souhaitait connaître tous les membres du groupe. Daryl n'était pas le plus facile. Peut-être aussi était-ce dû à cette attirance qu'elle tentait d'enterrer au fond d'elle et qu'elle ressentait depuis qu'elle l'avait vu arriver sur sa moto le premier jour. Elle n'avait pas de sentiments particuliers pour lui, elle ne le trouvait même pas extrêmement beau. Physiquement, Daryl était un homme plutôt banal mais il se dégageait de lui une aura qui bien qu'elle déteste l'avouer l'obligeait à lui jeter des coups d'œil de temps à autres. Au début, elle avait pensé que cela finirait par passer, qu'elle réagissait ainsi car elle n'avait pas vu un homme potentiellement intéressant depuis plus de trois mois mais cela n'expliquait pas le fait que ce soit sur lui que son attention se soit portée. Elle savait qu'il ne s'agissait que d'un stupide penchant adolescent comme lorsque pendant sa première année de secondaire, elle et ses amies n'avaient pas arrêté de parler du professeur de mathématiques, Mr Felings.

— Tu comptes rester plantée là comme une conne encore longtemps ? questionna-t-il finalement.

Elle ne répondit pas se contentant de lui lancer un regard noir avant de s'éloigner vers le perron.

oOoOo

Beth appelait son père pour qu'il se retire. Son fusil à la main, l'homme ne semblait pourtant pas prêt à abandonner sa ferme. Les rôdeurs approchaient de la ferme en nombre. Ils étaient des centaines. Rick et Carl avaient réussi à en attirer un certain nombre dans la grange dans laquelle il avait mis le feu. Beth hurla une nouvelle fois à son père qu'ils devaient partir avant que Lori ne l'entraîne vers les escaliers du perron. Elles devaient partir immédiatement. Beth serrait la main de Patricia dans la sienne le cœur battant.

Etait-ce réel ? Etaient-ils vraiment en train de perdre la ferme ? Allaient vraiment devoir la quitter ? Elle espérait au fond d'elle que tout cela n'était qu'un rêve, qu'elle allait se réveiller dans son lit. En passant devant la chambre de ses parents pour prendre un verre d'eau dans la cuisine, sa mère lui demanderait dans un murmure comment elle se sentait.

Mais ce n'était pas un rêve. Elle pouvait parfaitement entendre les grognements des rôdeurs qui s'approchaient irréductiblement de la ferme. Alors qu'elle courait à la suite de Lori, elle fut tirée en arrière par Patricia. Elle tourna son visage vers son amie et poussa un cri en voyant qu'elle avait été attrapée par les rôdeurs. Sans vraiment s'en rendre compte Beth resserra sa prise sur la main de Patricia ne pouvant s'empêcher d'hurler en voyant les dents d'un rôdeur se refermer sur son cou. Beth avait beau essayer de lâcher la main de son amie, elle n'y arrivait pas son attention tournée entièrement sur la scène d'horreur qui se déroulait sous ses yeux. Un autre rôdeur avait posé ses mains sur Patricia et était en train d'arracher la chair tendre.

Elle entendit Lori l'appeler de loin sans comprendre ce qu'elle disait. Elle sentit les mains de Lori tenter tant bien que mal de lui faire lâcher Patricia avant de l'entraîner vers la voiture dans laquelle avait déjà pris place T-Dog. Beth était totalement hors de son corps. Elle regardait sa maison se faire envahir de rôdeurs le regard vide comme s'il ne s'agissait que d'un mauvais rêve. Lori lui fit poser sa tête sur son épaule l'empêchant de voir la suite alors que T-Dog démarrait la voiture.

Elle ne put retenir ses larmes plus longtemps et sanglota contre l'épaule de Lori. Toute sa vie passée venait de partir en fumée. La ferme était aux mains des rôdeurs désormais. Patricia était morte, dévorée sous ses yeux et elle n'était même pas sûre que sa sœur et son père soient encore vivant. Elle entendait les voix de T-Dog et Lori. Ils semblaient se disputer parlant de plus en plus fort. Beth était partie dans un autre monde ne pouvant s'empêcher d'imaginer les pires scénarios. Son père et sa sœur pouvaient être morts tout comme les autres membres du groupe. Que se passerait-il s'il ne restait plus que T-Dog, Lori et elle ? Que feraient-ils lorsque le ventre de Lori commencerait à poindre ?

Elle releva la tête en entendant le bruit caractéristique d'un moteur de moto. Elle regarda par la fenêtre et vit Daryl les dépasser sur sa moto. Carol était derrière, les bras autour de son ventre. Elle leur sourit tandis que la moto les doublait. Beth se redressa légèrement regardant derrière elle. Une voiture bleue les suivait, la voiture de Maggie. Son cœur rata un battement alors qu'elle contenait difficilement sa joie. Maggie devait être vivante. Tout n'était pas perdu.

* * *

**Alors qu'avez-vous pensé de ce chapitre ? L'altercation entre Beth et Daryl ? Je sais que je ne suis pas très douée pour écrire des scènes d'action mais j'espère que la dernière partie n'était pas si affreuse que ça. Je suis plus à l'aise dans la description des sentiments et j'espère que je n'ai pas failli.**

**A bientôt avec un nouveau chapitre.**

**Colibrii**


	3. Chapitre 3

**Bonjour tout le monde !**

**Alors tout d'abord, je voulais remercier toutes les personnes qui ont lu les deux précédents chapitres, ceux suivent ma fanfiction et plus particulièrement ceux qui ont pris le temps de me laisser une review. Cela fait toujours plaisir de voir que sa fanfiction est appréciée et j'espère que cela va continuer. Même si j'écris pour moi j'ai toujours peur de décevoir le lecteur et je ne sais pas pourquoi mais avec cette fanfic la peur est encore accentuée. Je crois que ça vient du fait que j'aime tellement Daryl et Beth que j'ai peur de faire n'importe quoi et de finir OOC. J'espère vraiment vraiment que cela n'arrivera pas.**

**Lu : Merci pour ta review. Je pense que chacun durant la série a eu un jour besoin qu'on le sauve donc pour moi être sauvée n'est pas une mauvaise chose. Beth essaye d'être plus forte même si ce n'est pas toujours facile. Encore merci et j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira.**

**Emy0708 : Je te remercie pour la review. Je voulais garder le sale caractère de Daryl. Pour moi c'était une des choses les plus importantes, Daryl est mon personnage préféré et j'ai le désir de le rendre le IC possible j'espère que je vais continuer à y parvenir.**

**Bonne lecture,**

**Colibrii**

* * *

Deux mois avaient passé depuis leur fuite de la ferme. Le groupe errait dans les bois évitant au maximum les axes routiers. L'hiver commençait lentement mais sûrement à s'installer. Les nuits étaient de plus en plus fraîches et la recherche d'un abri pour se protéger du froid devenait de plus en plus primordiale. Beth passait beaucoup de temps avec Lori et Carol mais aussi avec Carl. Ce dernier était le plus proche de son âge. Il avait environ douze ans peut-être treize désormais mais avait vieilli bien plus vite qu'un petit garçon ne devrait.

Beth s'était assise dans le salon de la maison où il allait passer la nuit. Installée dans son duvet, elle profitait des dernières lueurs du jour pour noircir son journal intime. Elle avait laissé l'ancien à la ferme mais avait réussi à en récupérer un dans l'une des précédentes maisons. C'était un cahier d'écolier très simple. Elle avait arraché les deux premières pages qui étaient remplis d'exercices de mathématiques et désormais le gardait toujours sur elle. Ce cahier lui permettait de compter les jours qui passaient et de garder en tête le mois de l'année. Le jour n'était pas précis mais elle était sûre de ne s'être trompée que de quelques jours.

— Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? demanda Maggie en s'asseyant à côté d'elle.

Elle ferma le carnet et le serra contre sa poitrine avant de relever son visage vers sa sœur. Elle lui sourit doucement.

— Tu tiens encore un journal, remarqua Maggie surprise. Tu es persévérante. Personnellement, je n'ai jamais pu en tenir un pendant plus de deux semaines.

— J'essaye de garder le compte des jours et de raconter ce qu'il se passe dans le groupe. Peut-être qu'un jour, ce carnet sera une sorte de témoignage, répondit-elle en rougissant sur la fin.

— C'est une bonne idée, Beth, répliqua sa sœur. On est quel jour alors ?

— Novembre… Peut-être le vingt-quatre d'après mes calculs.

— C'est bientôt ton anniversaire, remarqua Maggie.

— Dans un peu moins d'un mois seulement, rétorqua Beth. Enfin si je suis encore là à ce moment-là, ne put-elle s'empêcher de murmurer.

Maggie lui lança un regard noir.

— Ne dis pas ça, Beth ! Je t'interdis de dire ça. Tu m'entends ! s'exclama Maggie en la secouant presque.

La jeune fille baissa les yeux gênée. En aucun cas, elle n'avait dit cela pour blesser sa sœur mais Maggie devait se rendre à l'évidence, Beth ne serait sans doute pas toujours là. Un jour peut-être se ferait-elle attraper par un rôdeur et transformer. Elle détestait penser ainsi mais ne pouvait s'empêcher de le faire.

— Pardon, souffla-t-elle.

Elle entendit Maggie soupirer légèrement avant de l'enlacer. Sa sœur lui murmura de bien se reposer qu'ils ne pourraient sans doute pas rester où ils étaient plus de deux ou trois jours. Beth se contenta de lui sourire avant de s'enfoncer dans son duvet jusqu'au menton. Ils avaient pris les sacs de couchage les plus épais espérant que l'hiver ne serait pas trop rude. Son père avait fait un feu dans la cheminée tandis que Rick, T-Dog et Daryl avaient sécurisé l'extérieur. Tout le monde était installé dans le salon pour passer la nuit Les portes menant aux autres pièces avaient été fermées pour garder la chaleur tout comme les volets.

Ils n'avaient cessé de changé de maison durant les deux dernières semaines marchant et courant sans cesse. Les voitures tombaient souvent en panne d'essence les obligeant parfois à continuer à pieds pendant des kilomètres avant de retrouver une voiture et de l'essence. Daryl quant à lui gardait toujours sa moto en en prenant soin comme d'un enfant. Beth en avait parlé avec Carl et ce dernier pensait que peut-être Daryl la gardait pour la rendre à son frère. Carol, qui avait entendu la conversation, était intervenu en ajoutant que Daryl ne pensait pas son frère mort et que cette moto lui permettait de garder espoir.

Carl s'était contenté de secouer la tête face à la remarque de Carol tandis que Beth l'avait fixée quelques secondes. Carol était celle qui connaissait le mieux Daryl. Elle était la personne avec qui il parlait le plus dans le groupe et cela voulait dire beaucoup venant d'un homme qui n'était pas habitué à la parlote. Souvent Carol voyageait sur la place pour passager de la moto de Daryl. Beth s'était demandé plusieurs fois si Carol et Daryl étaient désormais un couple mais elle avait fini par se dire que ce n'était pas le cas. Elle avait déjà entendu Carol essayer de flirter avec lui mais Daryl ne semblait pas très réceptif. Ils semblaient plus être devenus de très bons amis qu'autres choses.

Beth s'endormit très vite, fatiguée par leur long et interminable périple. Elle se réveilla au milieu de la nuit. Il faisait bien trop chaud dans la pièce et elle pouvait sentir la transpiration sur son corps. Elle se leva pour aller aux toilettes et évita les autres dormeurs du mieux qu'elle put simplement éclairée par la lampe de poche qu'elle avait toujours sur elle. Elle alla aux toilettes et décida d'aller prendre l'air. Elle savait que l'un des membres du groupe était de surveillance et qu'elle ne craindrait rien. Elle ouvrit doucement la porte et vit Daryl assis sur les marches du perron. Il tourna son visage vers elle lentement en tirant une bouffée de sa cigarette.

— Tu devrais t'habiller un peu plus si tu veux pas attraper la mort, remarqua-t-il.

Beth sourit légèrement. Elle ne portait qu'un débardeur et son jean qu'elle ne quittait jamais. Elle avait appris à dormir tout habillée prête à fuir à n'importe quel instant.

— Je n'ai pas froid, répondit-elle. Au contraire… ajouta-t-elle en s'asseyant à côté de lui.

Il lui tendit son paquet de cigarettes. Elle en prit une et l'amena doucement à sa bouche tandis qu'il lui donnait un briquet.

— Mon père me tuerait s'il me voyait fumer, plaisanta-t-elle en tirant sur sa cigarette.

Elle frissonna légèrement en sentant la bourrasque de vent sur sa peau nue.

— Je croyais que tu n'avais pas froid, se moqua Daryl.

Beth plissa les yeux avant de rire légèrement ne pouvant garder son sérieux. Daryl la regarda visiblement surpris. Cela faisait longtemps que plus personne ne riait.

— J'essayais de te faire un regard intimidant mais visiblement je ne suis pas douée pour ça, expliqua-t-elle.

— Pas douée du tout, répliqua-t-il.

Beth crut voir un sourire se dessiner sur les lèvres de Daryl mais la lumière de la lune les éclairait si peu ce soir-là qu'elle n'en était pas sûre.

— L'hiver est arrivé vite cette année, remarqua Beth en regardant à l'horizon. C'est tellement cliché. Le premier hiver après l'apocalypse, le plus froid depuis des années.

Le silence se fit entre eux une nouvelle fois. Beth savait que Daryl n'était le genre de personne à parler pour ne rien dire. Les silences ne le gênaient pas contrairement à elle qui en avait horreur. Elle se savait très bavarde et ne cessait de travailler dessus particulièrement lorsqu'elle se trouvait seule avec lui. Cela arrivait rarement, « bien trop rarement » pensait-elle parfois. Elle jeta un coup d'œil dans sa direction. Elle le voyait à peine mais n'avait pas besoin de cela pour dessiner ses traits. Elle ne put s'empêcher de rougir à cette pensée. Elle savait qu'elle avait le béguin pour Daryl et celui-ci ne cessait de la tirailler depuis près de deux mois. Elle n'en avait parlé à personne. Mais de toute manière, à qui pourrait-elle en parler ? Patricia était partie pour toujours tout comme Jimmy et Maggie ne comprendrait pas.

— Je ne t'ai jamais remercié pour ce que tu faisais pour le groupe, déclara-t-elle finalement. Merci Daryl de tous nous tenir en sécurité.

— C'est… C'est normal, répondit-il visiblement gêné. Chacun doit faire sa part.

— Eh bien, il faut croire que je ne fais pas grand-chose, dit-elle en baissant la tête. Je vais essayer d'aller dormir, ajouta-elle en se levant.

Elle se dirigea vers la porte et posa sa main sur la poignée lorsque Daryl l'appela. Elle s'arrêta sans pour autant se retourner.

— Tu es une part de ce groupe. Et tu fais ta part comme les autres, tu n'as rien à te reprocher.

Elle se pinça les lèvres avant de pousser la porte et de rentrer à l'intérieur sans lui répondre. Ce n'était que quelques mots, elle le sait, mais quelques mots qui venant de Daryl lui réchauffait le cœur.

oOoOo

L'hiver était vraiment arrivé désormais. Chaque nuit, le thermomètre annonçait des températures en dessous de zéro. Rick et Daryl avaient trouvé une maison qui pourraient les abriter un certain temps. Au milieu de la forêt, il semblait difficilement pour quiconque de la trouver. Lori avait entamé le deuxième trimestre et commençait à fatiguer. Il fallait qu'ils s'arrêtent un certain temps, le plus longtemps possible avant que les rôdeurs n'arrivent. Les rôdeurs, malheureusement, finissaient toujours par arriver.

Maggie et Glenn étaient partis pour une mission de ravitaillement tandis que Daryl avait une fois de plus disparu seul au milieu des bois. Elle n'aimait pas savoir un des membres du groupe se promener seul. Elle ne cessait de regarder par la fenêtre alors qu'elle faisait la vaisselle avec l'eau de pluie récupérée dans des tonneaux. La maison dans laquelle ils étaient installés tout comme la plupart des autres n'avait plus accès à l'eau courante.

Ils avaient découvert aussi un puits à l'arrière de la maison. Après le repas, Beth décida d'aller chercher de l'eau. Il allait ensuite falloir qu'elle la filtre pour en retirer le plus d'impuretés. Comme souvent, la jeune femme était pensive. Elle s'inquiétait de savoir Maggie partie pour un ravitaillement. Elle savait que Glenn veillait sur elle mais cela ne lui enlevait en rien toutes ses craintes. Elle fit descendre le seau à l'intérieur du puits et commença à remonter l'eau qu'elle mit dans un bidon, elle répéta le manège une deuxième fois avant de prendre les deux bidons. Elle se retourna et écarquilla les yeux en voyant le rôdeur en face d'elle. Elle s'entendit à peine hurler alors qu'elle essayait de lui lancer l'un des bidons dans la tête. Le bidon atterrit dans la poitrine du zombie qui perdit l'équilibre et tomba. Elle chercha son couteau paniquée sans le trouver. Elle avait dû le laisser à l'intérieur de la maison. Son cœur battait à tout rompre tandis qu'elle s'éloignait du rôdeur en courant. Carol la prit par les épaules l'arrêtant dans sa course.

Les yeux de la femme se posèrent sur le rôdeur que le bidon de plusieurs kilogrammes retenait couché. Carol avança vers le zombie et planta son couteau dans sa tête avant de récupérer le bidon. Beth ne put se retenir plus longtemps et éclata en sanglots. L'adrénaline était redescendue et le soulagement et la culpabilité commençaient à s'insinuer en elle.

Carol s'arrêta devant Beth et posa ses mains sur ses épaules.

— Tu vas bien ? Tu n'es pas blessée ? demanda-t-elle calmement.

Beth secoua la tête tandis qu'elle pouvait voir du coin de l'œil son père venir en clopinant vers elle. Il s'était tordu la cheville quelques jours plus tôt. Une autre raison qui les obligeait à trouver un abri pour un temps un peu plus long.

— Je… J'ai eu tellement peur, bredouilla Beth ne pouvant arrêter ses pleurs.

— Elle va bien ? Elle n'a pas été mordue ? questionna Hershel.

— Elle est juste un peu secouée, répliqua Carol qui l'avait enlacée.

Beth s'éloigna de la femme et passa ses bras autour de la taille de son père. Elle posa sa tête sur son torse tandis qu'il lui caressait doucement les cheveux. Il passa son bras autour de ses épaules et la guida lentement vers la maison. Il la fit s'asseoir sur le canapé alors qu'elle avait du mal à contenir ses tremblements. C'était la première fois qu'elle se battait véritablement contre un rôdeur et elle avait lamentablement échoué. Comment avait-elle pu oublier son couteau dans la maison ! Elle savait pourtant qu'elle ne devait sortir désarmée sous aucun prétexte.

— Apportez-lui un verre d'eau ! s'exclama Hershel.

Lori revint quelques secondes plus tard avec un verre rempli qu'elle tendit à l'homme. Ce dernier le posa doucement sur les lèvres de Beth et la fit boire lentement. Beth attrapa le verre et finit de boire seule. Elle posa le verre sur la table basse et prit une grande inspiration. Elle avait réussi à se calmer.

— Il y a un problème ? demanda Rick qui venait juste de rentrer.

T-Dog et lui étaient partis chercher du bois la forêt quelques temps plus tôt.

— Beth s'est fait attaquer par un rôdeur, expliqua Lori les bras croisés sur la poitrine.

Rick et elle étaient en froid depuis qu'elle avait appris qu'il avait tué Shane. Beth ne comprenait pas très bien pourquoi par ailleurs. Elle savait que Lori avait eu une liaison avec Shane alors qu'elle pensait son mari mort mais elle savait aussi que Shane était complètement incontrôlable à la ferme. Elle se souvenait parfaitement de son regard fou et ne put s'empêcher de frissonner. Il lui avait toujours fait peur.

— Elle va bien ?

— Elle lui a lancé un bidon rempli d'eau et je l'ai planté avec mon couteau, expliqua Carol.

— Tu n'avais pas le tien, Beth ? questionna Hershel.

Elle secoua la tête les yeux baissés. Elle savait qu'à ce moment son père ne pouvait être que déçu par son étourderie.

— Ne refais plus jamais ! Et garde le toujours avec toi, se contenta-t-il de dire calmement.

Il prit la main de sa fille et y déposa délicatement un couteau. Elle hocha la tête. Il ne serait pas difficile de tenir cette promesse. Elle avait eu tellement peur qu'elle n'était pas prête de se promener de nouveau désarmée.

Après le dîner, Beth s'installa dans son duvet, le dos contre le mur. La nuit tombait de plus en plus vite et elle devait écrire à la lumière des bougies. Elle ouvrit son carnet et commença à raconter sa mésaventure de la journée. Elle jeta un coup d'œil dans la direction de Daryl. Appuyé contre la cheminée, il fixait les flammes, pensif. Beth n'avait jamais parlé de lui de manière romantique dans son journal intime. La jeune fille avait bien trop peur qu'une personne du groupe ne tombe dessus et décide de le lire. Elle préférait garder ses pensées peu avouables dans son esprit.

Daryl tourna son visage vers elle et croisa son regard. Mal à l'aise, Beth se força à ne pas détourner les yeux. Elle ne voulait en aucun cas qu'il puisse penser qu'elle l'appréciait d'une manière dépassant la simple amitié ou l'admiration. Elle esquissa un sourire remerciant le ciel que le peu de lumière dans la pièce empêche quiconque de voir ses joues devenir soudainement rouges. Elle vit Daryl répondre à son sourire avant de détourner la tête et d'aller voir Rick.

Depuis qu'ils étaient sur les routes, Beth avait pu remarquer que Daryl était loin d'être seulement un redneck raciste et grossier. Elle l'avait vu s'adoucir au fil des mois et bien qu'elle ressente une pointe de jalousie, elle savait que Carol n'y était pas étrangère. Cette dernière discutait avec Lori assises sur le canapé. De là où elle était Beth pouvait les entendre parler grossesse et accouchement.

Elle avait d'abord eu du mal à comprendre pourquoi Lori voulait garder cet enfant alors que le monde partait en lambeaux. Elle ne comprenait toujours pas entièrement mais ne rejetait désormais plus totalement l'idée.

oOoOo

Cela faisait quelques jours maintenant que le groupe se trouvait dans la maison. Une certaine routine s'était installée. Daryl partait tous les matins chasser et ne revenait que tard le soir tandis que Rick et T-Dog allaient chercher du bois. Le reste du groupe restait la plupart du temps à la maison. Ils avaient perfectionné le système d'alarme élargissant le périmètre jusqu'au puits. Ceux restés au camp avaient aussi monté des barrières autour de la maison faites de piques les rôdeurs s'empalaient dessus facilitant le travail de tout le monde.

Ce jour-là pourtant, Daryl rentra plus tôt de sa chasse habituelle. Beth le vit poser un lapin et un écureuil sur la table ainsi qu'une variété de plantes et de racines. La jeune femme s'approcha de lui tandis que Daryl assurait à Lori que les plantes qu'il avait ramenées étaient comestibles.

— Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda-t-elle en montrant les racines blanches.

— De la racine de bardane. C'est très bon, répliqua Daryl alors qu'il commençait à enlever la peau de l'écureuil.

— Je peux t'aider ? questionna-t-elle.

Il lui lança un regard surpris mais ne dit pas pour autant non.

— J'ai déjà fait ça à la ferme, le rassura-t-elle en prenant le lapin.

Beth commença à dépouiller le lapin avec concentration. Il lui était déjà arrivé plusieurs fois de le faire avec sa mère ou de plumer des poules. Elle n'avait jamais apprécié ce travail mais elle n'aimait pas rester sans rien faire et se sentir ainsi inutile. Lori pensait qu'il suffisait aux femmes de faire à manger et la lessive pour avoir l'impression d'être utiles mais Beth ne voyait pas cela comme ça. Les hommes et Maggie ne cessaient de risquer leur vie lors des expéditions. Et elles que faisaient-elles à part rester cacher derrière eux ?

— Tu te débrouilles bien, remarqua Carol.

— J'aidais toujours maman à le faire, répondit-elle.

Il lui était devenu plus facile de parler de sa mère. Elle avait arrêté de pleurer à chaque fois qu'elle l'évoquait ou que quelqu'un le faisait. Parfois, elle riait en racontant un souvenir de sa vie d'avant. Les histoires avec Shawn étaient souvent les plus drôles. Son frère avait l'habitude de faire les quatre cents coups avec ses amis et s'était retrouvé plusieurs fois dans des situations cocasses.

— Je pourrais venir avec toi la prochaine fois, Daryl ? demanda-t-elle après plusieurs minutes de silence.

Elle se sentit rougir alors que l'homme relevait son visage vers elle.

— C'est surtout pour les plantes… Je… J'aimerais bien apprendre à reconnaître les plantes comestibles, expliqua-t-elle.

— On fera ça à mon retour de chasse demain si et seulement si ton père est d'accord, répliqua-t-il d'une voix neutre.

Beth ne put s'empêcher d'esquisser un sourire qu'elle s'empressa de cacher. Daryl avait accepté de lui enseigner son savoir sur les plantes, elle espérait que son père accepte. Après tout, elle serait avec Daryl. C'était avec lui qu'elle risquait le moins.

oOoOo

Le père de Beth avait accepté qu'elle parte avec Daryl. Ce dernier était rentré de la chasse avec un lapin aux alentours de midi. Beth l'attendait avec impatience bien qu'elle essaye tant bien que mal de le cacher. Elle avait préparé son sac consciencieusement remplies deux bouteilles d'eau et attendait que Daryl lui indiquent qu'ils partaient. Peu après le déjeuner, l'homme lui dit qu'ils n'allaient pas tarder à y aller. Les plantes qu'ils avaient ramassées la veille se trouvaient à un peu plus d'une heure de marche. Il lui indiqua qu'il faudrait être le plus silencieux possible. Il n'avait visiblement pas perdu espoir de pouvoir attraper un autre lapin.

Beth n'avait pas l'habitude de marcher silencieusement dans les bois. Les branches craquaient souvent sous ses pieds et elle voyait Daryl lui lancer des regards agacés. Ils s'arrêtèrent le long d'un chemin et Daryl s'accroupit faisant signe à Beth de s'approcher.

— Là. C'est de cette plante que viennent les racines de bardane. Les feuilles aussi sont comestibles, expliqua-t-il en sortant son couteau.

Beth le regarda procéder alors qu'il retirait délicatement la plante de la terre. La jeune femme se baissa et entreprit de faire de même avec une autre mais elle rata son mouvement et ne réussit pas à voir toute la racine.

— T'y vas trop franco, remarqua Daryl. C'est la délicatesse qu'il faut utiliser !

Elle sentit sa main se poser sur la sienne et dût se faire violence pour ne pas avoir un mouvement de recul ou rougir. Daryl lui montra comment procéder sans un mot.

— Je crois que je l'ai, dit-elle en tentant de nouveau l'expérience seule.

Elle ne put s'empêcher de glapir alors qu'elle arrivait à enlever l'entièreté de la plante. Elle sourit à Daryl montrant fièrement sa réussite avant de se reprendre. Elle n'était pas là pour s'amuser mais pour apprendre. Beth suivit Daryl ainsi tout l'après-midi écoutant avec attention le peu d'explications qu'il lui donnait. Il la testa plusieurs fois voulant évaluer sa capacité à reconnaître les plantes qu'il lui avait présentées plus tôt. Beth ne pouvait devenir une experte en l'espace d'une après-midi mais elle savait qu'elle aurait simplement à s'entraîner souvent pour faire marcher sa mémoire.

Alors qu'il était sur le chemin du retour, Daryl réussit à avoir un lapin. Il l'accrocha à sa ceinture et continua d'avancer en silence. Cet après-midi avait été si calme. Beth et Daryl n'avaient échangé que sur les plantes ou sur la chasse et la plupart du temps, ils avaient simplement marché en silence.

Ils ne leur restaient plus longtemps avant d'arriver à la maison. Beth se réjouit en sachant qu'elle allait pouvoir enlever ses chaussures pour les faire sécher. La pluie avait commencé à tomber en milieu d'après-midi et ne s'était plus arrêté depuis. A chacun de ses pas, la jeune femme avait l'impression de marcher dans une flaque d'eau. Elle sentit quelqu'un la tirer en arrière violemment et poser sa main sur sa bouche pour l'empêcher de crier alors qu'ils allaient pénétrer dans la clairière où se trouvaient la maison.

Les yeux de Beth s'écarquillèrent d'horreur en voyant la scène qui se déroulait sous ses yeux. La maison qu'ils avaient quitté quelques heures plus tôt était infestée de rôdeurs. Elle crut voir un cadavre aux trois-quarts dévoré. Il était impossible pour elle de savoir de qui il s'agissait.

— Suis-moi, souffla Daryl dans son oreille.

Sans attendre sa réponse, Daryl fit demi-tour avant qu'il n'ait pu s'éloigner de beaucoup Beth le suivit en courant. Il fallait qu'ils s'éloignent le plus rapidement de la horde. Elle n'avait pas eu le temps de compter le nombre de rôdeurs qui se trouvaient autour de la maison mais elle pouvait facilement estimer ce nombre au-dessus de cent. Elle ne sut exactement combien de temps ils coururent sans se retourner. Lorsqu'enfin ils s'arrêtèrent Beth ne put s'empêcher de vomir le peu qu'elle avait dans l'estomac. Elle reprit son souffle difficilement.

— Il faut qu'on retrouve les autres, déclara-t-elle.

— Et comment tu veux qu'on fasse ça ?

— Tu es un traqueur. Tu dois bien pouvoir faire quelque chose.

— Le début de la piste commence à la maison ! Maison qui est envahie de rôdeurs.

Beth se mordilla la lèvre inférieure retenant tant bien que mal ses larmes. Elle savait que Daryl avait raison. Il ne pouvait pas retracer le chemin qu'avait pris le groupe sans passer par la maison et cela était totalement impossible.

— Qu'est-ce qu'on fait alors ? demanda-t-elle.

— On trouve un abri et on essaye de se reposer. On réfléchira à un plan demain, répondit Daryl en jetant un coup d'œil au soleil qui était de plus en plus bas.

Beth frissonna légèrement. Courir l'avait empêchée de se rendre compte que la température n'avait cessé de baisser. Daryl lui fit signe de la suivre ce qu'elle fit sans protester. Elle savait que si elle voulait vivre, elle ne devait en aucun cas se retrouver seule. Ils ne marchèrent pas longtemps avant de trouver une cabane faite de bois.

— Tu savais qu'elle était là ? demanda-t-elle.

— Je l'ai trouvée hier en chassant. Me suis dit qu'on serait bien ici pour ce soir.

Beth commençait à frissonner alors qu'elle pénétrait dans la cabane à la suite de Daryl. Son regard étudia la pièce rapidement. C'était une jolie cabane de chasse. Une table près du coin cuisine à droite et un unique lit double vers la gauche. Il n'y avait pas de salle de bains mais Beth avait perdu l'habitude de se laver depuis longtemps. Elle remarqua une sorte de placard au fond à gauche entre celui-là et le lit une cheminée. Elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire à l'idée d'un feu brûlant dans l'antre. Elle remarqua le panier de petit bois à côté de la cheminée. Le propriétaire de la cabane semblait être quelqu'un de prévoyant. Elle suivit Daryl du regard alors qu'il se baissait pour préparer le feu dans la cuisinière. Beth ne l'avait pas vu en entrant. Elle trouvait cela étrange d'avoir deux sources de chaleurs pour une si petite cabane mais ne s'en formalisa pas.

— Je vais dépouiller le lapin, déclara-t-elle en allant s'installer à la table.

Daryl avait laissé ce dernier sur la table. Ils travaillèrent tous deux en silence un certain temps. Beth ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à sa sœur et à son père. Elle était certaine qu'ils étaient toujours vivants. Ils devaient avoir eu le temps de s'enfuir, elle ne pouvait en douer, elle ne voulait pas en douer.

— Tu penses que les autres sont partis vers où ? questionna-t-elle finalement.

Elle jeta un coup d'œil dans sa direction. Daryl avait le regard tourné vers le feu naissant et ne semblait pas avoir entendu sa question. Elle allait la reposer lorsqu'il déclara :

— Il n'y avait plus les voitures, remarqua-t-il. Ils doivent être retournés vers la route à moins qu'ils se soient un peu plus enfoncés dans les chemins forestiers.

— Les rôdeurs venaient de la route, remarqua Beth.

— Tu as fini le lapin ? demanda-t-il sans faire de commentaire sur ce qu'elle venait de dire.

— Presque, rétorqua-t-elle en se reconcentrant sur sa tâche.

Beth finit de s'occuper du lapin en silence avant de le donner à Daryl. Par automatisme, elle se dirigea vers le lavabo et ouvrit le robinet. Elle écarquilla les yeux en voyant l'eau s'écouler et devenir rouge au contact de ses mains pleines de sang.

— Y a de l'eau courante ! s'exclama-t-elle en souriant.

— Elle doit venir d'un forage, j'ai vu une pompe à l'énergie solaire dehors, répliqua Daryl alors qu'il commençait à faire cuire le lapin.

— Ça veut dire qu'il y a de l'eau chaude ? questionna-t-elle soudain joyeuse.

Elle n'avait pu utiliser de l'eau chaude depuis leur départ de la ferme.

— Ça veut juste dire que la pompe fonctionne, en fait, répliqua-t-il.

Beth se sentit rougir violemment. Comme la plupart des gens, elle n'aimait pas passer pour une idiote et c'était pourtant ce qu'elle venait de faire. Elle s'installa autour de la table et enleva ses chaussures. Dans le feu de l'action, elle avait totalement oublié à quel point elles étaient trempées. Elle les mit à côté du feu espérant qu'elles aient le temps de sécher durant la nuit. Elle jeta un coup d'œil au lit sur lequel reposait seulement un par-dessus de lit. La jeune femme chercha du regard un endroit où pouvaient se trouver les couvertures. L'ancien propriétaire semblait parfaitement organisé et n'aurait sans doute pas oublié d'en entreposer. Elle ouvrit le placard du fond qui se trouvait être en fait des toilettes.

— Mauvaise pioche, souffla-t-elle.

Son regard balaya la pièce une deuxième fois et s'arrêter sur une sorte de coffre en bois. Elle se dirigea vers ce dernier et l'ouvrit. Elle y trouva comme prévu des couvertures. La jeune fille installa la housse de drap sur le matelas et se contenta de poser les couvertures par-dessus. Elles étaient un peu humides. La cabane n'avait pas dû être chauffée depuis bien longtemps.

— Tu devrais te reposer, remarqua Daryl. Le lapin ne sera pas prêt avant un moment.

Ce n'est qu'alors qu'elle se couchait sur le lit qu'elle se rendit pleinement compte de l'ampleur de l'événement. Ils avaient été séparés de leur groupe. Elle avait été séparée de Maggie et de son père. Elle se maudit intérieurement alors qu'elle commençait à sangloter. Elle s'était promise à elle-même d'être plus forte après sa tentative de suicide mais parfois sa faiblesse lui revenait en plein visage tel un élastique. Daryl ne dit rien. Il ne soupira pas et ne montra pas le moindre signe d'agacement alors qu'elle était allongée sur le lit à pleurer. Elle ne sait combien de temps elle resta ainsi prostrée sans pouvoir s'arrêter. Reverrait-elle son père et sa sœur un jour ? Elle savait au fond de son cœur qu'ils étaient encore vivants mais pour combien de temps ! En ces heures sombres chaque seconde comptait.

Epuisée par sa course et ses pleurs, Beth s'endormit sans même avoir dîné. Contrairement à ce qu'elle s'attendait ses rêves ne furent en rien peuplés de rôdeurs ou encore de cadavres. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle rêvait de Daryl mais dans ses rêves précédents, elle n'était jamais allée plus loin qu'un simple baiser ce qui ne fut pas le cas ce soir-là. Elle allait se retrouver nue lorsqu'une main se posa sur son épaule et la réveilla en sursaut.

Elle rencontra les yeux bleus de Daryl et ne put s'empêcher de rougir violemment. Elle se sentait assez étrange comme flottant hors de son corps alors qu'il la fixait visiblement inquiet.

— Tu avais des sortes de spasmes, je me suis dit que tu faisais peut-être un cauchemar, expliqua-t-il.

— Je… Ce n'était pas vraiment un cauchemar, répliqua-t-elle espérant que ses rougeurs ne se voyaient pas trop dans la pénombre. Est-ce que j'ai parlé ?

— Mmmh, répliqua-t-il en détournant son regard.

Elle se redressa sur le lit tandis que son ventre criait famine. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre. La pile n'avait pas encore rendu l'âme. Il était plus de minuit.

— Je prends la prochaine garde, déclara-t-elle en posant ses pieds sur le sol.

Daryl ne dit rien et se coucha sur le lit. Le feu avait été alimenté et les braises rougeoyaient dans l'antre. Elle remarqua une assiette sur laquelle était posé un morceau de lapin. Elle jeta un coup d'œil dans la direction de Daryl. Ce dernier avait les yeux fermés et s'il ne dormait pas déjà, il tenait visiblement de le faire. Beth se dirigea vers la cuisine pour récupérer des couverts avant de manger son morceau de lapin. Elle n'avait jamais aimé la viande froide avant que l'épidémie ne se déclare pourtant elle savait que désormais avoir de la viande était un luxe et qu'elle ne pouvait se perdre de s'en plaindre.

Daryl avait installé un système d'alarme autour de la cabane mais elle savait qu'ils devaient tout de même être prudents particulièrement après ce qu'il s'était passé à leur camp. Elle se positionna près de la fenêtre et laissa ses pensées vagabondées alors qu'elle fixait l'orée de la forêt. Dès le lendemain matin, ils allaient partir à la recherche du groupe et ils allaient le retrouver, ils devaient le retrouver. Ses mains se resserrèrent autour du manche de son couteau. Il fallait qu'elle garde les yeux ouverts.

* * *

**Alors qu'avez-vous pensé de ce chapitre ? Pas trop déçus du déroulement des événements ? N'hésitez pas à laisser une review. **


	4. Chapitre 4

**Bonjour tout le monde !**

**Un chapitre un peu plus long cette fois-ci. Je commence à perdre l'avance que j'avais quand j'ai commencé à poster mais ne vous inquiétez pas j'écris encore un peu tous les jours, pas beaucoup mais je ne me suis pas arrêtée, je persévère et j'espère que je ne fais pas n'importe quoi. Remarque parfois, je me dis qu'il faudrait que j'arrête de m'inquiéter après tout j'écris cette histoire d'abord pour moi et j'ai beaucoup de plaisir à la développer. C'est ce qui devrait compter le plus, non ? Je crois que je vais arrêter là avec mes états d'âme de pauvre écrivaillon et vous laisser découvrir en paix ce 4ème chapitre.  
**

**Je vous souhaite à tous une bonne lecture,**

**Colibrii**

* * *

Daryl lui lança un regard surpris alors qu'elle sortait son journal intime de son sac et entreprenait d'écrire dedans. Lui était en train de se fabriquer des flèches supplémentaires. Ils avaient été séparés du groupe deux jours plus tôt. Deux jours à essayé de retrouver une trace de son père, Maggie, Glenn, Rick et les autres sans y parvenir. Beth suivait Daryl comme son ombre alors qu'il marchait à travers la forêt, elle venait avec lui lorsqu'il chassait essayant d'être silencieuse sans toutefois y parvenir à chaque fois.

Ils s'étaient installés dans la cabane que Daryl avait découverte et y revenaient chaque soir ne souhaitant s'éloigner de l'endroit où ils avaient vu les autres pour la dernières fois.

— J'avais pris l'habitude de l'avoir toujours sur moi, expliqua-t-elle. Si seulement j'avais eu la même habitude avec mon sac de couchage, soupira-t-elle en reportant son attention sur son journal.

Elle n'avait pas eu le temps de raconter ce qu'il s'était passé et comment ils avaient perdu le groupe. Elle fronça les sourcils en comptant les jours qui s'étaient passés.

— C'est mon anniversaire aujourd'hui, dit-elle avant de pouvoir se retenir.

— Eh bien, bon anniversaire, répondit Daryl toujours concentré sur sa tâche.

Elle esquissa un sourire qu'elle perdit presque dans la seconde. Elle avait dix-sept ans. Elle devrait être au lycée à cette heure-là discuter avec ses amies, fantasmer sur le dernier chanteur à la mode à la place de quoi elle se retrouvait séparée de sa famille et tout cela pendant une invasion de zombies. Elle se força à prendre une grande inspiration s'empêchant ainsi de pleurer.

— On va les retrouver, hein Daryl ? demanda-t-elle d'un seul coup.

Il releva son visage vers elle et hésita quelques secondes avant de répondre.

— On va les retrouver.

Elle esquissa un sourire et ferma son journal qu'elle rangea dans son sac. Elle se tourna vers Daryl et l'observa alors qu'il préparait sa troisième flèche. Son travail était rapide et précis alors qu'il taillait le morceau de bois. Si une personne devait survivre à tout ceci, Beth était persuadée que ce serait lui. Daryl Dixon serait le dernier homme à se tenir debout.

— Comment est-ce que… Comment est-ce que tu as appris à te servir d'une arbalète ? questionna-t-elle finalement.

Elle le regardait travailler depuis près de cinq minutes et avait peur que cela finisse par sembler étrange. Il haussa les épaules sans lever les yeux de sa flèche.

— Tout seul. Quand j'avais onze ans peut-être douze, j'ai trouvé une arbalète dans une cabane de chasse, expliqua-t-il. Je me suis dit que ça pourrait me servir.

Beth ne put s'empêcher de se demander quel genre d'enfance il avait pu avoir pour se dire qu'une arbalète pourrait lui être utile à cet âge. Elle se rappelait parfaitement les marques sur son dos qu'elle avait entre-aperçu quelques mois plus tôt et elle pouvait deviner que Daryl n'avait pas eu une enfance facile.

— C'est la même ? L'arbalète ? explicita-t-elle.

— Non, celle-là je me la suis achetée pour mon vingt-et-unième anniversaire, répondit-il.

— Shawn s'était acheté une moto pour son vingt-et-unième anniversaire. Papa était tellement en colère quand il l'a vue, dit-elle en souriant. Je… Pardon, j'ai la sale habitude de tout ramener à moi, ajouta-t-elle en rougissant. Enfin à mon frère en l'occurrence maintenant. Je suis en train de m'enfoncer, non ?

Daryl haussa les épaules et Beth crut voir un sourire étiré ses lèvres toutefois il ne répondit pas. Il était toujours très silencieux et cela donnait à Beth l'impression d'être la pire des pipelettes. Elle avait toujours été du genre bavard mais seulement avec ses amis et sa famille, sa timidité et son manque de confiance en elle l'avait toujours empêché d'aller vers les autres.

— Il va falloir qu'on aille faire une expédition demain. On doit être à une dizaine de kilomètres de Manchester.

— Tu penses qu'on aura assez d'essence ?

Ils avaient trouvé une voiture la veille et avait réussi à la faire démarrer.

— J'espère sinon il faudra qu'on se trouve un nouveau refuge.

Courir, toujours courir et fuir. Ce n'était pas une vie que Beth appréciait mais elle savait qu'elle devait faire avec.

— Et il faut qu'on te trouve un meilleur couteau et un sac de couchage.

— Le mien me manque tellement, lança-t-elle en se laissant tomber sur le lit. Tu prends le premier quart ? demanda-t-elle en se couchant sur le côté.

La tête sur les mains, elle regardait Daryl travailler. Il avait presque fini de tailler sa quatrième flèche et entreprenait de les finir avec les plumes qu'il avait trouvées plus tôt dans la journée. Beth ne pouvait déjà son regard de lui alors que ses mains couraient sur l'une des plumes. Elle eut un frisson et ferma les yeux quelques secondes. Il fallait qu'elle contrôle ses hormones. Elle ne voulait en aucun cas que Daryl se sente mal à l'aise à cause d'elle et si elle ne se décidait pas d'arrêter de le fixer, ce serait sans doute le cas. Finalement, Beth se tourna dans l'autre sens et ferma les yeux. Le sommeil fut long à venir mais finit tout de même par la gagner.

oOoOo

— Tu te rappelles ce que je t'ai dit ? demanda Daryl alors qu'ils n'allaient pas tarder à arriver en bordure de la bourgade de Manchester.

— Pas de prises de risque et je reste toujours près de toi. J'ai saisi le truc, Daryl, répondit Beth en souriant légèrement.

Il hocha la tête les yeux toujours sur la route. Le panneau indiquant l'entrée de la ville était toujours debout et trois mille sept cent soixante personnes y vivaient avant que l'épidémie ne se propage. Daryl se gara non loin du supermarché. Il n'était pas bien grand mais ils espéraient y trouver ce dont il avait besoin.

— Ne t'éloigne pas, ordonna-t-il pour la quatrième fois de la matinée.

Beth ne protesta se contentant d'ouvrir la portière. Elle suivit Daryl jusqu'au magasin. Ses vitres n'étaient pas endommagées. Daryl frappa contre l'une des fenêtres attendant que les rôdeurs à l'intérieur se montrent. Les grognements commencèrent à s'approcher et Beth vit deux visages décomposés se presser contre le verre laissant dessus des traces peu ragoûtantes. Daryl attendit encore un peu s'assurant qu'aucun autre rôdeur n'était sur le chemin avant d'entre-ouvrir les portes automatiques. Les deux créatures coincèrent leur tête dans l'encadrement et il ne fut pas difficile pour lui de les poignarder avant d'ouvrir complètement les portes.

— Suis-moi ! s'exclama-t-il en lui faisant signe.

La main sur son couteau, Beth se cala derrière lui. Daryl tenait son arbalète, prêt à tirer si cela était nécessaire. Ils se dirigèrent vers le rayon des boîtes de conserve. Ce dernier était presque vide, ils n'étaient pas les premiers à y avoir fait un tour. Beth prit ce qu'il restait : quelques boîtes d'haricots ainsi que de maïs et tout cela n'était pas encore périmé. Elle ne put s'empêcher d'esquisser un sourire à cette pensée.

— Tu as tout pris ? demanda-t-il.

— Tout ce qu'il restait. On peut peut-être trouver des biscuits ou des trucs comme ça dans un autre rayon, proposa-t-elle.

Daryl se contenta d'hocher la tête tandis qu'ils se dirigeaient vers un autre rayon. Il restait quelque paquet de biscuits nature et au chocolat. Beth les mit dans le sac avec le reste.

— Il me reste une dernière chose à trouver, déclara-t-elle timidement. Dans le rayon hygiène.

Elle le suivit alors que Daryl se dirigeait vers ce dernier. La gêne devenait de plus en plus importante à mesure qu'elle s'approchait du rayon. Elle s'arrêta devant les brosses à dent et en prit deux ainsi que du dentifrice. Elle croisa le regard de Daryl qui arqua un sourcil.

— Je peux t'assurer que j'en ai besoin et toi aussi à mon avis, ne put-elle s'empêcher de dire.

Elle attrapa le gel douche qui se trouvait près des brosses à dent.

— Et juste une dernière chose, ajouta-elle en cherchant du regard les protections hygiénique.

Elle les trouva rapidement et attrapa quelques paquets au hasard. Les prendre la rendait déjà assez mal à l'aise, elle ne se voyait pas les choisir avec précaution comme elle le faisait par le passé. Elle les mit dans le sac avec le reste. Elle tourna son visage vers Daryl qui la fixait.

— Quoi ?

— Rien, rétorqua-t-il. Allons-y ! Je crois avoir vu un magasin d'armes, un peu plus loin, ajouta-t-il alors qu'ils quittaient le magasin.

Beth se retint de crier en voyant un rôdeur venir vers eux. Elle savait que cela ne servirait à rien et ne ferait qu'attirer les autres vers leur position. Daryl tira une flèche dans la tête du zombie avant de la récupérer. Ils arrivèrent au magasin qui se trouvait être en fait un magasin de chasse sans croiser d'autres rôdeurs. Il frappa à la fenêtre du magasin et attendit. Aucun rôdeur ne se fit connaître. Ils entrèrent dans le magasin sur leurs gardes.

La plupart des vitres étaient brisées et il n'y avait plus ni armes ni munitions. Daryl se dirigea vers la section camping. Elle n'était pas bien grande mais il réussit à trouver un sac de couchage. Il accrocha ce dernier à son sac.

— Je vais voir si je trouve un truc dans la réserve, dit-il en se dirigeant vers l'arrière-boutique.

Beth le suivit tout en observant la boutique. La boutique était sans dessus dessous. Plusieurs rayons étaient tombés. Elle ne put que s'étonner en pensant à la relative bonne conservation du magasin alimentaire quelques mètres plus loin. Les gens étaient devenus complètement fous après le début de l'épidémie pillant les magasins d'armement, tuant leur propriétaire sans remord aucun. Elle se souvenait parfaitement avoir vu cela à la télé avant que les programmes ne s'éteignent à tout jamais. Beth sentit quelque chose agripper sa cheville tandis qu'elle tombait lourdement. Les morceaux de verre qui tapissaient le sol pénétrèrent la chair tendre de ses paumes alors qu'elle tendait d'amortir sa chute. Elle ne put s'empêcher de crier cherchant son couteau alors que le rôdeur bloqué sous les gravats essayait de l'atteindre. Elle vit ses dents sur ses chaussures mais leur dureté l'empêchait de mordre la chair. D'un coup de pied, elle réussit à se dégager le pied. Elle recula ne pouvant s'empêcher de continuer à hurler. L'adrénaline l'empêchait de sentir les morceaux de verre s'enfoncer un peu plus dans ses paumes. Une flèche atteint le rôdeur en plein tête faisant taire Beth.

La jeune femme ne put pourtant empêcher les larmes de couler le long de ses joues. Une nouvelle fois elle se sentait faible et une nouvelle fois, elle se maudit pour ça. Daryl se baissa à sa hauteur, ses yeux se posèrent sur ses mains. Elle suivit son regard et put voir le sang qui s'écoulait des multiples coupures. La douleur commença à poindre.

— Lève-toi ! s'exclama-t-il en l'attrapant par le bras.

Il l'aida l'empêchant ainsi de devoir s'aider de ses mains.

— Je suis désolée. Je…

— C'est pas de ta faute ! Reste derrière moi !

Le sang coulait toujours. Ses mains étaient devenues toutes poisseuses alors qu'elle suivait Daryl à l'extérieur. La pharmacie était juste en face. Il vérifia rapidement l'intérieur du magasin tandis que le sang de Beth gouttait sur le sol. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander à combien de mètres les rôdeurs pouvaient-ils sentir le sang. La peur la tenaillait. Daryl lui intima de rester près de l'entrée tandis qu'il se dirigeait vers le fond de la pharmacie. Beth ne pouvait s'empêcher de trembler alors qu'elle l'attendait. Daryl revint quelques minutes plus tard et lui demanda de le suivre jusqu'à la voiture. Ils quittèrent la ville sans demander leur reste.

— Ça va ? questionna Daryl alors qu'ils étaient sur la route du retour. Tu tiendras jusqu'à la cabane ?

Beth hocha la tête. Le sang avait commencé petit à petit à arrêter de couler Daryl se gara non loin de la cabane une dizaine de minutes plus tard. Il sortit de la voiture et attrapa son arbalète avant d'aller ouvrir la portière de Beth. Elle sortit de la voiture tandis qu'il prenait le deuxième sac.

— J'ai une pince à épiler dans la petite pochette de mon sac, dit-elle alors qu'elle s'installait autour de la table.

Daryl fouilla dedans et l'en ressortit avant de mettre sur la table le désinfectant, compresses et bandages qu'il avait pris à la pharmacie. Il désinfecta la pince à épiler avant de commencer à enlever à un à un les morceaux de verre plantés dans la peau. Beth se força à ne pas bouger, fixant Daryl. Ce dernier était entièrement concentrer sur ce qu'il faisait. Son front légèrement plissé, Beth ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à lui d'une manière fort peu appropriée. Elle se sentit rougir violemment alors qu'elle regardait les lèvres de Daryl. Il fallait qu'elle se contrôle, elle ne pouvait en aucun cas lui montrer qu'elle était attirée par lui. Daryl était le genre de personne à prendre peur dès que quelqu'un essayait de se rapprocher de lui et elle ne voulait en aucun cas qu'il s'éloigne d'elle. Elle savait qu'il ne la laisserait jamais tomber mais qu'il créerait sans doute une sorte de fossé entre eux. Il lui banda les mains après avoir désinfecté les plaies.

— Evite d'utiliser tes mains le plus possible quand tu iras mieux je t'apprendrai à utiliser un couteau et à te battre à mains nues. Je ne serai pas toujours là… déclara-t-il en se levant.

Beth le suivit du regard alors qu'il quittait la cabane. Il avait raison, il ne serait pas toujours là, elle devait être forte.

oOoOo

Beth s'était mise en position de défense. Ce jour-là était sa deuxième leçon avec Daryl. Elle avait commencé la veille alors que ses mains allaient de mieux en mieux. Cela faisait quatre jours qu'ils étaient partis en ville et qu'elle s'était blessée. Ils étaient toujours à la cabane et prévoyaient d'y rester encore un peu le temps qu'elle apprenne quelque base de combat. Comme Daryl lui avait dit, ce n'était pas seulement des rôdeurs qu'il fallait se méfier maintenant mais aussi des vivants. Beth était persuadée contrairement à Daryl qu'il existait encore des gens biens. Ils s'étaient disputés la veille à ce sujet. Il lui avait dit emporté par l'énervement qu'elle ne reverrait plus jamais son père ou sa sœur. Elle n'avait pas pleuré trop sonnée par ses paroles. Elle savait que Daryl avait perdu son frère peu de temps avant qu'il quitte Atlanta.

Merle avait été menotté à un toit par Rick, Glenn et T-Dog. Lorsqu'ils étaient allés le rechercher plus tard, ils n'avaient trouvé que la main de l'aîné des Dixon. Ce dernier avait été tellement désespéré qu'il avait préféré se trancher la main plutôt que de rester attaché. C'était Carol qui lui avait raconté cette histoire peu de temps avant qu'ils ne soient séparés.

— Ta garde plus haut. Protège ton visage !

Il lança son bras vers elle. Beth l'arrêta et sentit la douleur se répercuter dans son avant-bras mais elle ne flancha pas. Elle attrapa le poignet de Daryl et le fit tomber comme il lui avait montré. Il lui sourit tandis qu'il se relevait visiblement elle s'améliorait. Ils firent ce mouvement encore plusieurs fois pour qu'elle l'assimile le mieux possible. Plus cela allait moins Daryl était tendre et plus la situation se rapprochait de ce qu'elle pourrait rencontrer dans le futur.

— Passons à un autre mouvement, déclara-t-il. Imaginons que quelqu'un t'attaque par derrière. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

— Je m'assure que ce n'est pas un rôdeur ?

Daryl secoua légèrement la tête mais Beth put voir le sourire qui ornait son visage.

— Mais encore ? Montre-moi ! demanda-t-il.

Il se plaça derrière elle et posa sa main sur son épaule. Beth lui écrasa violemment le pied avant de lui mettre un coup de coude dans le ventre tout aussi peu délicat. Elle s'éloigna alors en courant et se tourna vers Daryl. Ce dernier avait porté ses mains à son ventre. Elle n'y était pas allée avec le dos de la cuiller.

— Ça va ? questionna-t-elle soudain inquiète.

— Ouais, ouais, je m'y attendais juste pas. C'est bien Beth, très bien même. Tu veux que je te montre une autre méthode ? interrogea-t-il en se redressant.

— Bien sûr, répondit-elle en souriant.

Daryl lui demanda de poser la main sur son épaule ce qu'elle fit. Il lui attrapa le bras et lui montra lentement le mouvement qu'elle devait faire, la plaquant au sol. Il lui tendit la main pour l'aider à se relever. Elle se frotta le dos essayant de faire partir la petite douleur qui la tenaillait. Daryl posa sa main sur son épaule alors qu'elle était de dos. Elle essaya de reproduire ce qu'il lui avait fait sans y parvenir.

— Sois plus détendue, dit-il.

Il posa ses mains sur ses épaules et descendit le long de ses bras. Bien qu'elle ne soit pas bras nus, Beth sentit la chair de poule apparaître à la suite de son toucher.

— Il faut que tu utilises la force de ton adversaire. On réessaie.

Beth et Daryl continuèrent à s'entraîner ainsi près d'une heure. Beth écoutait avec attention les conseils de son compagnon d'infortune. Elle savait que tout ce qu'il lui apprenait maintenant lui servirait sans aucun doute dans le futur.

— Quand est-ce que tu vas m'apprendre à me servir d'un couteau ? demanda-t-elle.

Daryl était en train de vérifier le niveau d'huile de la voiture, une cigarette coincée entre les lèvres.

— Chaque chose en son temps, gamine, répliqua-t-il.

Beth lui lança un regard noir. C'était la première fois depuis longtemps qu'il l'appelait ainsi. Elle se sentit immédiatement vexée. La verrait-il toujours comme une enfant ? Elle savait qu'elle n'était pas comme Carol ou Maggie. Elle n'était en rien aussi forte qu'elles mais elle faisait de son mieux.

— Je ne suis pas une gamine, rétorqua-t-elle sèchement.

Elle avait lâché ça avant de pouvoir se retenir. Daryl lui lança un regard surpris arquant un sourcil.

— J'ai dix-sept ans, ajouta-t-elle gênée.

Elle pouvait facilement sentir la chaleur émanant de ses joues et se maudit d'avoir parlé trop vite comme elle le faisait souvent, trop souvent.

— C'est sûr que ça change beaucoup de choses, railla Daryl.

— Ça change beaucoup de choses, assura-t-elle.

— Et quoi donc ?

Daryl s'était totalement détourné de la voiture. Il essuya ses mains sur le chiffon qu'il avait laissé dans la poche arrière de son jean.

—Seize ans, c'est l'âge de la majorité sexuelle en Géorgie, répliqua-t-elle avant de pouvoir se retenir. Et j'ai dix-sept ans.

Elle crut voir Daryl rougir légèrement mais celui-ci garda contenance. Il tira une bouffée de sa cigarette hochant lentement la tête.

— Donc tu es majeur sexuellement dans un état qui n'existe même plus. Et ?

— Et rien ! répondit-elle soudain mal à l'aise.

Etait-elle vraiment en train de parler majorité sexuelle avec Daryl Dixon ?

— C'est bien ce que je disais. Ça ne change rien, remarqua-t-il.

Il coinça de nouveau sa cigarette entre ses lèvres et reporta son attention sur la voiture.

— Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? questionna-t-elle après s'être reprise.

— Je vérifie quelque chose. La voiture faisait un drôle de bruit lorsque je l'ai prise hier.

Elle se pinça les lèvres agacée alors que ses paroles lui rappelaient qu'il avait dû aller tout seul à une expédition la veille. Il avait laissé un message sur un des murs de la ville. Leurs deux prénoms côte à côte permettraient à leur groupe de savoir qu'ils étaient toujours en vie Encore faudrait-il qu'il passe par cette ville mais cela était mieux que rien. Cela avait été l'idée de Beth de laisser ce genre de messages à l'aide de sang de rôdeurs. Elle désirait tant retrouver sa famille.

— Tu peux me montrer ? J'en aurai peut-être besoin un jour, ajouta-t-elle en voyant qu'il lui lançait un regard surpris.

Il hocha légèrement la tête et prit une nouvelle bouffé de sa cigarette avant de faire tomber les cendres sur le sol. Il posa ses doigts sur l'un des composants la voiture.

— Ça c'est le liquide refroidissement, expliqua-t-il. Comme son nom l'indique il refroidit et on en a presque plus ce qui risque de poser problème.

— Et qu'est-ce que tu peux faire contre ça ?

— Rien à part en remettre. Y en a dans le coffre, tu veux bien aller me le chercher.

Il continua de fixer la voiture alors que Beth se dirigeait vers le coffre. Elle revint quelques secondes plus tard avec le bidon de liquide de refroidissement. Elle le tendit à Daryl qui secoua la tête.

— A toi de le faire, répliqua-t-il. Je t'ouvre le bouchon et quand je te dis stop…

— Je stoppe, dit-elle en souriant.

Elle souleva difficilement le bidon après l'avoir déboucher. Celui-ci était plein et pesait assez lourd. D'une main Daryl l'aida à le porter. Elle lui sourit de nouveau. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire surtout lorsque Daryl était aux alentours. Malgré son caractère difficile, Beth savait qu'elle avait de la chance d'être avec lui et surtout qu'il lui apprenne ce qu'il savait. Doucement elle fit couler le liquide dans le récipient jusqu'à ce que Daryl lui dise d'arrêter. Beth pouvait sentir la chaleur de son corps juste à côté d'elle et elle devait avouer qu'elle aimait cela. Etre à côté de lui, travailler près de lui, le faire sourire parfois… Ils finirent de travailler sur la voiture environ trente minutes plus tard. Daryl était un professeur plus patient qu'elle ne le pensait, il ne s'éternisait pas en explications mais montrait plusieurs fois la manière de faire si nécessaire.

Ils rentrèrent dans la cabane alors que la nuit allait tomber. Daryl prépara le feu pour la soirée tandis que Beth, non loin, commençait à préparer les quelques herbes qu'ils avaient ramassé dans la matinée. Elle les lava avec méticulosité puis les mit à cuire dans une casserole remplie d'eau cela ferait une soupe tout ce qu'il y avait de plus acceptable. Elle se tourna vers Daryl et ne put empêcher la gêne de s'emparer d'elle lorsqu'elle le vit de dos torse nu. Les cicatrices barraient son dos et elle remarqua pour la première fois les deux tatouages sur la partie droite de son dos. Il se baissa et sembla chercher quelque chose sans le trouver. Ils avaient installé un seau dans un coin de la cabane avec lequel ils pouvaient se laver plus facilement. Ce système manquait cruellement d'intimité mais était mieux que rien.

— Beth ! Tu sais où est le gel douche ? questionna-t-il.

Elle le chercha du regard et le trouva près de l'évier. Pas très hygiénique peut-être mais il servait aussi de liquide vaisselle.

— Tiens ! dit-elle en lui tendant.

Elle retourna près de sa soupe mais ne put s'empêcher de jeter de temps à autres des coups d'œil dans la direction de Daryl. Il était en train de se savonner le torse et le dos. Beth rougit brusquement alors que des pensées peu catholiques lui traversaient l'esprit. Ses fantasmes commençaient à la travailler un peu trop. Elle essaya de se raisonner. Elle avait dix-sept ans et des envies de son âge, il n'y avait rien de mal à avoir ce genre de pensées mais ils étaient mieux pour eux deux qu'elle ne les laisse pas filtrer.

Elle sursauta en voyant une main poser un couteau de chasse sur la paillasse à côté de la cuisinière. Elle tourna son visage vers Daryl et lui lança un regard interrogatif.

— J'ai trouvé ça hier, expliqua-t-il. Il est à toi. On commencera l'entraînement demain.

Elle posa sa main sur le couteau l'étudiant quelques secondes avant de se tourner vers lui en souriant.

— Merci ! s'exclama-t-elle.

Avant qu'il n'ait pu faire un mouvement de recul, Beth passa ses bras autour de sa taille. Elle le sentit se tendre légèrement. Les contacts physiques n'étaient visiblement pas son fort. Elle s'éloigna de lui aussi vite qu'elle l'avait enlacé.

— Et l'étui qui va avec, ajouta-t-il en le lui tendant.

Beth s'empressa d'enlever sa ceinture pour glisser l'étui dedans. Elle rangea le couteau à sa place. Elle était heureuse d'avoir un nouveau couteau contrairement au dernière celui-là semblait plus adapté à l'usage qu'elle allait en faire.

— Combien de temps penses-tu qu'on peut encore rester ici ? questionna-t-elle en retournant à sa soupe.

— Pas la moindre idée encore deux ou trois jours le temps que tes mains soient complètement guéries, répondit-il.

Il tendit la main pour mettre le doigt dans la casserole mais Beth le gratifia d'une petite tape. Il la regarda surpris tandis qu'elle lui lançait un regard d'avertissement.

— C'est bientôt fini, Daryl. Juste deux minutes. Tu peux patienter jusque-là ? plaisanta-t-elle.

Elle perdit son sourire en voyant qu'il ne semblait absolument pas amusé. Il déclara qu'il allait faire un tour autour de la cabane. Beth cligna des yeux le suivant du regard. Cet homme était une énigme.

oOoOo

Ils avaient quitté la cabane quelques jours plus tôt et s'étaient installés pour quelques jours dans une autre cabane. Elle était bien moins agencée que la dernière mais cela suffirait. Elle n'avait malheureusement pas l'eau courante.

— Pourquoi ne pouvait-on pas rester à l'autre ? avait demandé Beth en posant ses affaires sur le lit.

—On doit rester en mouvement. Une horde peut nous tomber dessus à tout moment.

— Mais c'est ça le truc, elle pourrait nous tomber dessus peu importe où nous sommes. J'aimais bien l'autre cabane, avait-elle finalement lâché avant de se laisser tomber sur le lit avec fort peu de délicatesse.

Ce soir-là, elle était installée près du feu. Il faisait nuit encore très tôt. D'après les calculs de Bath, il devait être entre le dix et le quinze janvier. Cela faisait près trois semaines que Daryl et elle avaient été séparés du reste de leur groupe. Ils laissaient des messages dès qu'ils le pouvaient. Ils n'indiquaient jamais où ils se trouvaient, écrivant simplement leurs noms avec du sang de rôdeur sur des panneaux de signalisation ou des murs. Ils ne voulaient pas que de mauvaises personnes les retrouvent. Tout ce qu'ils désiraient était que leur groupe sache qu'ils étaient vivants et qu'ils se battaient.

Beth écrivit la fourchette de dates possible en haut de la page de son journal intime avant de commencer à écrire.

_Cher Journal,_

_Cela fait plusieurs jours que je n'ai pas le temps de t'ouvrir. Daryl et moi avons dû changer de cabane. Je préférais celle d'avant. Au moins là, on avait l'eau courante et une cuisinière. Ici, il y a juste la cheminée et pour cuisiner ce n'est pas vraiment facile. Cela fait deux semaines que nous avons été séparés de notre groupe. Daryl et moi laissons des traces de notre passage en espérant qu'ils tombent dessus. Maggie me manque tant, papa aussi et Lori… J'aurai tellement souhaité être là tout le long de sa grossesse. Je sais que c'est étrange mais je sais que moi-même je n'aurai sans doute jamais d'enfant alors la voir enceinte m'apaisait un peu même si cela n'avait pas été toujours le cas._

_Daryl et moi ne parlons pas beaucoup. Nous n'avons pas de grandes discussions. Il n'est pas le genre à parler pour ne rien dire. On dirait que son nombre de mots est compté et qu'il devra payer plus cher s'il le dépasse. Un peu comme un forfait téléphone en fait. Mes blagues sont de plus en plus nulles mais je sais qu'il faut que je continue à rire. Souvent, je me rends compte que je souris toute seule en pensant à avant ou même à quelque chose d'étrange que Daryl a fait. Daryl ne sourit pas beaucoup non plus mais j'ai l'impression qu'il le fait plus que lorsque je l'ai rencontré il y a quelques mois. Combien de mois au fait ? Deux, trois, quatre ? Le temps passe si vite et si lentement à la fois. J'ai l'impression que cela fait des années que je le connais. C'est étrange en sachant que si l'épidémie n'avait pas eu lieu, je ne l'aurais sans doute jamais rencontré. Et puis…_

— Beth, le lapin est cuit, déclara Daryl.

Elle ferma son journal intime d'un coup sec et le rangea dans son sac avant qu'il ne lui tende une assiette. Beth commença à manger avec les dos. Tout cela était beaucoup plus pratique que de se battre avec une fourchette et un couteau. Elle détachait la chair des os avec méticulosité avant de la déguster.

— Ça manque un peu de ketchup, non ? plaisanta-t-elle.

— Mmmh, marmonna Daryl en esquissant un sourire.

— Dis-moi Daryl. Qu'est-ce qui te manque le plus de l'ancien monde ? demanda-t-elle après un moment de silence.

Daryl essuya sa bouche d'un revers de main. Il fixa Beth quelques secondes mais elle n'avait pas l'impression qu'il la voyait.

— Un bon lit, répondit-il finalement.

— Celui de l'ancienne cabane était plutôt pas mal, remarqua-t-elle.

Elle savait qu'elle l'agaçait à faire sans cesse référence à l'ancienne cabane mais elle ne pouvait s'en empêcher. Cette cabane avait été l'endroit le plus confortable dans lequel elle avait vécu depuis qu'ils avaient quitté la ferme.

— Pas assez dur à mon goût, répliqua-t-il en se levant.

Il tendit le bras pour prendre l'assiette de Beth et la poser dans l'évier avec les autres. Beth le suivit du regard comme elle le faisait souvent. Comme toujours, il portait sa veste en cuir sur laquelle étaient cousues des ailes d'ange. Elle se demandait si Daryl faisait partie d'une bande de bikers avant tout cela.

— Tu veux jouer à un jeu ? questionna-t-elle soudainement.

— Pourquoi je voudrais jouer à un jeu, Barbie ? répondit-il.

Beth le vit esquisser un sourire. Il avait arrêté de l'appeler « gamine » suite à leur échange à ce sujet quelques jours plutôt. Toutefois il s'était empressé de lui trouver un nouveau surnom.

— Pour passer le temps ? S'amuser ?

Il leva les yeux au ciel mais finit par s'asseoir en face d'elle près du feu. Elle sortit un jeu de carte de son sac.

— Je l'ai trouvé dans l'ancienne cabane, crut-elle bon d'expliquer. Strip-poker ? plaisanta-t-elle en souriant timidement.

— Si je ne te connaissais pas, je penserais que t'essaies de flirter avec moi, rétorqua Daryl sans sourire.

Beth sentit la course de son cœur s'accélérer. Elle savait qu'elle était en train de rougir et espérait que cela ne se voit pas du fait du peu de lumière. Elle se força à sourire un peu plus.

— Mais tu me connais et tu sais que je plaisante, répliqua-t-elle. Bataille ? proposa-t-elle.

— Mmmh, se contenta de marmonner Daryl en se caressant le menton.

Beth commença à distribuer les cartes et ils purent ainsi jouer. Daryl ne montrait pas vraiment d'enthousiaste. Beth pouvait voir qu'il était toujours sur le qui-vive son arbalète reposait contre sa chaise. Elle ne l'avait jamais vu sans, il dormait même avec. Elle était certaine qu'il n'avait pas le sommeil lourd et qu'il restait en alerte même endormi. Beth avait commencé à réagir ainsi aussi et à se réveiller au moindre bruit. Cela l'empêchait bien souvent d'avoir des nuits complètes.

Elle enleva son gilet. Près du feu, elle n'avait vraiment pas froid.

— Prêt ? Tu sais comment y jouer ?

Daryl lui lança un regard blasé et elle ne put s'empêcher de rougir de nouveau. Peut-être penserait-il que le feu en était la raison. La partie commença dans le silence. Jusqu'à ce que deux cartes identique tombent, il eut bataille et de nouveau deux cartes pareilles. Finalement au troisième tour Beth remporta les dix cartes en jeu. Elle trépigna de joie alors qu'elle les prenait. Daryl esquissa un sourire qu'elle pensa amusé tandis qu'ils retournaient à leur jeu.

* * *

**Alors qu'avez-vous pensé de ce chapitre ? Je ne suis toujours pas douée pour les scènes d'action mais j'essaye vraiment je vous promets, j'essaye. Bref, n'hésitez pas à me laisser une review (je réponds toujours à chacune d'entre elles), à follow l'histoire et à la mettre dans vos favoris. **

**A bientôt avec le 5ème chapitre,**

**Colibrii**


	5. Chapitre 5

**Bonjour ou bonsoir,**

**Je reviens enfin avec le cinquième chapitre. Pour tout vous dire, je n'ai aucune excuse pour vous avoir fait attendre si longtemps à part le fait que je ne me sois pas rendue compte qu'autant de jours étaient passés depuis ma dernière mise à jour. Comme toujours, je remercie toutes les personnes qui ont pris le temps de lire ma fanfiction, de la follower et de laisser une review. Cette fanfiction est même désormais dans les favoris de quelqu'un et je dois avouer que cela me rend vraiment heureuse.**

**Emy0708 : Merci pour ta review. Cela me fait plaisir que tu suives toujours ma fanfiction et que tu prennes le temps de me laisser ton avis.**

**Loubna : Merci pour ta review. je suis ravie que ma fanfiction sinon pour répondre à ta question. Le véritable rapprochement entre eux arrivera peut-être bientôt ou peut-être pas. Désolée mais je ne peux rien dire au risque de vous spoiler la suite. Ce serait dommage, n'est-ce pas ?**

**Song-of-fire : Je te remercie d'avoir pris le temps de me laisser une review surtout si tu n'as pas l'habitude de le faire. Il est vrai que les Bethyl en Français sont rares mais le fandom TWD français lui-même n'est pas très grand. Je voulais partir sur autre chose que sur la trame du kidnapping que nous a laissé la saison 4, c'est une des raisons pour laquelle j'ai décidé de me détourner un peu de la série tout en gardant les grandes lignes. J'espère que ce chapitre 5 te plaira.**

**Bonne Lecture,**

**Colibrii**

* * *

Beth et Daryl étaient sur le chemin pour aller en ville. Beth avait bien un couteau mais c'était aussi sa seule arme. Daryl lui avait clairement fait comprendre qu'ils allaient devoir lui trouver autre chose.

— Une faux ? T'en penses quoi ? questionna-t-elle. A moins que ce soit une faucille je confonds toujours. Je parle de la petite et pas de la grande. Oh, je crois que je m'embrouille moi-même.

Daryl esquissa un sourire les yeux sur la route.

— Je pense que tu parles de la faucille et je dois t'avouer que je ne pense pas qu'on en trouve une.

— Donc quoi ?

— J'en ai pas la moindre idée, Beth, rétorqua-t-il sur un ton n'admettant aucune réplique.

Beth se tut. Elle savait qu'elle parlait trop parfois mais elle ne pouvait pas se retenir. Elle avait tendance à faire ça seulement avec les gens avec qui elle était mal l'aise et le stress n'arrangeait en rien son état. Ils arrivèrent en ville. LaGrange avait été une ville de plus de trente mille habitants avant l'épidémie et cela l'inquiétait. Que feraient-ils s'ils se retrouvaient face à une horde.

— Y a un magasin de chasse au coin de la rue, déclara-t-il.

— Comment est-ce que tu sais ça ? ne put-elle s'empêcher de demander.

Elle se mordilla la lèvre inférieure. Une fois de plus, il avait fallu qu'elle ouvre sa bouche.

— J'avais l'habitude d'y aller… avant…

— Ah !

Elle reporta son attention vers l'extérieur regardant les bâtiments qui défilaient. Daryl arrêta la voiture près du magasin d'arme. Non loin d'eux, trois rôdeurs étaient penchés sur un cadavre de chien. Beth se demanda si les animaux se transformaient aussi tandis que Daryl allait vers eux. Il tira une flèche dans la tête de celui qui avait été un homme. Les deux rôdeuses tournèrent leurs visages, dont il ne restait plus grand-chose, vers lui. Daryl tira une deuxième flèche avant de poignarder la dernière dans la tête. Il récupéra ses deux flèches avant d'aller retrouver Beth.

Il lui fit signe de le suivre. Daryl frappa à la vitre du magasin enfin à ce qu'il restait des vitres. Ils entendirent un grognement et Beth put voir un rôdeur sortir de la pénombre du magasin. Il était suivi par un autre. Daryl et elle s'éloignèrent des vitres brisées. Le premier rôdeur tomba en voulant passer par là. Daryl lui enfonça le couteau dans la tête. Le deuxième fit de même mais avant que Daryl n'ait pu faire quoi que ce soit Beth avait poignardé le zombie. Elle lui sourit légèrement avant de sortir difficilement le couteau de la tête.

Daryl pénétra dans le magasin, Beth sur ses talons. Depuis qu'elle avait failli être mordue par un rôdeur, il avait été bien plus prudent qu'il ne l'était déjà. Daryl s'arrêta devant le secteur randonnée. Il attrapa un piolet et le montra à Beth. Elle hocha la tête tandis qu'il le lui tendait. Elle attrapa une paire de chaussures de randonnée qu'elle mit dans son sac.

— Les miennes sont presque mortes, se crut-elle bon de préciser.

Daryl haussa les épaules avant de recommencer à marcher. Il arrêta les barres nourrissantes que personne n'avait pensé à prendre et les mit dans son sac avant de prendre deux gourdes.

— Tu ne veux pas de sac de couchage ? demanda-t-elle en tendant la main vers l'un d'eux.

— Si prends-le, rétorqua-t-il en se dirigeant vers la réserve.

Les gens avaient pensé à regarder partout dans le magasin mais n'étaient visiblement aller dans la réserve. Une grande armoire fermée à l'aide d'un cadenas s'y trouvait. Daryl commença à taper dessus pour l'ouvrir tandis que Beth disparaissait. Elle revint quelques minutes plus tard avec un trousseau de clefs.

— Essaye ça ! proposa-t-elle en le lui tendant.

Il le prit en grommelant quelque chose que Beth ne comprit pas. Il tenta d'ouvrir le cadenas avec plusieurs clefs avant de finalement trouver la bonne. Il ouvrit les portes de l'armoire.

— Oh putain ! s'exclama-t-il. Ça c'est du matos !

Il attrapa un révolver qu'il donna à Beth lui disant que désormais il s'agissait du sien. Il récupéra les munitions tandis que Beth attrapait un étui dans lequel elle pourrait mettre sa nouvelle arme. Ils quittèrent après que Daryl ait attrapé une sorte de fusil mitrailleur. Beth ne s'était jamais intéressée aux armes à feu et avait du mal à les identifier.

Ils sortirent du magasin et Daryl surveilla la route tandis que Beth écrivait leurs noms sur le mur. Elle avait dû mettre les mains dans directement dans un rôdeur et utiliser ses intestins –ou ce qu'il en restait- pour pouvoir le faire. Elle n'était plus facilement dégoûtée désormais mais l'odeur de putréfaction était toujours la plus difficile à supporter.

— On fait quoi maintenant ? demanda-t-elle en essuyant ses mains sur son jean.

— Y a une épicerie en face. On trouvera peut-être quelque chose, répondit-il.

Beth le suivit alors qu'il traversait la route. Ils atteignirent rapidement l'épicerie et y pénétrèrent après s'être assurés qu'elle était sécurisée. Beth attrapa les quelques paquets de pâtes qui restaient tandis que Daryl se dirigeait vers le fond du magasin. Elle était sur le point d'aller dans un autre rayon lorsqu'elle entendit des voix masculines provenant de l'extérieur. Elle se baissa espérant passer inaperçue. Ses doigts étaient autour du manche de son couteau de chasse. Il ne faudrait pas qu'elle hésite.

— Pas la peine de te cacher poupée, on t'a vue ! s'exclama une voix dans son dos. Allez viens ! On te fera pas de mal !

Elle tourna son visage lentement vers eux. Elle aurait dû savoir qu'elle n'était pas cachée. Elle aurait dû être plus rapide. Elle se leva lentement ne sachant pas quoi faire d'autre. Elle avait caché son couteau dans son dos quelques secondes plus tôt en espérant qu'ils ne le voient pas.

Ils étaient trois. Lui était le plus vieux. Une petit cinquantaine d'année, les cheveux gris et des yeux noirs perçants. Les deux autres étaient bien plus jeunes et ne devaient pas être beaucoup plus vieux qu'elle. Elle se rappela Randall et son groupe, ce qu'ils avaient fait à ces deux jeunes filles sans défense. Elle savait que Daryl était là, qu'il la protégerait mais s'ils le blessaient.

— Tu es toute seule ? questionna l'un des jeunes.

Elle hocha la tête tremblante. Il ne fallait mieux pas qu'ils s'attendent à tomber sur Daryl.

— Tu t'appelles comment ?

— Maggie, mentit-elle la voix tremblante.

L'homme se gratta le menton pensif tandis que les deux jeunes échangeaient un regard en souriant.

— Eh bien Maggie… Tu as peur ? Pourquoi ? On ne te fera pas de mal, on a aucune raison de le faire.

Les deux jeunes se précipitèrent vers elle et l'attrapèrent par les bras après un signe de tête de leur chef. Beth tenta de se débattre. Daryl lui avait appris à se défendre contre un agresseur mais le faire contre deux était un peu plus compliqué que ça.

— Arrête de te débattre, poupée ! Tu vas te faire mal plutôt qu'autre chose.

Son ton était sale. Elle détestait la manière dont il la regardait. Il leva la main et la posa sur son sein. Son cœur rata un battement. Il allait vraiment la violer sur le sol de cette épicerie ! Beth ne savait pas quoi faire. Devait-elle hurler ? Se débattre ? Ou laisser faire, les mettre en confiance jusqu'à ce que Daryl intervienne. Parce qu'il interviendrait elle n'en doutait pas.

— Tu as quel âge, poupée ? demanda-t-il.

Le désir dans sa voix lui donnait envie de vomir mais elle répondit tout de même d'une voix hésitante qu'elle en avait dix-sept. Il sourit légèrement caressant sa joue de ses doigts sales. Elle ne bougea pas se contentant de fermer les yeux espérant paraître soumise. Plus elle paraissait inoffensive plus il serait facile pour Daryl mais aussi pour elle de les surprendre.

— Lâchez-la ! Je crois qu'elle a compris, déclara l'homme. Allez surveiller l'extérieur !

Les deux jeunes s'éloignèrent sans protester tandis qu'il la poussait contre l'un des rayons. Elle pouvait sentir contre son ventre son excitation. Elle tenta de garder son calme ce qui n'était pas facile. Elle se demandait comment elle avait pu être aussi placide depuis le début tant la situation la répugnait. L'homme posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Elle reconnut le goût de l'alcool contre sa langue alors qu'il forçait sa bouche. Ses mains caressaient doucement ses hanches. Lentement, elle passa sa main dans son dos à la recherche de son couteau tandis que l'autre était passée autour de son cou. Elle sentit une main dans son dos lui mettre un couteau dans la sienne. Daryl… Il ne l'avait pas quittée.

Elle n'hésita pas comme Daryl lui avait conseillé et planta le couteau dans le cou de l'homme. Il voulut s'éloigner d'elle pour crier mais elle l'en empêcha étouffant son cri de sa bouche. Elle bougea un peu le couteau espérant le tuer plus vite. Elle l'éloigna d'elle. Il était désormais impossible pour lui de parler. Ses yeux étaient exorbités tandis que le sang s'échappait de sa blessure. Daryl le rattrapa avant qu'il ne tombe lourdement et le posa au sol doucement et fit signe à Beth de le suivre. Elle attrapa son sac avant de s'exécuter.

Il s'approcha de la devanture. Beth leva un peu la tête et put voir les deux jeunes qui discutaient en fumant.

— Prépare-toi à courir vers la voiture, lui murmura-t-il tout en vérifiant son revolver. Je vais tirer une fois avec l'arbalète pour l'effet de surprise. Tu la récupèreras.

Beth hocha la tête prête à suivre les instructions de Daryl. Elle vit Daryl prendre une grande inspiration avant de se lever et de tirer une première fois avec son arbalète. La flèche attint l'un des garçons en pleine tête. Il lâcha son arbalète pour prendre son révolver avant que l'autre n'ait eu le temps de réagir et tira. Il le manqua et toucha l'épaule. Beth attrapa l'arbalète. L'autre garçon était en train de se traîner essayant de récupérer son arme. Daryl mit un coup de pieds dedans tandis que l'autre le suppliait de ne pas lui faire de mal. Il perdait beaucoup de sang et semblait avoir l'épaule totalement détruite.

Daryl se détourna de lui et récupéra sa flèche avant de courir à la suite de Beth vers la voiture. Elle entendait les cris du jeune homme qui les suppliait de ne pas le laisser seul. Elle monta du côté passager tandis qu'il s'installait côté conducteur. Il lança son sac à l'arrière avant de démarrer la voiture. Les rôdeurs auraient sans doute entendu le coup de feu et n'allaient pas tarder à arriver. Beth pouvait en voir qui arrivaient au coin de la rue en face. Daryl fit rapidement demi-tour et dirigea la voiture par où ils étaient venus. Des rôdeurs arrivaient d'un peu partout.

Le cœur de Beth battait la chamade et la peur et l'angoisse la tenaillait. Elle ne voulait qu'ils leur arrivent quelque chose, pas à cause d'elle. Tout ça était de sa faute. Si seulement, elle avait été plus précautionneuse, plus discrète. Elle sentit à peine les larmes qui commençaient à couler le long de ses joues tandis qu'ils sortaient de la ville en évitant les rôdeurs.

Daryl posa sa main sur la sienne. Elle releva son visage essuyant rapidement ses larmes. Elle tenta de lui sourire timidement et entrelaça ses doigts aux siens.

— Ça va aller, Beth. Ça va aller, souffla-t-il.

Avant qu'elle n'ait pu se retenir, elle éclata en sanglots. Elle se détestait d'être ainsi. Faible. C'était le mot. Elle était faible. Daryl retira sa main de la sienne pour rétrograder. Elle n'avait pas vu les kilomètres défiler alors qu'elle ne cessait de s'apitoyer sur son sort. Il tourna dans le chemin forestier. Beth se sentit soudain très seule alors que sa main n'était plus accrochée à la sienne. Très seule mais aussi très sale. Elle sentait les doigts de son agresseur sur elle et elle dut se retenir pour ne pas vomir durant les derniers mètres qu'ils parcouraient. Elle ne prit pas le temps de récupérer son sac qu'elle se dirigeait en courant vers la cabane. Un gros bidon d'eau de pluie se trouvait près de l'entrée. Avant que Daryl n'ait pu la retenir, elle retira son coupe-vent et son T-shirt et commença à se frotter vigoureusement. L'eau était glacée mais elle s'en moquait. Elle voulait juste retirer cette sensation désagréable, le goût de sa bouche sur la sienne.

— Beth ! Beth ! Arrête ça, tu vas attraper la mort.

Elle cracha l'eau qu'elle avait en bouche tentant de retirer son odeur.

— Beth, l'appela de nouveau Daryl.

Sa voix était triste. Elle se tourna vers lui et le serra contre elle avant qu'il n'ait pu reculer.

— Il est partout Daryl. Il est partout, bredouilla-t-elle.

Daryl passa ses bras autour d'elle la berçant doucement. Délicatement il s'éloigna d'elle alors que ses pleurs se taraient. Il passa son bras autour de sa taille pour la guider vers la cabane.

— Assieds-toi sur le lit. Je vais… je vais te remplir un seau d'eau si tu veux te laver.

Elle s'exécuta et le suivit du regard alors qu'il repartait à l'extérieur avec un seau. Beth commençait à frissonner. Elle s'était à peine rendu compte qu'elle était encore en soutien-gorge. Daryl revint quelques minutes plus tard avec le seau rempli qu'il posa près de la cheminée. Juste avant il avait laissé le t-shirt de Beth sur le lit.

— Je vais chercher ce que j'ai laissé dehors et ensuite je fais le feu, expliqua-t-il.

Elle avait l'impression que c'était la première fois qu'il lui parlait autant sans qu'elle-même ait engagé la conversation. Elle le suivit du regard sans pour autant bouger. Elle avait encore envie de pleurer mais elle réussit à retenir les larmes avant qu'elles dévalent ses joues. Elle se força à se lever et se dirigea près de l'évier sur lequel étaient posées leurs deux brosses à dents. Elle prit la sienne et mit une bonne dose de dentifrice. Il fallait que ce goût immonde quitte sa bouche.

Daryl revint alors dans la cabane. Il se dirigea vers la cheminée après avoir posé les sacs près du lit. Alors qu'il préparait le feu, il jeta un coup d'œil dans la direction de Beth. Il croisa son regard et baissa les yeux en se massant la nuque visiblement mal à l'aise.

— Il y a son sang sur mon t-shirt, déclara-t-elle d'une voix neutre.

— Je dois avoir une chemise en plus dans mon sac, regarde ! répliqua-t-il en essayant de faire démarrer le feu.

Beth se pencha vers le sac de Daryl. Elle en sortit plusieurs boîtes de conserve ainsi que des pansements avant de trouver la chemise au fond du sac. Elle attrapa le gel douche et entreprit de se frotter la peau. Elle se rendait à peine compte que sa peau était en train de rougir du fait de son manque de délicatesse. Elle se rinça rapidement et s'essuya avec la petite serviette qu'ils avaient trouvée le jour de leur arrivée. Beth enfila ensuite la chemise. Elle était à manches longues et bien trop grande mais pour la première fois depuis l'agression, elle se sentit apaisée. Il fallait absolument qu'elle nettoie ses affaires. Son t-shirt était plein du sang de son agresseur et son jean de celui de rôdeurs.

— Je vais laver mes vêtements, tu veux que je fasse les tiens ? questionna-t-elle.

— Je ferai les miens demain.

— T'es sûr ? Je fais les miens donc.

— Tu portes ma seule chemise de rechange, répliqua-t-il d'une voix neutre.

— Pardon, souffla-t-elle.

Elle ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'elle lui prenait son seul moyen de se changer.

— T'en as plus besoin que moi de toute manière, remarqua-t-il.

Elle récupéra le seau avec lequel elle s'était lavée et le pendit au-dessus du feu pour faire chauffer un peu l'eau. Elle savait que le sang ne partirait que difficilement à l'eau froide mais avec de l'eau trop chaude, cela serait encore pire. Le silence s'installa entre eux tandis que le feu crépitait dans la cheminée. Elle alla récupérer sa deuxième paire de sous-vêtements dans son sac. C'était ses seuls vêtements de rechange, les seuls qu'elle avait dans son sac lorsqu'ils avaient été séparés de leur groupe. Elle tendit la main pour récupérer le seau mais Daryl fut plus rapide et l'enleva de dessus du feu. La serviette le protégeant de la chaleur. Elle lui sourit légèrement avant de mettre les sous-vêtements dans le seau et de les frotter. Elle les mit ensuite sur le sol et nettoya du mieux qu'elle put son t-shirt. Le sang n'était pas quelque chose de facile à faire partir.

— On te trouvera un autre t-shirt, déclara Daryl brisant soudain le silence.

Elle se contenta d'hocher la tête repoussant ses cheveux derrière ses oreilles. Elle se redressa et retira son jean après avoir enlevé ses chaussures. La chemise de Daryl lui arrivait mi-cuisse et il fallait absolument qu'elle nettoie son pantalon. Elle jeta un coup d'œil dans sa direction. Il ne la regardait pas. Un pouce contre ses dents, il fixait les flammes, pensif. Elle lava son jean avant de le mettre à côté des autres. Elle se leva et se dirigea vers la porte lorsque la voix de Daryl l'arrêta.

— Tu comptes aller dehors dans cette tenue ?

— J'ai besoin d'un seau d'eau claire, expliqua-t-elle.

— Je vais y aller, dit-il en se levant.

Il lui prit le seau des mains et revint quelques minutes plus tard avec ce dernier plein. Beth rinça ses vêtements consciencieusement avant de les essorer et de les mettre sur les chaises non loin du feu.

— Tu as faim, Daryl ? demanda-t-elle.

Il fallait absolument qu'elle se garde active pour éviter de trop penser. Il se secoua la tête et lui conseilla d'une voix plus douce qu'à l'accoutumée d'aller se coucher. Elle se mordilla la lèvre inférieure ne sachant trop que faire. Finalement, elle se décida à l'écouter et alla se glisser sous les couvertures. Elle s'installa sur le côté sous visage tourné vers Daryl qu'elle pouvait ainsi observer. Elle remonta le col de la chemise et respira l'odeur qui s'en dégageait. Un mélange de tabac froid et de bois humide. Daryl. Ses paupières devinrent rapidement lourdes et elle trouva ainsi le monde des songes en quelques minutes.

oOoOo

Contrairement à ce qu'elle avait craint, ses nuits ne furent pas peuplées de cauchemars. Elle dormait relativement bien. La présence de Daryl non loin d'elle n'y était pas étrangère. Près de lui, elle ressentait toujours cet inexplicable sentiment de sécurité. Elle savait qu'elle pouvait compter sur lui et parfois elle souhaitait pouvoir faire autre chose que compter pour lui.

Deux semaines étaient passées. Un mois et une semaine depuis qu'ils avaient perdu leur groupe. Après d'âpres négociations, Beth avait réussi à convaincre Daryl qu'ils feraient mieux de retourner à leur première cabane. Contrairement à la plupart des maisons et cabanes par lesquelles ils avaient transité, elle avait l'eau potable et le fait qu'elle se trouve en forêt était un autre avantage non négligeable.

Ils y étaient finalement retournés espérant qu'elle ne soit pas envahie. Beth esquissa un sourire en la voyant telle qu'elle était lorsqu'ils l'avaient quittée trois semaines plus tôt. Elle passa son bras sous celui de Daryl sans que celui-ci ne la repousse. Depuis l'incident, Daryl et elle n'avaient cessé de se rapprocher à sa grande joie. Elle ne pensait pas qu'il la voyait comme une compagne potentielle mais il était indéniable qu'il l'estimait.

Le mois de janvier avait laissé la place à celui de février et les températures remontaient lentement. Toutefois, ils savaient tous les deux que le temps serait sans doute assez fluctuant jusqu' à la mi-avril.

A peine arrivés, ils avaient commencé à creuser autour de la cabane. Il fallait que « leur » maison soit la plus sécurisée possible aussi Beth avait eu l'idée de creuser de grandes fosses autour d'elle. Elles n'arrêteraient sans doute pas une horde mais empêcheraient quelques rôdeurs solitaires de s'approcher trop près de l'habitation. Cela avait pris près d'une semaine de travailler pour les finir mais le résultat en fallait la peine. Ils avaient laissé quelques bandes de terre qui leur permettaient d'atteindre les deux côtés du fossé.

Installée autour de la table, Beth était en train d'écrire dans son journal intime. Elle avait fini le premier cahier et avait dû en trouver un autre durant l'une de leurs expéditions. Elle n'avait encore jamais tiré un coup de feu avec son revolver mais maniait désormais avec une dextérité certaine le piolet.

Elle releva le visage de son journal. Daryl était en train de faire cuire un corbeau qu'il avait tué le matin même. Beth n'était pas allée avec lui durant cette chasse. Elle s'était bêtement tordue la cheville deux jours plus tôt et avait du mal à marcher. Elle avait dû insister à plusieurs reprises pour que Daryl la laisse l'aider à faire les fosses.

— Quel est ton deuxième prénom Daryl ? demanda-t-elle d'un seul coup.

— Pourquoi tu me demandes ça d'un seul coup ? questionna-t-il en lui lançant un regard surpris.

— Comme ça pour savoir, sans raison particulière. Le mien c'est Mildred si tu veux tout savoir, le prénom de ma grand-mère maternelle. Et toi alors ? insista-t-elle.

Elle vit sa mâchoire se contractée légèrement. Il baragouina quelque chose qu'elle ne comprit pas.

— Pardon ?

— Marion, lâcha-t-il finalement.

— Marion ? Comme ?

— Comme le réel prénom de John Wayne. Mon vieux en était fan, expliqua-t-il.

— Et d'où vient le prénom de ton frère ? Je veux dire Merle, c'est pas vraiment courant non plus comme prénom.

— C'était le prénom de mon grand-père paternel. Il est mort peu de temps avant la naissance de mon frère, répondit-il.

Il se tut quelques secondes. Beth le vit hésiter, ouvrir la bouche puis la fermer finalement il se lança :

— C'est ton vrai prénom Beth ?

— Non, je m'appelle Bethany mais tout le monde m'appelle Beth d'aussi loin que je me souvienne, répondit-elle en souriant.

Elle le vit hocher légèrement la tête et le silence s'installa de nouveau entre eux. Elle qui était si mal à l'aise à cause de lui par le passé avait commencé à s'y faire petit à petit. Le calme parfois était un agréable refuge.

oOoOo

Beth et Daryl étaient partis chasser. La cheville de Beth allait mieux depuis deux jours et elle était capable de marcher sans grimacer. Beth apprenait à traquer et se débrouillait de mieux en mieux. Elle différenciait désormais facilement les traces laissées par un rôdeur ou celles laissées par un chevreuil ou un lapin. Ce jour-là, Daryl l'avait même laissé prendre son arbalète et elle espérait pouvoir attraper sa première proie par elle-même.

Daryl était un professeur patient et il était agréable de travailler avec lui. Au-delà de ses compétences, Beth savait que ce n'était pas la raison pour laquelle elle aimait passer de temps avec lui. Plus le temps passait, plus Beth se sentait attirée par lui. Daryl était quelqu'un de bien. Sous des aspects assez rudes, Beth avait découvert un homme protecteur et tendre. Après son agression, Daryl avait tout fait pour qu'elle aille mieux. Parfois Beth sentait encore les mains de l'autre sur elle mais il lui suffisait de se concentrer sur une image de Daryl et la peur la quittait lentement. Il l'apaisait et lui permettait de se sentir sauve. Elle ne savait pas très bien ce qu'elle apportait à Daryl. Peut-être riait-il un peu plus depuis qu'ils étaient tous les deux. Il était aussi un peu plus ouvert. Même s'il ne parlait pas de lui-même de sa vie d'avant, il n'évitait plus les questions et avait partagé avec elle quelques anecdotes d'enfance.

Après avoir raté le troisième lapin de la journée, Beth avait rendu son arbalète à Daryl et s'était éloigné un peu de lui. Elle avait vu quelques plantes comestibles un peu plus tôt. Elle les ramassa en silence et les rangea dans son sac. Elle pourrait faire une bonne soupe avec ça. Elle allait retrouver Daryl quand en se levant elle tomba nez à nez avec un rôdeur. Elle eut à peine le temps de se demander comment elle avait pu ne pas l'entendre, en faisant un pas en arrière, Beth trébucha et tomba. Elle ne put retenir un cri tandis qu'elle cherchait son couteau. Elle l'avait en main avant de chuter mais l'avait lâché comme une idiote. Elle recula espérant mettre de la distance entre elle et le zombie mais celui-ci la suivit avide de chair. Il se pencha au-dessus d'elle. Beth l'attrapa par les bras tendant de le maintenir le plus loin possible d'elle. Le rôdeur gagnait du terrain seconde après seconde. Elle allait mourir. C'était la fin. Elle hurla de nouveau en un long cri continu. Le rôdeur n'était plus qu'à quelques centimètres de son visage lorsqu'il tomba lourdement sur elle. Beth le repoussa avec rapidité.

Une flèche était plantée dans le crâne du rôdeur et elle put entendre la voix de Daryl l'appeler. Elle se redressa lentement tandis que Daryl se baissait à son niveau. Il posa une main sur son épaule tandis que Beth ne pouvait s'empêcher de trembler. Elle était passée vraiment très près du trépas. Elle releva son visage vers Daryl et put lire l'inquiétude dans ses yeux. Son regard descendit vers ses lèvres. Qu'avait-elle à perdre après tout ? Elle risquait à tout moment de mourir. Avant que Daryl n'ait pu esquisser un mouvement de recul, Beth passa ses bras autour de son cou et lui planta un baiser sur les lèvres. Elle le sentit se tendre légèrement. Il ne s'attendait visiblement pas à un tel assaut. Elle ne sut exactement combien de temps elle resta ses lèvres sur celles de Daryl jusqu'à ce que ce dernier l'éloigne de lui. Il n'avait pas été brusque juste incroyablement froid alors que ses doigts encerclaient ses poignets et faisaient en sorte qu'elle se détache de lui.

— On ferait mieux de rentrer, déclara-t-il d'une voix neutre.

Il se leva sans un regard pour elle tandis qu'elle se sentait rougir. Elle récupéra son couteau tandis que Daryl reprenait sa flèche plantée dans la tête du rôdeur. Le chemin de retour vers la cabane se fit dans un silence pesant. Daryl marchait quelques mètres devant elle essayant visiblement de mettre le plus de distance possible entre eux. Elle ne put s'empêcher d'être blessée. Etait-elle si repoussante que cela ? Elle savait que cela n'avait sans doute aucun rapport avec son attractivité physique pourtant dans sa tête tournaient des dizaines de questions qui lui rappelaient pour chacune d'elles son manque de confiance en elle.

Elle pénétra dans la cabane à la suite de Daryl. Elle se dirigea vers le coin cuisine où elle lava les plantes qu'elle avait trouvé. Elle jeta un coup d'œil dans la direction de Daryl. Assis à la table, il était en train de dépouiller le lapin qu'il avait attrapé. Son visage était froid et vide de toute expression. Le cœur de Beth se serra. C'était la première fois qu'elle le voyait aussi peu expressif et elle savait que cela venait d'elle.. Elle s'assit en bout de table avec son journal intime. Il était encore tôt et pas encore l'heure de faire un feu.

Daryl se leva d'un seul coup et quitta la cabane. Elle jeta un coup d'œil au lapin qu'il venait de finir de vider. Elle ne put toutefois s'empêcher d'être vexée. Allait-il la fuir ainsi pour toujours ? Elle ne l'avait qu'embrasser après tout. Juste un baiser inoffensif. Il l'avait repoussée, elle ne tenterait plus mais il n'avait pas besoin d'être aussi froid.

_Cher journal_

_Aujourd'hui, Daryl et moi sommes allés en forêt. Enfin d'un point de vue technique, nous sommes déjà en forêt étant donné que nous y vivons. Enfin passons. J'ai eu le droit d'utiliser son arbalète pour la première fois tandis que nous traquions. Je ne suis pas encore très douée pour ça mais je suis sûre que je vais finir par m'améliorer. Daryl est un bon professeur malgré son caractère pas toujours facile et avec l'entraînement… enfin, encore faut-il qu'il accepte de continuer à m'entraîner. Non ! Mais sincèrement je vois pas où est le problème. Je comprends qu'il est réagi de la manière dont il l'a fait mais est-il obligé de se comporter par la suite comme un mufle ! _

_Bref ! Revenons à ce qui nous intéresse. Je n'ai pas réussi à toucher la proie que nous traquions mais je suis sure qu'avec de l'entraînement, je vais y arriver. Pendant je ramassais des plantes comestibles, j'ai été attaqué par un rôdeur. Je me demande encore comment je n'ai pas pu l'entendre. Je suis tombée et j'étais persuadée que j'allais mourir. Comme une idiote, j'avais laissé tomber mon couteau pendant ma chute. Heureusement, Daryl était là. Je ne compte pas le nombre de fois où il m'a sauvé la vie depuis que nous ne sommes que tous les deux et même avant. Je sais que je serais morte au moins une dizaine de fois s'il n'avait pas été là et parfois je me dis que je suis vraiment tout ce qu'il y a d'inutile. A chaque…_

La porte de la cabane s'ouvrit sur Daryl. Il tenait dans ses bras quelques morceaux de petit bois. Il croisa son regard quelques secondes mais le détourna rapidement. Beth sentit l'agacement monter en elle alors qu'il se dirigeait vers la cuisinière.

— Tu comptes m'ignorer encore longtemps ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix la plus neutre possible.

Il arrêta son mouvement alors qu'il installait le bois dans la cuisinière. Beth le vit se pincer les lèvres.

— J't'ignore pas, gamine, rétorqua-t-il sans la regarder.

Gamine ! Il ne l'avait plus appelée ainsi depuis près de trois semaines. Elle ferma les yeux et prit une grande inspiration. Il ne servait à rien de lui hurler dessus, elle le savait.

— C'était juste un baiser, Daryl. Pas la peine d'en faire un si grand cas, répliqua-t-elle.

Elle préférait minimiser la situation plutôt qu'il reste ainsi sans même lui adresser un regard.

— Mmmh, se contenta-t-il de marmonner.

— Alors ?

— Alors quoi Beth ? s'agaça-t-il soudainement. Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise ?

— Rien… Je… Tu n'as juste pas besoin d'être gêné en ma présence… Ce… Ce n'était qu'un baiser, rien d'autre !

Elle baissa le visage les joues rougies. Elle avait toujours été le genre de filles à rougir facilement et elle savait que cela la décrédibilisait souvent ce qui l'agaçait prodigieusement. Elle jeta un coup d'œil dans la direction de Daryl qui s'occupait du feu visiblement très concentré.

— Mmmh…

Beth leva les yeux au ciel mais reporta son attention sur son journal intime. Elle espérait que tout rentrerait dans l'ordre. Elle ne savait même pas pourquoi elle l'avait embrassé. Ou au contraire, elle le savait trop. Elle avait été folle d'espérer un retour et elle le savait désormais.

* * *

**Alors qu'avez-vous pensé de ce chapitre ? N'hésitez pas à laisser votre avis.**


	6. Chapitre 6

**Bonjour ou bonsoir (selon l'heure)**

**Le temps passe si vite. A chaque nouvelle mise à jour je me dis que la prochaine fois je vous ferai moins attendre jusqu'à la prochaine et à chaque fois, je ne me rends compte que trop tard que cela fait plus d'une semaine (11 jours dans ce cas-là) que j'ai publié le dernier chapitre. Je crois sincèrement que je suis un cas désespéré. Donc je reviens ce coup-ci avec un chapitre beaucoup plus court que les précédents. Je l'avais coupé autrement mais il faisait près de 9,000 mots et les derniers moments du chapitre ne me satisfaisaient. Je suis un peu près sûre que certains d'entre vous n'auraient pas été gênés par un chapitre aussi long mais même si mes chapitre ont des longueurs différentes j'aimerais éviter que certains fassent le double des autres.**

**Enfin, je voudrais remercier toutes les personnes qui prennent le temps de lire cette fanfiction mais aussi plus particulièrement ceux qui prennent le temps de me laisser une review. Cela me fait toujours plaisir de savoir que cette histoire vous plaît. J'aimerais aussi remercier tout ceux qui la follow et ceux qui l'ont mise dans leur favoris. Cela veut vraiment dire beaucoup pour moi. Même si j'écris avant tout pour moi-même il est vrai que si je partage cette fanfiction sur internet c'est aussi pour faire plaisir à des gens qui pourraient l'aimer et savoir que c'est le cas me fait chaud au cœur****.**

**Emy0708 : Merci pour ta review. Les mecs avaient sérieusement un graim mais je pense que dans un univers post-apocalyptique comme celui de TWD il y aurait forcément ce genre de personnes déjà qu'elles existent dans notre monde soit-disant civilisé. Je suis contente de savoir que plus ça va plus tu aimes l'histoire. J'espère que le chapitre 6 répondra à tes attentes.**

**Comme tous les autres chapitres, TWD n'est pas ma propriété et je ne touche pas un centime en l'écrivant.**

**En espérant que ce chapitre vous plaise,**

**Colibrii**

* * *

La tête contre la vitre, Beth regardait le paysage défiler. Ils étaient allés à un ravitaillement le matin même et étaient sur le chemin du retour. Beth cligna des yeux en voyant des lettres rouges sur le mur d'une grange. Des lettres rouges qui n'étaient pas celles de leurs propres inscriptions.

— Arrête la voiture ! hurla-t-elle.

— Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il passe ? demanda-t-il surpris.

Elle pensait même l'avoir vu sursauter mais s'en moquait.

— Arrête juste cette putain de voiture ! Maintenant ! s'agaça-t-elle.

Beth n'avait pas l'habitude d'être vulgaire. Elle avait toujours fait particulièrement attention à l'usage inapproprié de certains jurons. Elle crut voir une vague de surprise dans le regard de Daryl à cause de la manière dont elle lui avait parlé mais pour le moment elle n'en avait rien à faire. Daryl avait arrêté la voiture. Elle ouvrit la portière et courut vers la grange abandonnée qu'elle avait vu. Un rôdeur se mit en travers de son chemin. Elle poignarda rapidement avant de recommencer à courir.

Beth s'arrêta le souffle court devant la grange. Elle entendit la voiture faire marche arrière et se stopper non lojn d'elle.

— Je peux sa… Oh putain ! s'exclama Daryl en la rejoignant.

Sur le mur étaient écrit en grosse lettres de sang deux prénoms : Maggie & Glenn.

— Ils sont vivants Daryl ! Ils sont vivants ! s'écria-t-elle en lui sautant dans les bras.

Elle rougit brusquement en se rendant compte de ce qu'elle faisait. Depuis qu'elle l'avait embrassé, Beth avait évité tout contact physique avec lui ce qui n'était pas facile pour quelqu'un d'aussi tactile qu'elle.

— Ils l'étaient quand ils l'ont écrit du moins, répliqua Daryl d'une voix neutre.

Beth se retint de répliquer quelque chose de méchant. Pourquoi fallait-il toujours qu'il piétine l'espoir ? Elle le suivit du regard alors qu'il s'approchait de la grange. Il tendit les doigts.

— C'est sec et là depuis un bon moment, remarqua-t-il.

— Mais ça ne veut pas dire qu'ils sont morts. Daryl ! Tu te rends compte que c'est ce qu'on attend depuis plus d'un mois! s'exclama-t-elle ne pouvant cacher la pointe d'excitation dans sa voix. On devrait répondre, proposa-t-elle.

Elle se dirigea en trottinant vers le rôdeur qu'elle avait tué quelques secondes plus tôt et lui découpa le ventre sans attendre.

— Tu m'aides ? questionna-t-elle en revenant en trottinant vers le mur.

— Ce serait plus facile si tu le rapprochais, déclara Daryl en s'exécutant.

En quelques minutes, ils avaient écrit leurs deux noms juste en-dessous de ceux de Glenn et Maggie. Beth s'essuya les mains dans les hautes herbes regardant leur travail. S'ils revenaient par ici, leur groupe ne pourrait pas le manquer.

— On y va ? demanda Daryl en l'attrapant par le coude.

Beth releva son visage vers lui esquissant un léger sourire avant d'hocher la tête. Elle le suivit vers la voiture et ne détacha ses yeux des lettres rouges que lorsque la route marqua une courbe. Elle retrouverait sa famille bientôt, elle en était persuadée.

oOoOo

Daryl était assis près de la porte d'entrée de la cabane. Beth ne pouvait s'empêcher de l'observer à la dérober. Elle avait beau essayer d'enterrer ses sentiments au fond d'elle, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à Daryl de manière souvent bien trop sensuelle. Elle secoua la tête. Il fallait qu'elle se reprenne. Beth sortit sur le perron.

— T'as du linge à laver je vais faire une lessive ? questionna-t-elle.

— Je la ferai plus tard.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel en entendant sa réponse.

— Autant ne faire qu'une lessive Daryl, rétorqua-t-elle. Si ça peut te rassurer ça ne sera pas la première fois que je lave une paire de caleçons, plaisanta-t-elle. Daryl ? insista-t-elle.

— Très bien, répliqua-t-il en plantant son couteau dans le sol.

Il rentra dans la cabane et revint quelques minutes plus tard avec quelques vêtements qu'il posa dans les bras de Beth.

— Il va falloir nettoyer les fosses dans pas longtemps, non ?

Deux rôdeurs étaient tombés dedans la veille au soir. Daryl ne les avait pas encore tués et les savoir si près de leur maison la terrifiait. Leur maison, elle avait commencé à penser à la cabane de cette manière quelques jours plus tôt.

— Sans doute, rétorqua Daryl en fixant la flèche qu'il faisait visiblement insatisfait.

Il la jeta plus loin marmonnant des paroles que Beth ne put saisir. Elle fronça les sourcils en voyant la blessure dans son cou. Une longue griffure autour de laquelle le sang avait séché.

— Qu'est-ce que tu t'es fait au cou ? questionna-t-elle inquiète.

Les pires scénarios étaient en train de germer dans sa tête. Peut-être avait-il été aux prises avec un rôdeur et celui l'avait griffé. Elle ne savait pas si la griffure d'un rôdeur pouvait transformer mais elle n'avait en aucun cas envie d'essayer pour le savoir. Daryl porta sa main à son cou et lui jeta un regard en biais.

— Une branche pendant que je chassais ce matin, répondit-il.

— Tu devrais désinfecter. On sait jamais comment ça peut tourner, conseilla-t-elle avant de retourner à l'intérieur.

Elle fit les poches des pantalons avant de les mettre à tremper dans le seau et découvrit dans celui de Daryl un paquet de cigarettes à peine entamé qu'elle mit de côté. Elle alla étendre les quelques vêtements sur le fil qu'elle avait tendu à l'extérieur. Le vent soufflait fort ce jour-là et permettrait de les faire sécher rapidement.

Elle se dirigea ensuite vers Daryl, fouilla dans la poche de son jean et lui jeta le paquet sur les genoux en souriant.

— Trouvées ça dans l'une des poches de ton pantalon, expliqua-t-elle alors qu'il la regardait surpris.

— Merci, marmonna-t-il en le glissant dans une de ses poches.

Beth s'installa à côté de lui sur les marches du perron.

— Tu penses qu'il va y avoir beaucoup de tornades, cette année ? questionna-t-elle.

— J'en ai pas la moindre idée, répondit-il toujours concentré sur la fabrication de ses flèches.

— Après l'hiver le plus froid depuis des années, pourquoi pas la saison des tornades la pire depuis des années aussi, essaya-t-elle de plaisanter.

Daryl esquissa un sourire. Beth frissonna légèrement sous les rafales de vent. Elle ne portait qu'un t-shirt et un gilet en laine qui laissait passer le vent.

— Tu me montreras un jour comment tu les fais ? interrogea-t-elle en jetant un coup d'œil à son ouvrage.

— Je peux te montrer maintenant aussi, remarqua-t-il.

— Vraiment ? demanda Beth en souriant.

Daryl se contenta d'hocher la tête avant de commencer à lui expliquer faisant attention à ce qu'elle soit capable de voir tout ce qu'il entreprenait. Beth se rapprocha un peu de lui pour mieux voir. Elle fit mine de ne pas sentir la cuisse de Daryl contre la sienne essayant de rester concentrer sur ce qu'il lui montrait. Elle écouta en silence tandis qu'elle sentait la chaleur corporelle de Daryl contre elle. Beth avait déjà été amoureuse avant tout ça. Il s'appelait Adam et avait deux ans de plus qu'elle. Il faisait partie de l'équipe de football de leur lycée mais était loin d'être ce sportif sans cervelle que beaucoup de séries télévisées montraient. Il était intelligent et beau. Ils n'étaient sortis que quelques mois ensemble avant qu'il ne quitte Senoia pour l'université.

Elle se rappelait parfaitement des sentiments qu'elle ressentait en sa présence, lorsqu'elle le touchait ou que lui le faisait. Tout était décuplé avec Daryl et elle se demandait si ses hormones avaient décidé de la rendre folle.

— Tu crois que l'on va bientôt retrouver les autres ? questionna-t-elle.

— J'en ai pas la moindre idée, Beth, répliqua-t-il en sortant son paquet de cigarettes.

Il venait juste de finir sa dernière flèche. Beth le regarda tandis qu'il glissait une cigarette entre ses lèvres et l'allumait.

— Arrête de me regarder comme ça, Beth, souffla-t-il finalement en tirant une bouffée de sa cigarette.

— Comment ? osa-t-elle demander.

— Tu sais bien…

Beth le fit rougir légèrement. Il semblait gêné et n'osait pas la regarder. Beth sentit la course de son cœur s'accélérer.

— Non, je ne sais pas, répliqua-t-elle jouant l'idiote.

Il se tourna vers elle plongeant ses yeux bleus dans les siens. Beth pouvait lire dans ses prunelles tout une gamme d'émotion bien que la plus présente soit une importante confusion.

— Je crois qu'au contraire, tu le sais parfaitement, déclara-t-il. Qu'est-ce que t'attends de moi au juste ?

Beth baissa les yeux quelques secondes avant de les relever. Le visage de Daryl s'était approché du sien. Elle pouvait sentir son souffle au chaud sur sa joue. Son haleine sentait la cigarette. Avant cela l'aurait sans doute repoussée mais ce n'était plus cas surtout lorsqu'il s'agissait de Daryl Dixon. Elle ferma les yeux s'attendant à sentir ses lèvres sur les siennes d'un instant à l'autre mais rien ne se passa. Le souffle s'éloigna. Elle ouvrit les yeux. Daryl se tenait la nuque, le regard fixé sur le sol.

— C'est une mauvaise idée, souffla-t-il.

Beth se tripatouilla les mains ne sachant pas exactement si elle devait dire ou faire quelque chose.

— Daryl, je… Peut-être… commença-t-elle gênée.

— Je sais pas ce que t'attends de moi, Beth ! Une jolie histoire d'amour dans la cabane au fond des bois, j'imagine… s'exclama-t-il vivement en se levant.

Beth releva son visage vers lui tandis qu'il continuait de marmonner des mots qu'elle n'arrivait pas à saisir.

— Putain ! On est pas dans un de ces putains de contes de fées, Beth ! Et j'ai rien d'un putain de prince charmant ! reprit-il d'une voix dure.

— Ça tombe bien j'ai rien d'une princesse, rétorqua-t-elle.

Daryl lui lança un regard qui laissait clairement entendre le contraire. Beth se leva et s'approcha de lui sans toutefois le toucher. Elle savait qu'il se déroberait si elle tendait quelque chose dans l'immédiat.

— Et je n'ai pas besoin du prince charmant, Daryl, j'ai… commença-t-elle.

— Tu es jeune, Beth. Tu le regretterais, répliqua-t-il.

Il attrapa son arbalète et quitta le périmètre de la cabane après avoir dit à Beth qu'il serait de retour avant la tombée de la nuit. Elle le suivit du regard alors qu'il s'éloignait. Daryl n'était pas facile à cerner. Serait-elle un jour capable de lire en lui ?

oOoOo

Beth ne pouvait s'empêcher de paniquer alors qu'elle tentait de nettoyer la plaie de Daryl. Celui-ci était revenu d'une chasse blessé. Il n'avait pas une besoin d'expliquer à Beth comment cela était arriver. Aux vues de la blessure, elle avait pu facilement devinée qu'il s'agissait d'un impact de balles. Elle qui essayait désespérément d'arrêter le saignement. Daryl lui avait assuré qu'il ne s'agissait que d'une éraflure, que la balle ne l'avait pas traversé mais Beth ne pouvait cacher l'inquiétude sur son visage. Ce n'était pas la première fois que Daryl se blessait et sans doute pas la dernière et elle se rendait compte seulement maintenant que cela la rendait malade de le voir ainsi affaibli.

— Il faut que tu te reposes surtout. Il faut que tu reposes, répéta-t-elle pour au moins la quatrième fois après avoir fini son pansement.

Elle ne savait pas si elle devait faire des points de suture et dans tous les cas, devait-elle les faire ? Elle avait déjà vu son père en faire mais n'en avait elle-même jamais effectués.

— Reste coucher ! ordonna-t-elle d'une voix autoritaire alors qu'il tentait de se redresser.

— Je veux juste aller me chercher à boire, rétorqua-t-il visiblement de mauvaise humeur.

— Reste coucher, répéta-t-elle en poussant sur ses épaules. Je vais y aller.

Elle remonta la couverture sur lui et se dirigea vers l'évier. Elle servit un grand verre d'eau, elle s'assit à côté de lui ne sachant pas vraiment quoi faire.

— Je peux boire tout seul, Beth, déclara-t-il en lui prenant le verre des mains.

— Comment c'est arrivé ? demanda-t-elle après plusieurs minutes de silence.

Daryl baissa son regard sur son verre quelques secondes avant de le relever et de regarder le mur en face de lui stoïque. Sa mâchoire se serra.

— J'ai rencontré une femme. Elle était effrayée et m'a tiré dessus. Et m'a raté visiblement.

— Où est-elle maintenant ? questionna Beth d'une voix douce.

Daryl haussa les épaules et Beth ne préféra pas insister.

— Tu as eu de la chance quand même. Ce n'est pas la première fois que tu te fais tirer dessus et qu'on te rate de peu, remarqua-t-elle en se levant.

Daryl fit une légère moue avant de se recoucher correctement tandis que Beth alimentait le feu qu'elle avait fait plus tôt dans la soirée. La température était soudainement redescendue après une semaine de redoux.

— J'ai fait de la soupe, tu en veux ?

— Non merci, répondit-t-il.

Beth jeta un coup d'œil dans sa direction. Daryl était couché sur son côté gauche là où la flèche l'avait transpercé quelques mois plus tôt. Au moins, il n'avait pas été touché au même endroit. Beth ne put s'empêcher de glousser à cette pensée. Elle capta le regard curieux du blessé sur elle.

— Rien, dit-elle en souriant. Je pensais juste à quelque chose de drôle.

La raison de son rire n'était pas exactement drôle. Elle ne savait même pas exactement pourquoi elle s'était mise à rire ainsi mais cela lui avait fait du bien. La joie n'était plus vraiment quotidienne depuis le début de l'épidémie mais elle n'avait pas perdu espoir. Beth se dirigea vers la casserole et se servit de la soupe. Il s'agissait plus d'eau agrémentée de feuilles bouillies qu'autre chose mais elle avait remarqué au fil des semaines que cette bouillie était bien plus nutritive qu'il n'y paraissait.

Elle s'installa près de la cuisinière et jeta un coup d'œil dans la direction de Daryl. Ce dernier la fixait un pouce dans la bouche comme il le faisait parfois. Il détourna le regard en voyant qu'elle l'avait remarqué. Ils n'avaient pas reparlé de ce qu'il s'était passé quelques jours plus tôt. Beth savait que Daryl n'était pas à l'aise quand il s'agissait de parler de sentiments ou tout simplement de relations humaines et ne voulait pas replonger dans un conflit si vite.

Elle fit rapidement la vaisselle après le dîner et s'installa à la table pour écrire dans son journal intime. Elle avait pu être régulière ces derniers tems et écrivait presque tous les jours dedans. Elle inscrivit la date en haut de la page. D'après ses calculs, il devait être entre le dix et le quinze février.

_Cher Journal,_

_Aujourd'hui Daryl est rentré, blessé. Il était parti chasser seul ce matin. Cela fait plusieurs jours qu'il n'a rien attrapé et je crois que cela commence à l'agacer. Je l'ai aidé à poser des collets dernièrement mais les rôdeurs arrivent toujours avant nous. Enfin, tout ça pour dire que Daryl est blessé. Quelqu'un lui a tiré dessus, une femme m'a-t-il dit. Il pense qu'elle avait peur et qu'elle a paniqué. Je suis heureuse qu'elle l'ait raté. La balle lui a « juste » éraflé le flanc droit. Ça saignait beaucoup alors je lui ai fait un pansement après l'avoir désinfecté bien entendu. Je ne pense qu'il ait besoin de points de suture ou dans tous les cas je l'espère pas. Je suis tellement heureuse qu'il aille bien. Je ne sais sincèrement pas ce que je ferai si… s'il lui arrivait malheur. D'un côté, je me dis que c'est Daryl, qu'il sera le dernier homme sur Terre mais d'un autre quand je le vois comme il est là, j'ai peur pour lui et je pense que j'ai peur pour moi aussi. Je sais que je n'aurai jamais survécu sans lui jusqu'à maintenant. Mais au-delà du fait qu'il m'ait sauvé la vie plusieurs fois, il est bien plus qu'un protecteur pour moi. Un compagnon plutôt. Il commence à faire trop noir pour que je puisse écrire._

Beth releva son visage et constata que Daryl s'était endormi. Elle rangea son cahier dans son sac et alla s'installer dans le lit à côté de lui. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'ils le partageaient. La vigilance était toujours de rigueur mais leur système de sécurité leur permettait d'avoir des nuits plus tranquilles et ainsi de se reposer correctement. Cette nuit-là, Beth s'endormit, comme toutes les précédentes, son couteau serré contre elle.

Lorsqu'elle ouvrit les yeux le lendemain matin, le soleil n'était pas encore levé. Elle repoussa les couvertures et posa les pieds par terre. Cela faisait longtemps qu'elle n'enlevait plus ses chaussures pour dormir. L'air était frais dans la cabane. Il ne devait rester que des braises dans la cuisinière. Elle jeta un coup d'œil dans la direction de Daryl qui dormait toujours. Il semblait paisible. Son visage était détendu pour la première fois depuis longtemps.

Beth vérifia les placards. Il leur restait peu de provisions. Daryl et elle n'étaient plus allés en ravitaillement depuis près d'une semaine. Il allait falloir qu'ils remédient à cela sous peu ou du moins dès qu'il serait rétabli. Beth quitta la cabane, sa lampe de poche en main et alla couper du petit bois pour le soir. Ils évitaient toujours de faire du feu pendant la journée ne voulant pas attirer des personnes mal attentionnées. Beth revint vers la cabane alors que les premiers rayons du soleil commençaient doucement à apparaître à l'horizon.

— Bonjour Daryl, déclara-t-elle en voyant qu'il était réveillé. Bien dormi ?

— Mmmh, marmonna-t-il.

Elle le vit grimacer légèrement alors qu'il se redressait sur le lit. Elle posa les fagots de bois près de la cuisinière et se dirigea vers lui. Elle s'installa sur une chaise près du lit et tendit les mains vers le pansement.

— Je peux le faire, tu sais, grommela-t-il.

Beth lui lança un regard sans équivoque tandis qu'elle soulevait doucement le pansement. Ses mains effleurèrent la peau de Daryl et ce dernier frissonna légèrement.

— J'ai les mains froides, désolée, s'excusa-t-elle en esquissant un léger sourire.

Le seul son qui sortit de la bouche du blessé fut un nouveau marmonnement. La compresse était pleine de sang et devait être changée. Elle désinfecta de nouveau la plaie et posa une nouvelle bande dessus.

— Je pense que dès demain ou plutôt après-demain, se reprit-elle. Tu pourras ne plus avoir besoin de pansement.

Elle sourit largement avant d'aller mettre les compresses usagées dans la cuisinière. Elle se retourna d'un seul coup en entendant le lit grincer.

— Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire ? demanda-t-elle en le voyant se lever.

— J'ai rien attrapé hier et on commence à être à court, rétorqua-t-il en posant ses pieds par terre.

— Daryl, il faut que tu te reposes, répliqua-t-elle en posant ses mains sur ses épaules.

Elle tenta de le repousser sur le lit et l'obliger à se recoucher. Contrairement à ce qu'elle pensait, il ne résista pas et se laissa faire.

— J'ai trouvé un livre dans la malle, si ça t'intéresse, déclara Beth en ramenant la couverture sur lui.

Daryl ne répondit pas. Elle sentit son regard sur elle alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers le coffre. Elle en sortit le livre et le lui montra tel un trophée.

— Ce n'est pas le meilleur livre que j'ai lu mais il fait passer le temps, dit-elle en lui tendant.

Il expira bruyamment tandis qu'il jetait un coup d'œil à la couverture et marmonnait le titre : « The Lucky One ».

— Encore une foutue histoire d'amour, grogna-t-il en lisant la troisième de couverture.

— C'est la spécialité de Nicholas Sparks, intervint Beth. The Notebook avec Ryan Gosling, c'était une adaptation d'un de ses romans, expliqua-t-elle. The Notebook ? Ryan Gosling ? Tu ne connais pas ? questionna Beth en voyant le regard interrogatif de Daryl.

— Jamais entendu parler.

— Vraiment ? Il commençait à peine à être connu quand tout ça est arrivé mais ce film a quand même pas mal fait parler de lui en 2004 ou 2005. Ah je vois ! T'es plus du genre vieux westerns, plaisanta-t-elle en souriant.

— Faut croire que tu m'as démasqué !

Beth rit doucement tandis que Daryl esquissait un sourire. Le silence s'installa quelques minutes finalement Beth se leva et demanda si elle pouvait prendre l'arbalète de Daryl.

— Pourquoi ?

— Il y a un rôdeur qui est tombé dans une des fosses hier. Je me suis dit que je pourrais m'entraîner sur lui, expliqua-t-elle.

— Elle est toute à toi, rétorqua-t-il.

Beth la prit et sortit à l'extérieur. Elle fronça immédiatement les sourcils. La forêt était étrangement silencieuse. Elle plissa les yeux et ne put empêcher un hoquet de surprise de s'échapper de sa bouche. A l'horizon, une horde de rôdeurs se dirigeait lentement mais sûrement vers leur cabane. La réalité la frappa en plein visage. Les fosses ne permettraient jamais de tous les arrêter. Beth retourna en courant vers la cabane.

— Une horde arrive ! s'exclama-t-elle en mettant tout ce qu'elle pouvait dans son sac.

Daryl se leva d'un bond tandis qu'elle lui tendait son arbalète. Elle attrapa le piolet et courut à l'extérieur vers la voiture. Elle s'installa côté conducteur et tourna la clef sans parvenir à la démarrer.

— Elle démarre pas, elle démarre pas, déclara-t-elle paniquée alors que Daryl prenait place dans la voiture.

— C'est un diesel, rétorqua-t-il en se penchant.

Il tourna la clef légèrement, attendit quelques instants avant de la tourner complètement. Le bruit du moteur se fit entendre. Beth démarra sans attendre. La lune de miel ne pouvait pas continuer éternellement.

* * *

**Alors qu'avez-vous pensé de ce chapitre ? Pas de bisous ce coup-ci même si on y était presque. Beth et Daryl ont passé un bon moment dans la cabane, il est maintenant temps pour eux d'aller de l'avant.**

**N'hésitez pas à laisser une review. Votre avis m'intéresse.**

**A bientôt,**

**Colibrii**


	7. Chapitre 7

**Bonjour à tous !**

**Je reviens aujourd'hui avec le septième chapitre (je suis plus rapide que d'habitude pour une fois) J'espère que ce chapitre comme les précédents vous satisfera. Comme toujours, je tiens à remercier les personnes qui lisent cette fanfiction mais aussi plus particulièrement ceux qui prennent le temps de me laisser une review, de la follow ou encore de la mettre de leur favoris.**

**En espérant que ce chapitre vous plaise,**

**Colibrii**

* * *

Ils étaient installés dans une maison un peu à l'extérieur d'une ville depuis la veille au soir. Daryl n'avait pu se remettre totalement et malgré tout sa volonté ne pouvait s'empêcher de grimacer de temps à autres. Beth lui avait ordonné de rester coucher mais il ne l'avait pas écoutée. Ils n'étaient plus à la cabane du bonheur. Le temps de l'inaction était terminé.

— Il nous reste encore quelques boîtes de conserve Daryl, essaya-t-elle de le retenir.

— Quelques boîtes ! Quelques boîtes ! Il nous en reste que deux ! répliqua-t-il agacé. Il faut qu'on bouge.

Il se leva et se dirigea vers la porte après avoir attrapé son sac. Beth le suivit, elle n'ait aucune envie d'être seule ou de le laisser seul.

— Où va-t-on ?

— En ville. Je suis déjà venu ici, rétorqua-t-il stoïque.

Il s'installa à la place conducteur et démarra. Le silence fut maître durant tout leur trajet jusqu'à la petite ville. Il arrêta la voiture devant une épicerie. Ils avaient croisé peu de rôdeur sur la route. Daryl sortit de la voiture après avoir attrapé son sac. Il n'attendit pas que Beth ait fait de même avant de se diriger vers le magasin. Il frappa à la devanture et attendit. Aucun rôdeur ne se montra et ils pénétrèrent à l'intérieur. Le magasin avait déjà été pillé de la plupart de la nourriture consommable. Beth suivit Daryl alors qu'il se dirigeait vers la réserve.

Ils trouvèrent bien de la nourriture mais seulement une boîte de maïs sans doute oubliée là et un paquet de riz. Beth les mit dans son sac sans un mot. Beth se dirigea vers le rayon hygiène dans lequel elle attrapa un paquet de protections périodiques. Elle avait espéré que ses règles seraient plus irrégulières après l'arrêt de la pilule mais cela avait été loin d'être le cas et elles étaient encore plus douloureuses que dans son souvenir. Elle essayait de ne pas le montrer à Daryl de l'occulter mais cela n'était pas toujours facile.

Elle se dirigea vers un autre rayon et s'arrêta devant les biscuits. Elle se baissa et trouva au fond de l'étagère la plus basse un paquet de gâteaux secs qu'elle mit dans son sac. Beth sursauta légèrement en entendant le bruit d'une alarme de voiture. Daryl sortit de la réserve en trottinant et échangea un regard avec elle. L'alarme ne semblait pas lointaine. Les rôdeurs n'allaient sans doute pas tarder à envahir la rue dans laquelle ils se trouvaient. Daryl lui fit un signe de tête pour qu'elle le suive vers la porte.

Ils se précipitèrent vers la voiture et Beth put voir que les rôdeurs commençaient à venir. La voiture qui avait sonné se trouvait de l'autre côté de la rue en face de l'épicerie. Daryl démarra la voiture et fit demi-tour rapidement avant de la stopper abruptement. Juste en face d'eux, un nombre conséquent de rôdeurs arrivaient. Il fallait qu'ils trouvent une autre échappatoire.

Les yeux de Beth cherchaient un moyen de se cacher sans en trouver jusqu'à ce que ses yeux se posent sur une porte ouverte. Elle écarquilla les yeux en voyant une jeune femme d'une vingtaine d'années leur faire signe. Daryl et Beth échangèrent un regard. Ils n'avaient pas besoin de mots. Ils savaient qu'il n'y aurait pas d'autre issue. Sans attendre, ils ouvrirent chacun leur portière et coururent jusqu'à la porte. Le cœur de Beth battait à une vitesse affolante dans sa poitrine. La femme ferma la porte derrière eux et ils se retrouvèrent dans le noir complet.

— Suivez-moi ! dit la femme en allumant une lampe torche.

Sa voix était rauque comme si elle avait fumé bien trop de cigarettes dans sa vie. Ils suivirent un couloir. Beth pouvait deviner sans le voir qua Daryl avait son arbalète prêt à tirer au moindre geste suspect. Ils passèrent une autre porte qu'elle ferma avec un morceau de bois. Ils montèrent ensuite des escaliers et se retrouvèrent dans un couloir.

Deux hommes se trouvaient dans celui-ci. L'un d'eux devait avoir la cinquantaine bien entamée tandis que l'autre ne devait pas être beaucoup plus vieux que Beth. Cette dernière nota immédiatement la ressemblance frappante entre eux.

— Vous pouvez baisser votre arme, déclara la fille. Si j'avais voulu vous tuer je vous aurais laissé aux bouffeurs ! Vraiment, insista-t-elle en voyant que Daryl ne se décidait pas.

Beth posa sa main sur le bras de Daryl. Ils échangèrent un regard. Elle lui sourit légèrement en hochant la tête avant qu'il ne se décide à baisser lentement son arbalète.

— Abby, suis-moi ! J'ai à te parler, déclara l'homme le plus âgé. Marv' ! Tiens compagnie à nos invités !

Le garçon suivit du regard les deux autres avant de reporter son attention sur Daryl et Beth. Personne ne parla pendant de longues minutes. Beth savait que Daryl était en train d'évaluer la situation et les personnes qu'ils venaient de rencontrer. Lentement, le niveau sonore de la conversation que partageaient l'homme et la femme augmentait et leur permit finalement de l'entendre clairement.

— … Quoi que je les laisse à une mort certaine ! s'exclamait-elle.

— On ne sait pas si on peut leur faire confiance, Abby. Le monde a changé !

— Je m'en suis rendue compte, merci papa ! C'est juste…

De nouveau, ils ne purent entendre ce qu'ils se disaient. Finalement, l'homme revint vers eux avec sa fille à peine une minute plus tard. Beth se rapprocha un peu plus de Daryl. Sa présence près d'elle la rassurait.

— Je m'appelle Connor et voici ma fille Abby et mon fils Marvin.

— Beth et Daryl, répondit-elle d'une voix timide.

— Vous vous cachez là depuis un moment ? questionna Daryl d'une voix peu aimable.

— Un certain temps, répliqua Abby.

— Vous pouvez rester ici jusqu'à demain matin. La horde ne sera pas partie avant, déclara l'homme. Suivez-moi, je vais vous montrer la cuisine et la salle de bains

Beth et Daryl échangèrent à nouveau un regard avant que ce dernier ne lui fasse signe de suivre Connor.

— On était en train de déjeuner lorsque… lorsque l'alarme a sonné, déclara Marvin. Vous voulez un peu de pâtes ? questionna-t-il en désignant la casserole sur la cuisinière au gaz.

— Merci mais on a ce qu'il faut, rétorqua Daryl en s'installant dans un coin de la salle.

— Peut-on utiliser votre cuisine pour nous faire cuire quelque chose ? questionna Beth en souriant.

Elle était le plus aimable possible ne voulant pas que leurs hôtes se focalisent sur l'air désagréable de Daryl.

— Bien sûr, répliqua Abby. Je t'en prie, ajouta-t-elle en lui montrant les placards.

Beth posa son sac à côté de Daryl et récupéra le kilo de riz qu'ils avaient trouvé avant d'aller faire chauffer de l'eau.

— Et donc, vous êtes sur les routes depuis longtemps ?

— On avait trouvé une petite cabane il y a un mois de ça. Elle a été envahie, on est de retour sur les routes depuis moins de deux jours, expliqua Beth. En tout cas merci de nous avoir aidés, ajouta-t-elle à l'adresse d'Abby.

Cette dernière se contenta de sourire à la jeune femme.

— Vous n'êtes que tous les deux ?

Beth échangea un regard avec Daryl. Elle pensait que ces personnes étaient dignes de confiance mais elle ne savait s'ils devaient tout dire.

— On était dans un plus grand groupe avant, déclara finalement Daryl.

— Et on va les retrouver, répliqua Beth sûre d'elle.

Ils avaient repéré les signes que Maggie et Glenn avaient laissés deux semaine plus tôt. Ils n'en avaient pas revu depuis mais Beth était persuadée que sa sœur et son père étaient toujours comme les autres membres de leur groupe. Elle cligna des yeux essayant de se retirer de l'esprit l'image du corps inconnu dévoré par les rôdeurs. Elle savait qu'il y avait eu au moins un mort mais égoïstement elle espérait que ce ne soit ni sa sœur ou son père.

— Qu'est qui te rend si sûre de toi, gamine ? questionna Connor.

Beth serra légèrement la mâchoire à l'entente de cette appellation. Daryl ne l'avait plus appelée ainsi depuis bien longtemps et entendre ce mot pour la désigner lui hérissait les poils. Elle se retint pourtant de répondre ne voulant pas créer un sujet de discorde avec leurs hôtes.

— On leur laisse des signes depuis un moment et dernièrement on a trouvé un signe laissé par eux, expliqua-t-elle.

Beth se tourna vers Daryl. Ce dernier ne dit rien détournant le regard. Il était devenu distant depuis ce jour où il avait failli l'embrasser.

— Et sinon, d'où venez-vous ?

— Senoia, ma famille avait une ferme là-bas.

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers Daryl attendant qu'il réponde aussi à la question.

— De Géorgie. Mon frère et moi étions sur Atlanta quand tout ce bordel nous est tombé dessus, répliqua-t-il.

Personne ne demanda à Daryl où se trouvait son frère désormais. Les gens avaient perdu tellement de proches que la question n'était pas nécessaire. Elle versa un peu de riz dans l'eau qui commençait à bouillir et remua.

— Et vous ?

— Alabama, Montgomery, répondit Connor. On devait rejoindre Atlanta où se trouvait mon ex-femme et notre fils aîné.

— Atlanta a été bombardée au napalm pendant les premières semaines de l'épidémie, intervint Daryl.

— On a entendu ça à la radio, dit Connor en hochant la tête. Enfin, vu comment ça se passait dans les grandes villes on a finalement préféré s'en éloigner. On s'est installé ici y a un peu plus de quatre mois je crois.

— Et les portes tiennent face aux rôdeurs ? questionna Daryl étonné.

— Les rôdeurs ? C'est comme ça que vous les appeler ? s'exclama Marvin en souriant.

— En effet, gamin, répondit Daryl.

Marvin perdit son sourire. Visiblement, tout comme elle, il n'aimait pas qu'on lui rappelle son jeune âge.

— On préfère les appeler les bouffeurs nous, ajouta Marvin.

Daryl ne répondit rien. Le silence se fit quelques minutes avant que Daryl ne se lève. Beth fut surprise de le sentir à côté d'elle quelques secondes plus tard. Elle releva son visage vers lui. Le dos appuyé contre le plan de travail, le regard dans le vide, il semblait perdu dans ses pensées.

— On a mis du temps avant de comprendre qu'il fallait les blesser au cerveau pour les tuer définitivement, déclara Abby. Malgré le fait que mon cher petit frère ait été fan de films de zombies avant tout ça.

Marvin haussa les épaules, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine.

— Mon frère aussi aimait les films de zombie, intervint Beth.

Elle esquissa un sourire en pensant à Shawn. Cela faisait un moment qu'elle n'avait pas songé à lui. Les souvenir étaient douloureux. Elle se rappelait parfaitement comment sa mère et lui avaient été contaminés. C'était deux semaines après le début de l'épidémie. La panique commençait à grandir à Sanoia et dans toutes les villes du pays et sans doute du monde. Son père avait interdit à tout le monde d'aller en ville et avait fait venir Otis et Patricia à la maison. Il pensait qu'être plus nombreux leur permettrait de mieux appréhender les événements. La mère de Beth était allée chercher les yeux dans le poulailler au petit matin. Il y avait un peu de brouillard. Beth se rappelait qu'en regardant par sa fenêtre ce matin-là, elle n'avait pas pu voir distinctement à plus de cinq mètres. Un cri avait retenti, un cri à glacer le sang. Beth avait immédiatement reconnu la voix de sa mère. Des hurlements lui était parvenu aux oreilles et la voix de Shawn qui appelait leur mère. Son père les avait retrouvé près du poulailler. Sa mère avait été mordue à divers endroits et était déjà morte tandis que Shawn respirait encore. Patricia avait retenu Beth l'empêchant d'aller voir ce qu'il se passait. Elle n'avait su que plus tard lorsqu'Otis et son père étaient revenus le visage défait que Shawn et sa mère avaient été infectée.

— Ça va Beth ? questionna Daryl en posant une main sur son épaule.

Beth lui lança un regard surpris avant de se rendre compte qu'elle pleurait. Elle essuya les larmes qui coulaient le long de ses joues et esquissa un sourire.

— Juste une poussière dans l'œil, répliqua-t-elle.

Elle posa sa main sur celle de Daryl et la serra quelques secondes. Daryl baissa le visage et se racla la gorge avant de déclarer.

— Faut que j'aille pisser.

Le sourire de Beth s'élargit tandis qu'elle le suivait du regard alors qu'il sortait de la pièce à la suite de Connor. Elle secoua légèrement la tête et reporta son attention sur le riz le remuant pour éviter qu'il ne colle.

— Très classe ton oncle, remarqua Marvin sarcastique.

Beth tenta de ne pas prendre mal la remarque. Il était certain que Daryl n'avait rien d'un jeune premier mais elle n'aimait la manière dont se permettait de le juger Marvin, après tout il ne connaissait rien de lui. Le fait qu'il prenne Daryl pour son oncle l'agaça légèrement aussi. Elle savait que cela était stupide car Daryl pouvait aisément passer pour son oncle du fait de leur différence d'âge mais savoir cela n'arrangeait en rien les choses. Elle avait des sentiments pour lui et penser à la manière dont les gens pourraient voir leur relation la rendait malade. Elle ne savait même pas pourquoi elle pensait à cela, après tout Daryl et elle n'étaient pas encore quelque chose et peut-être ne le seraient-ils jamais.

— Daryl n'est pas mon oncle et tu ne le connais pas, rétorqua-t-elle d'une voix sèche.

— Oh pardon ! T'énerve pas comme ça, princesse !

Beth tourna lentement son regard vers lui.

— Désolée, si je t'ai paru sèche, je n'ai juste pas qu'on juge les gens sans les connaître, rétorqua-t-elle calmement. Et je ne suis pas une princesse, ajouta-t-elle.

— Oh tu t'es fait moucher, Marv-Marv, se moqua gentiment Abby.

Marvin lui lança un regard noir.

— On t'a pas demandé ton avis, Miss Perfection ! rétorqua-t-il méchamment.

— Oh ! Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ici ! intervint Connor.

— Marvin s'est juste fait moucher après avoir dit que Daryl était l'oncle de Beth, répliqua Abby d'une voix neutre.

— Comment je pouvais deviner que c'était son copain ! T'es chiante, Abby ! s'agaça-t-il avant de quitter la pièce.

Beth rougit violemment en comprenant qu'il avait cru qu'elle et Daryl entretenaient une liaison. Elle jeta un coup d'œil dans la direction de ce dernier. Il était revenu avec Connor quelques secondes plus tôt. Elle le vit se frotter la nuque visiblement mal à l'aise pourtant il ne chercha à remettre en question ce que venait de dire Marvin. Le regard de Connor passa de l'un à l'autre visiblement surpris.

— Le riz est prêt ! s'exclama Beth mettant fin à toute possible question.

Elle attrapa deux bols et servit le riz avant d'en tendre un à Daryl. Ils s'installèrent autour de la table et mangèrent en silence. Beth pouvait sentir le regard de Connor et Abby sur eux. Daryl n'y faisait visiblement absolument pas attention tandis que Beth ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être gênée. Elle tentait tant bien que mal de le cacher.

— Je vais vous montrer votre chambre pour la nuit, déclara Abby après le repas.

Sans un mot, ils la suivirent à l'extérieur de la cuisine. La fenêtre au bout du couloir leur permit de voir que le temps s'était gâté et qu'il pleuvait désormais très fort dehors. Beth se sentit immédiatement très heureuse d'avoir un toit sur sa tête. Abby ouvrit une porte et entra dans la chambre à leur suite.

— Vous pouvez utiliser la salle de bains de cette chambre et nous retrouver dans le salon plus tard si vous le désirez, dit-elle avant de fermer la porte derrière elle.

Daryl s'assit sur le lit et remua un peu pour tester le matelas. Satisfait, il se coucha sur le lit sans prendre la peine d'enlever ses chaussures. Beth se rapprocha du lit aussi mais se contenta de poser son sac dessus.. Elle avait vraiment envie de prendre une douche et c'était l'occasion rêvée. Peut-être y aurait-il même de l'eau chaude pensée la fit clapir de joie. Elle rougit brusquement en voyant le regard de Daryl sur elle.

— Je peux savoir pourquoi tu leur as dit que j'étais ton copain ? demanda-t-il soudainement.

— J'ai rien dit de tel. Il l'a juste supposé lorsque je lui ai dit que tu n'étais pas mon oncle. Au moins, il ne t'a pas pris pour mon père, essaya-t-elle de plaisanter en voyant qu'il semblait préoccupé. C'est une blague, Daryl, ajouta-t-elle en voyant son regard préoccupé.

Elle secoua légèrement la tête et sortit de son sac ses vêtements de rechange.

— Je vais prendre une douche. Je rêve d'une douche bien chaude depuis… pff… Trop longtemps pour m'en rappeler, déclara-t-elle en souriant.

Elle se dirigea vers la salle de bains et ferma la porte derrière elle. Elle chercha dans le placard où étaient rangées les serviettes et en trouvant une. Elle se déshabilla. Sa peau étaient tellement sale à certains endroits, elle était pressée de pouvoir entrer sous la douche. Elle se détacha les cheveux et se les peigna avec une brosse qu'elle venait de trouver. Elle se ressentit quelque chose d'étrange en faisant cela. Elle savait que Connor, Abby et Marbin n'étaient pas les propriétaires originels de cet appartement ce qui voulait sans doute dire que cette brosse appartenait à quelqu'un d'autre. Elle ne put s'empêcher de se demander ce qu'il avait bien pu arriver à cette femme.

Elle entra dans la douche et alluma l'eau priant pour que l'eau chaude arrive ce qui ne fut pas le cas. Elle se mit sous le jet d'eau essayant d'occulter le fait qu'il était glacé mais ne put s'empêcher de pousser un petit cri. Elle ressortit de la douche quelques minutes plus tard, frigorifiée mais propre. Elle s'enroula dans la serviette avant de se frotter les cheveux. Elle s'habilla rapidement et ressortit de la salle de bains, les cheveux enroulés dans la serviette.

— Il n'y a pas d'eau chaude, dit-elle en entrant dans la pièce.

— J'ai entendu ça, répliqua Daryl l'air de rien.

Il se leva et se dirigea vers la salle de bains tandis que Beth attrapait son journal intime dans son sac. Elle s'installa sur le lit, le dos contre le montant et commença à écrire.

_Cher Journal,_

_Cela fait plusieurs jours que je n'ai pas te donner de nos nouvelles à Daryl et à moi. Nous avons perdu la cabane. Une horde est arrivée et nous avons dû fuir. Nous sommes passés de maison en maison depuis deux jours. Ce matin Daryl et moi sommes allez en ville pour se réapprovisionner. Nous avons été encerclés par une horde de rôdeurs mais quelqu'un nous a aidé et nous sommes en ce moment dans un immeuble de la ville en attendant que la horde s'éloigne. Ils sont trois à vivre dans cet immeuble : un père et ses deux enfants. Enfants qui sont tous les deux plus âgés que moi. Ils viennent de Montgomery et devaient aller retrouver leur mère et le fils aîné. Le père s'appelle Connor et les enfants Marvin et Abby. C'est Abby qui nous a sauvés Daryl et moi. Bref, on va rester là jusqu'à demain puis partir. On a pas vu de signe de Maggie ou du reste du groupe depuis la dernière fois mais je suis à peu près sûre qu'ils sont toujours vivants et qu'on va bientôt les retrouver. _

_Lori doit en être à six mois et demi maintenant. J'espère vraiment que nous allons les retrouver avant qu'elle accouche. Je n'ai toujours été gentille avec elle ou approuver sa décision de garder le bébé mais nous avons passé près de deux mois ensemble sur les routes, elle m'a sauvé la vie lorsque Patricia a été attrapé par les rôdeurs. D'une certaine manière j'ai l'impression que je lui dois d'être présente. Je ne pense pas qu'elle pense ainsi, je me demande même si elle pense que je suis encore vivante et si elle pense simplement à moi de temps à autres mais je m'en moque. Lori, malgré le fait qu'elle puisse parfois être un peu agaçante, est une de mes amies tout comme Carl, Carol et les autres membres du groupe._

_J'ai…_

Beth sursauta en entendant la porte s'ouvrir. Elle tourna son visage vers la porte et vit seulement le visage de Daryl dans l'entrebâille. Ses cheveux mouillés donnaient l'impression d'être bien plus foncés qu'il ne l'était en en réalité.

— Tu peux me passer mon sac ?

— Bien sûr, dit-elle en se levant.

Elle attrapa le sac de l'autre côté du lit et le tendit à Daryl. Ce dernier tenait la porte entrebâillée de manière à ce qu'elle ne puisse pas le voir entièrement. Beth ne put s'empêcher de sourire en voyant le rouge sur ses joues. Il était indéniablement gêné. Il grommela un vague remerciement avant de fermer la porte. Beth retourna s'installer sur le lit et reprit son journal intime.

_J'ai… Daryl avait besoin de son sac, je crois qu'il avait oublié de prendre des vêtements propres avant de rentrer dans la salle de bains. Qu'est-ce que je disais déjà ? Ah oui ! J'ai bon espoir de les retrouver, peut-être pas tout de suite mais je suis sûre que nous allons nous revoir. Daryl revient, je te laisse pour le moment, cher journal._

Elle le ferma et le rangea dans son sac tandis que Daryl sortait de la salle de bains en se frottant les cheveux avec une serviette. Elle lui sourit largement sans trop savoir pourquoi tandis qu'il venait s'installer de l'autre côté du lit.

— Je pense qu'on va bien dormir cette nuit, déclara Beth en se couchant.

— Mmh, marmonna Daryl le regard fixé sur le plafond.

Beth se mit sur le côté pour le regarder.

— Tu crois qu'on va bientôt retrouver les autres ? demanda-t-elle.

Cela faisait longtemps qu'elle ne lui avait pas posé la question. Daryl tourna son visage vers elle plantant ses prunelles dans les siennes. Beth sentit immédiatement les papillons dans son estomac et elle pria pour ne pas rougir comme une collégienne.

— Je ne sais pas, Beth mais… Je pense qu'on va les retrouver, répondit-il finalement.

Beth lui lança un regard surpris. Il n'avait jamais dit avant croire qu'ils pourraient les retrouver.

— Qu'est-ce qui t'as fait changer d'avis ? demanda-t-elle en souriant légèrement.

Daryl détourna les yeux reportant son attention sur le plafond visiblement mal à l'aise. Beth sentit la course de son cœur s'accélérer. Est-il possible que… ? Elle essaya de se clarifier l'esprit. Il ne fallait pas qu'elle saute aux conclusions trop vite.

— Tu sais bien, marmonna-t-il gêné.

— Non. Qu'est-ce qui t'as fait changer d'avis ? insista-t-elle malicieuse.

Daryl tourna son visage vers elle plantant de nouveau ses yeux dans les siens. Beth se sentit rougir violemment en constatant l'intensité de celui-ci. Elle leva lentement la main et caressa sa joue du bout des doigts. Elle se rendit à peine compte qu'elle se rapprochait de lui. Avant que Daryl n'ait pu reculer, elle posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Elle se sentit immédiatement comme électrisée. Son corps entier était parcouru de frissons. Daryl ne recula pas répondant à son baiser avec douceur. Il se rapprocha légèrement d'elle passant sa main derrière sa tête tandis que ses doigts allaient caresser sa nuque. Le baiser devint plus insistant et pressant alors que Beth se collait peu à peu à lui. La serviette qui entourait ses cheveux mouillés tomba. Lentement, les lèvres de Daryl s'éloignèrent des siennes dessinant des baisers papillons de sa mâchoire à son cou. Un gémissement s'échappa de sa bouche avant qu'elle n'ait pu l'en empêcher. Aussi rapidement, le contact des lèvres de Daryl sur sa peau s'évanouir.

Elle ouvrit les yeux, l'esprit embrumé par ce qu'il venait de se passer. Daryl s'était relevé.

— On devrait aller retrouver les autres, dit-il finalement d'une voix neutre.

Beth se mordilla la lèvre inférieure. Elle avait l'impression encore de sentir les lèvres de Daryl sur les siennes et elle savait que cela ne durerait pas. Elle se leva et le suivit vers le salon. Abby, Marvin et Connor étaient installés dans des fauteuils. Une lampe au gaz les éclairait alors qu'ils lisaient. Ils relevèrent le visage de leur lecture quand Daryl puis Beth entrèrent dans la pièce.

— Prenez un siège, je vous en prie, déclara Connor.

Daryl se dirigea vers le canapé suivi par Beth qui s'installa à côté de lui.

— Le temps n'est vraiment pas top depuis quelques jours, remarqua Abby en jetant un coup d'œil par la fenêtre.

Les nuages étaient noirs encre et Beth n'aurait pas été étonnée qu'un orage approche bien qu'on ne soit pas encore pendant la saison des orages.

— Vous pouvez choisir un livre, si vous voulez, proposa Connor en désignant la bibliothèque.

Beth l'avait vue en entrant et n'avait pu s'empêcher de remarquer qu'elle semblait plutôt bien fournie. Elle se leva et commença à chercher un livre qui pourrait l'intéresser. Son regard s'arrêta sur « The Lucky One » de Nicholas Sparks. Elle le prit et se tourna vers Daryl, un grand sourire étirant ses lèvres.

— T'as jamais pu le finir celui-là, remarqua-t-elle en le lui tendant.

Daryl plissa les yeux pour lire le titre.

— Je l'ai même pas commencé en fait, rétorqua-t-il. Et je pense pas que ça arrivera un jour. Pourquoi tu veux tellement que je le lise ?

— Vous me faites dire des choses que je n'ai jamais dites, Mr Dixon, répliqua Beth moqueuse en reprenant le livre.

Elle reposa le livre dans la bibliothèque et en prit un autre. Un Hercule Poirot, elle avait toujours adoré cette série et avait lu presque la totalité de la collection. Elle s'installa à côté de Daryl et commença à lire. Beth s'était assise très près de lui et sentait sa cuisse contre la sienne.

— Ça vous ennuie si je fume ? questionna Daryl après un moment de silence.

— Non, ça ne nous ennuie pas, répliqua Connor sans relever le nez de son livre.

Daryl sortit son paquet de sa poche de chemise. Beth jeta un coup dans sa direction et remarqua qu'il ne lui restait plus beaucoup de cigarettes. Il l'alluma et tira une bouffée. Le silence était impressionnant. Beth ne se rappelait pas avoir déjà entendu un tel silence depuis le début de l'épidémie. Il y avait toujours les grognements des rôdeurs apportés par le vent. Daryl se leva, elle sentit les battements de son cœur s'accélérer lorsqu'il posa sa main sur sa cuisse pour s'aider. Beth sentit la marque de sa main sur elle longtemps après qu'il l'ait. Elle se sentit rougir et espérait que cela ne se voit pas. Daryl s'était dirigé vers la fenêtre et regardait la rue visiblement pensif. Beth jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre, il n'était pas encore vingt heures et elle commençait déjà à sentir la fatigue dans tout son corps.

— Je crois que je vais aller me coucher, déclara-t-elle en se levant.

Elle alla ranger le livre dans la bibliothèque et tourna son regard vers Daryl. Elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle devait faire. Tout le monde dans la pièce pensait qu'ils étaient un couple. Cela serait sans doute trop étrange si elle quittait la pièce sans lui souhaiter « bonne nuit ». Hésitante, elle se dirigea vers lui. Daryl se tourna vers ne pouvant cacher la surprise dans son regard. Elle se mit sur la pointe des pieds et l'embrassa chastement.

— A tout à l'heure, souffla-t-elle. Bonne nuit tout le monde, ajouta-t-elle avant de quitter la pièce.

Chacun répondit à son salut tandis qu'elle quittait la pièce. Elle alla se coucher sous les couvertures sans enlever ni ses vêtements ni ses chaussures. Elle devait être prête à fuir à tout instant. Beth ne resta pas longtemps éveillée la fatigue l'emportant rapidement.

* * *

**Alors qu'avez-vous pensé de ce chapitre ? Pensez vous que Connor et sa famille sont des gens bien qui essayaient juste de les aider ou au contraire qu'ils vont leur faire du tort ? N'hésitez pas à laisser une reveiw.**

**A bientôt avec un nouveau chapitre,**

**Colibrii**


	8. Chapitre 8

**Bonjour à tous,**

**Alors je reviens un peu plus vite que d'habitude avec ce huitième chapitre. Une de mes revieweuses fête son anniversaire aujourd'hui et je me suis dit que publier ce chapitre aujourd'hui pourrait être un beau cadeau. Donc Joyeux Anniversaire à SarahMattMello en te souhaitant une merveilleuse journée.**

**Emy078 : Merci pour cette review. Cela m'a fait vraiment vraiment plaisir. Je suis contente que le baiser t'ait plu. Et oui, nore Daryl commence à se laisser aller en espérant qu'il continue à se laisser aller. Marvin est un peu crétin mais il est pas bien méchant.**

**Comme toujours TWD et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas et je ne touche pas un centime en écrivant cette histoire**

**Bonne lecture,**

* * *

Beth et Daryl suivaient une piste depuis près d'une demi-heure. Il avait laissé son arbalète dans les mains de Beth. Plus le temps passait, plus elle s'améliorait.

— Qu'est-ce que tu vois ? demanda Daryl.

Beth reporta son attention sur le sol.

— C'est un rôdeur, dit-elle en tournant son regard vers lui.

— C'est peut-être quelqu'un de complètement bourré, plaisanta-t-il en se caressant le menton.

Beth ne put s'empêcher d'esquisser un sourire. Beth et lui s'étaient considérablement rapprochés. Elle ne savait pas si elle pouvait définir leur relation comme celle d'un couple. Ils dormaient dans le même lit, plaisantaient ensemble et avaient de plus en plus de contact physique. Ils n'étaient pas encore allés jusqu'au bout. Daryl arrêta toujours avant. Rien que la pensée de ses doigts sur elle la vit rougir.

— Je deviens plutôt douée, je n'aurai bientôt plus besoin de toi.

— Attention où tu marches, la prévint-il alors qu'elle allait poser le pied sur la piste.

Elle recula et essaya de retrouver son sérieux. Beth reporta son attention sur la piste tandis que Daryl lui demandait de continuer de pister. Ils arrivèrent rapidement vers une clairière. Un rôdeur était accroupi près d'une carcasse de chevreuil et mangeait goulument les entrailles de la pauvre bête. Beth se rapprocha doucement essayant de faire le moins de bruit possible. Elle savait que Daryl la trouvait encore trop bruyante lorsqu'ils chassaient mais elle savait aussi qu'elle n'avait cessé de s'améliorer. Elle s'arrêta à quelques mètres du rôdeur prit son temps pour le viser et tira. La flèche entra dans le crâne du rôdeur qui tomba raide.

Beth se tourna vers Daryl et lui sourit largement.

— Je l'ai fait ! s'exclama-t-elle en laissant reposer l'arbalète sur son épaule comme Daryl le faisait souvent.

— Mmmh, marmonna-t-il. La flèche, ajouta-t-il.

Beth se dirigea vers le rôdeur et posa son pied sur sa tête pour s'aider à retirer la flèche.

— Recharge maintenant.

Beth posa le devant de l'arbalète sur le sol pour s'aider. Elle tira le fil. Ce n'était pas facile et même plutôt dur finalement elle réussit à mettre la flèche correctement.

— Je comprends maintenant pourquoi tes bras font cette taille, rit-elle.

Daryl se contenta d'esquisse un léger sourire.

— Allons traquer autre chose, proposa-t-elle.

Daryl secoua la tête et montra le ciel. Des nuages gris avaient maintenant envahi l'entièreté du ciel.

— Il va pas tarder à pleuvoir. Rentrons, déclara-t-il en tendant la main pour récupérer son arbalète.

Beth suivit Daryl en silence. Elle avait l'habitude se promener en forêt et ne s'y était perdue qu'une fois alors qu'elle avait dix ans toutefois son sens de l'orientation pouvait parfois être déficient surtout lorsqu'elle ne faisait pas attention où elle allait. Cela avait été le cas lorsqu'elle avait traqué ce rôdeur. Toute à la traque, Beth avait complètement oublié de faire attention au chemin qu'ils avaient pris.

Ils arrivèrent aux portes de la ville une vingtaine de minutes plus tard. Beth et Daryl avaient croisé quelques rôdeurs et avaient dû s'en débarrasser. Alors qu'ils arrivaient près des bâtiments, la pluie commença à tomber drue. Beth courut à la suite de Daryl. Ils arrivèrent devant le bâtiment et frappèrent à la porte trois fois bien fort. Beth commença à trembler alors que la pluie s'infiltrait sous ses vêtements. Daryl frappa de nouveau trois fois à la porte. Cette dernière s'ouvrit sur Abby quelques secondes plus tard et ils se dépèchêrent de rentrer à l'abri.

Beth courut jusque dans sa chambre Daryl sur ses talons. Elle retira ses vêtements trempés et se retrouva quelques minutes plus tard en sous-vêtements. Beth attrapa sa serviette et la mit sur ses épaules pour ses réchauffer un peu.

— Tu devrais enlever tes vêtements, Daryl, déclara-t-elle en voyant qu'il ne le faisait pas.

Il lui jeta un regard visiblement surpris par ce qu'elle venait de dire.

— Je ne vais pas me jeter sur toi si c'est ce qui t'inquiète. Je suis bien trop occupée à avoir froid, dit-elle en se frictionnant.

Du coin de l'œil, elle vit Daryl commencer à enlever ses vêtements après avoir posé son arbalète contre le mur. La veste en cuir tomba en premier immédiatement suivie par sa chemise. Beth fit mine de détourner la tête ne voulant pas qu'il pense qu'elle l'observait bien que cela soit le cas. Daryl se dirigea en boxer vers la salle de bains. Beth le suivit du regard notant les différents tatouages dessinés sur son corps. Les démons sur le côté droit de son dos près des cicatrices qui le traversaient. Il disparut dans la salle de bains et revint quelques secondes plus tard enroulé dans sa serviette. Il s'installa sur le lit à une distance raisonnable d'elle et commença à se frictionner.

Beth jeta un coup d'œil dans sa direction et décida de prendre son courage à deux mains et de se rapprocher de lui. Daryl lui jeta un regard surpris. Leur relation était des plus étranges. Il l'avait embrassée plus d'une fois depuis qu'elle avait réussi à faire tomber ses barrières pourtant Daryl avait toujours du mal avec le contact physique et était encore très hésitant. Beth avait remarqué qu'il la touchait plus facilement, posait sa main au creux de ses reins pour la guider ou encore l'attrapait par le bras sans gêne. Elle savait qu'il n'aurait sans doute pas fait cela avant que leur relation ne parte dans cette direction.

— La chaleur humaine c'est ce qu'il y a de mieux, déclara-t-elle.

Elle déplaça la serviette de Daryl et la sienne pour permettre à leur peau de se rencontrer avant de les recouvrir avec leurs serviettes. Dès que sa peau effleura celle de Daryl, elle se sentit frissonner. Pas ceux de froid qui l'avaient prise quelques minutes plus tôt. Les papillons dans son estomac qui ne la quittaient plus devinrent plus insistants alors que Daryl continuait de la fixer à la fois surpris et heureux. Beth n'était pas sûre de ce qu'elle voyait dans son regard. Elle posa sa tête sur son épaule et son regard s'arrêta sur le tatouage dont le dessin formait le prénom « Norman ». Elle leva la main et l'effleura du bout des doigts et sentit la chair de poule apparaître.

— Norman, lut-elle.

— Mon grand-père. Le père de ma mère, il nous a gardés un certain temps Merle et moi après que… après que notre mère soit morte.

— Oh… Et celui dans ton dos ?

Elle fit tomber la serviette alors que son autre main allait caresser l'endroit où se trouvaient les deux démons.

— Oh ceux-là, un stupide pari que j'ai perdu.

Beth releva son visage vers lui et rencontra son regard. La course de son cœur s'accéléra tandis qu'elle pouvait lire le désir dans les yeux de Daryl. Ses lèvres rencontrèrent les siennes violemment. Sans attendre Daryl chercha à passer la barrière de ses lèvres qu'elle s'empressa d'ouvrir. Elle se sentit lentement se coucher tandis qu'il se plaçait au-dessus d'elle. Ses mains étaient partout sur elle et Beth ne pouvait s'empêcher de laisser échapper quelques gémissements. Daryl traça une ligne de baiser de sa mâchoire à la ligne de son soutien-gorge.

Il releva son visage vers elle. Beth comprit qu'il lui demandait si elle était prête à aller plus loin. La jeune femme se contenta d'hocher la tête. Elle le fit fondre sur son soutien-gorge et l'embrasser à travers le tissu. Elle rejeta sa tête en arrière, les yeux fermés. Elle savait qu'ils iraient jusqu'au bout cette fois-ci.

oOoOo

Beth jeta un coup d'œil vers Daryl. Ce dernier dormait à côté d'elle. Elle sourit légèrement en voyant l'air apaisé de son visage. Ils étaient allés jusqu'au bout la veille. Ce n'était pas sa première fois. Elle avait quinze pour cette dernière et son petit ami de l'époque et elle l'avait fait sur la banquette arrière de sa voiture. Elle avait eu particulièrement mal et n'avait pas recommencé après ça. Ils s'étaient séparés juste avant qu'il parte à l'université. Jimmy et elle n'avaient jamais été à ce niveau d'intimité.

Sa deuxième fois avait été bien mieux que la première. Daryl avait été doux et attentif faisant attention aux expressions de son visage attendant que la douleur passe avant d'aller plus loin. Beth n'avait sans doute pas eu d'orgasme mais elle avait senti le plaisir alors qu'il la caressait.

Beth bougea les couvertures. Le froid lui mordit la peau tandis qu'elle se dirigeait vers la salle de bains pour aller aux toilettes. Elle revint vers le lit et attrapa son autre pair de sous-vêtements qu'elle enfila avant de mettre son pantalon désormais sec et un autre t-shirt. Elle quitta la pièce le plus silencieusement possible après avoir mis ses chaussures.

Elle retrouva Abby dans la cuisine. Cette dernière la salua un sourire malicieuse étirant ses jolies lèvres. Abby lui servit un bol de soupe et s'installa elle-même avec le sien autour de la table.

— Marv est malade, déclara-t-elle après quelques secondes de silence. Je pensais aller faire un tour à la pharmacie ça te dit de venir avec moi ?

— Ton père n'y va pas ?

— Il surveille Marv et à mon avis il est lui aussi pas trop dans son assiette.

Elles finirent de manger en silence. Beth se dirigea vers leur chambre. Elle ouvrit délicatement la porte. Daryl dormait toujours à poings fermés. Elle prit une feuille dans son cahier et écrivit un mot à Daryl pour le prévenir qu'Abby et elle étaient parties chercher des médicaments.

Beth attrapa son piolet et alla retrouver Abby dans le couloir. Connor était là pour leur ouvrir et fermer derrière elles. Il semblait plus pâle que la normale. Abby avait raison lui aussi était malade. Beth et Abby se glissèrent à l'extérieur de l'immeuble.

— La pharmacie est au coin de la rue, expliqua Abby en faisant signe à Beth de la suivre.

Les deux jeunes femmes arrivèrent vers le commerce sans problème. Beth tua le seul rôdeur qu'elles rencontrèrent. Abby tourna la poignée de la pharmacie et pénétra à l'intérieur. Elle se dirigea directement vers la réserve. Beth pouvait voir que ce n'était sans doute pas la première fois qu'elle venait chercher des médicaments. Elle la suivit et enleva son sac de son dos pour aider Abby à mettre des médicaments dedans. Ses yeux s'arrêtèrent sur une boîte de préservatifs.

Elle perdit quelques couleurs en se rendant compte que Daryl et elle n'en avaient pas utilisé la veille. Elle n'avait pas pensé à ça sur le moment mais il était hors de question qu'elle tombe enceinte. Pas comme ça, pas tout de suite. Elle n'était pas encore prête et ne pensait pas que l'appartement, où ils se trouvaient, serait sécurisé pour toujours. Elle tendit la main et attrapa une première boîte puis une deuxième.

Elle tourna son visage vers Abby qui lui sourit légèrement avant de reporter son attention sur ses recherches. Beth la regarda alors qu'elle fouillait dans un tiroir remuant les lèvres silencieusement.

— Ma mère était.. est, enfin, bref… Elle était médecin, expliqua-t-elle en sentant le regard de Beth sur elle. J'aimerais tellement qu'elle soit… Ah voilà ! s'exclama-t-elle triomphalement en sortant une boîte.

Elle la mit dans son sac et partit à la recherche d'autres médicaments tandis que Beth se dirigeait vers l'un des rayons. Elle espérait trouver des comprimés contre les règles douloureuses. Les dernières avaient été horribles et elle avait dû se faire violence pour ne pas s'évanouir. Elle se rappelait que sa mère avait été obligée de l'amener chez le médecin à cause de cela. La pilule avait été la solution à tous ses mots mais elle ne pouvait désormais plus la prendre.

— J'ai tout ! On…

Abby tira Beth violemment en arrière en entendant le bruit d'un moteur. Les deux jeunes femmes restèrent cachées derrière l'étagère tandis que la voiture s'arrêtait. Les portières claquèrent et Beth entendit des voix lointaines. Elle fronça les sourcils. La voix qui donnait des ordres lui semblait particulièrement familière. Elle se pencha légèrement essayant de voir si elle les connaissait mais la vitrine était cachée par une autre étagère. La porte s'ouvrit faisant tinter la cloche.

—… vitamines, Lori est trop carencée, déclara une voix qu'elle reconnaîtrait n'importe où.

Beth sentit son cœur s'accélérer. Etait-il possible qu'après tout ce temps ?

— Prends ce que tu penses être le mieux pour elle, Hershel, rétorqua une autre voix masculine.

Rick. Beth se rendit à peine compte que les larmes commençaient à inonder son visage. Ils étaient là. Sa famille était là, à quelques mètres d'elle.

— Papa ! s'exclama-t-elle la voix cassée.

Les bruits se turent. Rick et Hershel avaient arrêté de marcher.

— Qui est là ? demanda Rick.

— Beth, répondit-elle.

Doucement et malgré les protestations d'Abby elle sortit de leur cachette. Elle se trouva en face de Rick et de son père. Le premier avait son pistolet pointé sur elle. Il le baissa en la reconnaissant. Beth put voir la surprise et la joie passées sur le visage de son père alors qu'elle lui souriait doucement.

— Bethy ! Oh Bethy c'est toi, bredouilla son père les larmes aux yeux.

Beth se précipita vers lui et l'enlaça. Elle s'éloigna doucement de lui tandis qu'Abby sortait de dernière l'étagère. Rick pointa son arme sur elle.

— C'est une amie. Elle nous a sauvés la vie à Daryl et à moi, la défendit Beth.

Rick baissa son arme et tourna son attention sur Beth.

— Et où est Daryl ?

— En train de se reposer. On est venues ici car le père et le frère d'Abby sont malades. Et vous ?

— Lori a besoin de vitamines prénatales.

Beth vit du coin de l'œil Abby se diriger vers les réserves de la pharmacie. Elle revient quelques minutes plus tard avec deux boîtes de vitamines. Elle les tendit à Rick qui la fixait comme si elle pouvait faire quelque chose de mal à tout moment.

— Où sont les autres ?

— Dans les voitures, ils vont être contents de voir que tu vas bien, répliqua son père en passant son bras autour de ses épaules.

Elle le laissa la guider vers la sortie. Elle entendit une voix féminine crier son nom et vit le visage surpris et heureux de Maggie, sa sœur se précipita vers elle et l'enlaça fortement, lui faisait quelque peu mal aux côtes.

— Oh Mon Dieu, Beth ! Oh Mon Dieu Beth, bredouilla-t-elle retenant difficilement ses larmes.

— Loin de moi l'idée de briser ces émouvantes retrouvailles mais il serait de bon ton de partir de cette rue. La horde aime bien venir faire un tour par ici de temps à autres, intervint Abby.

Tous les yeux se tournèrent vers elle. Beth remarqua immédiatement que T-Dog n'était pas parmi eux. C'était lui qui avait perdu la vie lors de l'attaque de la maison.

— Elle a raison, rétorqua Beth en s'éloignant de Maggie. Tu crois qu'ils peuvent rester chez vous un peu ?

— C'est le père qui va être content, soupira-t-elle avant de leur faire signe de la suivre.

Ils n'étaient pas loin de la porte lorsque cette dernière s'ouvrit avec fracas sur Daryl. Beth put lire sur son visage la panique et l'inquiétude. Il posa ses yeux sur elle et crut voir quelque chose comme du soulagement avant que son visage ne laisse transparaitre la colère. Ce sentiment ne resta pas longtemps sur son visage lorsqu'il aperçut Rick et les membres de leur groupe.

— Daryl ! s'exclama Carol derrière Beth.

Cette dernière la suivit du regard alors qu'elle allait l'enlacer. Daryl ne recula pas mais Beth constata qu'il ne semblait pas des plus à l'aise. Elle détourna le regard ne voulant que quelqu'un remarque son attitude.

— L'appartement n'est pas très grand mais vous pourrez vous reposer le temps qu'il faut, expliqua Beth.

— Daryl ! lâcha Rick alors qu'il s'approchait de la porte.

Il lui tendit la main que Daryl serra avant de se faire tirer vers Rick qui l'enlaça quelques secondes.

— Content de voir que tout le… commença Daryl. Putain de bordel de merde !

Beth suivit son regard et ses yeux se posèrent sur la moto. Elle était tellement entourée lorsqu'elle était sortie du magasin qu'elle ne l'avait pas vu.

— Qui est-ce qui l'a pris ? questionna-t-il.

— Moi, rétorqua Glenn. Je savais que tu serais content de la revoir.

— Ça pour être content, il l'est, plaisanta Carol.

Ils entrèrent dans l'immeuble à la suite d'Abby qui demanda à Daryl de fermer la porte derrière eux. Elle monta les escaliers et passa la deuxième porte avant de laisser Beth leur montrer où était le salon. Beth resta avec sa famille tandis que Maggie se dirigeait vers la chambre de Marvin pour aller leur donner les médicaments. Beth se sentait un peu étouffée entre son père et sa sœur qui ne cessaient de l'enlacer et de lui poser des questions.

Elle jeta un coup d'œil dans la direction de Daryl. Ce dernier discutait avec Rick. Carol et Lori étaient installées sur le canapé et semblaient heureuses de pouvoir avoir quelques heures de sommeil. Maggie revint quelques minutes plus tard. Beth remarqua immédiatement qu'elle était préoccupée.

— Quelque chose ne va pas ? demanda-t-elle en se levant.

— Papa et Marvin sont tous les deux cloués au lit, expliqua-t-elle. Mais avec un peu de repos, je suis sûre qu'ils finiront par aller mieux, ajouta-t-elle en souriant légèrement.

Beth posa sa main sur son épaule essayant tant bien que mal de la réconforter.

— Quelqu'un veut-il du thé ? questionna Beth. On a pas de lait mais on a du sucre.

Presque tout le monde leva la main. Depuis qu'elle était arrivé dans cette immeuble et qu'elle avait rencontré la famille de Maggie, Beth avait presque l'impression de nouveau revivre une vie normale. Abby la suivit dans la cuisine après que Beth ait assuré Carol qu'elles n'avaient pas besoin d'aide. Beth fit chauffer une grande casserole d'eau.

— Euh… Abby. Est-ce… Personne ne sait pour Daryl et moi, murmura-t-elle. Et je souhaiterais que cela reste ainsi.

Abby lui jeta un regard surpris mais se contenta de hocher la tête.

— Tu as dit à ton père que notre groupe allait rester un peu ?

—Il est pas le plus heureux du monde mais vu qu'il est cloué au lit de toute manière.

— Je suis sûre qu'ils vont aller mieux. Ils ont juste besoin d'un peu de repos. Tu penses que c'est quoi ?

— La gastro. Marvin n'a pas arrêté de vomir la nuit dernière. J'espère qu'il me l'a pas refilée, répondit-elle.

Beth et Abby retournèrent dans le salon quelques minutes plus tard. Abby portait un plateau rempli de tasses de thé tandis que Beth revenait avec le sucre. Chacun prit une tasse sauf Daryl qui restait appuyé contre le montant de la porte. Beth s'installa entre sa sœur et son père tandis qu'Abby s'installait sur une chaise.

— Daryl nous a raconté comment vous les avez sauvés, déclara Hershel en se tournant vers elle. Je pense que je ne pourrai jamais assez vous remercier d'avoir sauvé ma fille.

Abby haussa les épaules et Beth crut même la voir rougir. Cela était étrange de la voir ainsi. Depuis qu'elle la connaissait, Beth avait remarqué qu'elle était très bavarde et extravertie. Pourtant à cet instant, elle semblait être particulièrement mal à l'aise et timide.

Beth quitta la pièce avec toutes les tasses sur le plateau une trentaine de minutes plus tard. Toute cette scène lui avait semblé surréaliste. Ils étaient en train de prendre le thé alors qu'autour d'eux l'apocalypse avait lieu. Elle alla poser le plateau sur la table et se glissa vers sa chambre en silence. Il fallait qu'elle cache tout indice pouvant laisser que Daryl et elle étaient plus que de simples amis. Elle n'avait en aucun honte d'être avec lui mais elle avait peur de la réaction de son père mais aussi plus particulièrement de sa sœur. Maggie ne cessait de la couver depuis son plus jeune âge et sa tentative de suicide n'avait fait qu'aggraver les choses. Elle n'avait que dix-sept ans et elle savait que sa sœur aurait du mal à accepter sa relation avec un homme d'au moins quinze ans son aîné. En se faisant cette réflexion, Beth se rendit compte qu'elle ne connaissait absolument pas l'âge de Daryl. Lorsqu'elle l'avait rencontré quelques mois plus tôt, elle lui avait donné entre trente-quatre et trente-sept ans.

Elle sursauta en entendant la porte derrière elle s'ouvrir. Elle se retourna et croisa le regard de Daryl. Il détourna le regard visiblement mal à l'aise. Elle espérait qu'il n'allait pas de nouveau tenter de l'éviter. Elle imaginait parfaitement ce qu'il devait penser. Avec l'arrivée de leur groupe, continuer sur le chemin qu'ils avaient emprunté, n'était pas la meilleure idée. Il ferma la porte derrière lui. Elle le suivit du regard alors qu'il se dirigeait vers le lit et attrapait ses affaires qui traînaient autour.

— J'ai demandé à Abby de ne pas parler de notre relation aux autres, déclara finalement Beth.

La gêne pouvait se lire dans sa voix.

— Mmh, marmonna Daryl pour toute réponse.

— Daryl ? Je…

Elle se pinça les lèvres en remarquant que ses yeux restaient fixés sur son sac.

— T'as raison. C'était pas une bonne idée, lâcha-t-il finalement.

— De quoi tu parles ? J'ai jamais dit ça, rétorqua Beth ne pouvant cacher l'inquiétude et l'agacement dans sa voix.

— Je prends les devants. C'était stupide, répliqua-t-il. Et tu savais aussi bien que moi que ça devrait s'arrêter dès qu'on aurait retrouvé les autres et c'est fait !

— Donc c'est tout. Tu me baises et tu me jettes ? demanda-t-elle.

Elle n'avait pas parlé fort ne voulant pas que quelqu'un entende leur conversation. Daryl se passa la main sur la nuque visiblement mal à l'aise et ne répondit rien.

— Je ne vois aucune raison d'arrêter, dit-elle finalement.

Cette fois-ci, Daryl releva son visage vers elle plantant ses yeux dans les siens.

— Et tu crois que ton père va réagir comment lorsqu'il saura. Tu crois que Maggie le prendra comment ? Et les autres… Rick était flic !

— On a rien fait d'illégal, Dary. J'ai dix-sept ans et…

— Arrête de dire ça !

— Pourquoi ? C'est toi-même qui m'a dit que de toute manière la Géorgie n'existait plus et qu'il n'y avait plus de lois concernant la majorité sexuelle, répondit-elle d'une voix rapide.

— Tu sais quel âge, j'ai ?

— Non et je m'en moque. Je… J'ai des sentiments pour toi, Daryl.

Elle s'était approchée de lui et se trouvait désormais face à lui. Elle n'avait qu'à tendre la main pour effleurer le tissu de sa chemise.

— Et je ne veux pas qu'on arrête.

— Mais tu ne veux pas non plus que ça se sache, lâcha-t-il.

La pression sur ses épaules retomba légèrement en entendant cette phrase. Daryl croyait qu'elle avait honte de lui et que c'était la raison pour laquelle, elle voulait rester discrète.

— Ça n'a rien avoir avec mon désir d'être… commença-t-elle.

Deux coups frappés à la porte les firent taire.

— Entrez ! s'exclama Daryl d'une voix neutre.

La porte s'ouvrit doucement sur Abby.

— Lori est fatiguée. Ça vous ennuie qu'elle utilise votre chambre ?

— On jarte dans deux minutes, rétorqua Daryl en attrapant son sac.

Beth le suivit du regard sans rien dire. Elle attrapa son journal intime et l'enfonça dans son sac avant de quitter elle aussi la pièce.

— La chambre est tout à toi ! s'exclama Daryl en entrant dans le salon.

Les regards se tournèrent vers eux alors qu'ils pénétraient dans la pièce.

— Vous partagiez la même chambre ? s'étonna Maggie.

Beth la vit froncer légèrement les sourcils. Comme elle s'y attendait sa sœur l'infantilisait à nouveau.

— Les lits sont plus confortables que les canapés, répondit Beth quelque peu agacée.

— Je vais chasser. Evitons qu'on meurt de faim juste après être de nouveau ensemble ! s'exclama Daryl en attrapant son arbalète.

Il l'avait laissé contre le mur du salon.

— Je viens avec toi, intervint Beth.

— Beth ! Je ne crois pas… commença Maggie.

Beth lança un regard agacé à sa sœur. Elle avait passé plus de trois mois seule avec Daryl. Maggie, croyait-elle vraiment qu'elle les avait passé à se tourner les pouces ?

— Je vais avec lui comme je l'ai toujours fait, insista-t-elle. On sera de retour avant la nuit.

Elle jeta un coup d'œil dans la direction de son père s'attendant à ce qu'il proteste mais Hershel se contenta d'hocher légèrement la tête en lui souriant. Elle vit sa main serrer le bras de Maggie lui indiquant ainsi de ne rien dire.

— Bon ! Tu viens ou tu viens pas ! s'impatienta Daryl près de la porte d'entrée.

— J'arrive, répliqua-t-elle en le suivant.

Abby ferma la porte derrière eux lorsqu'ils sortirent sur la route. Daryl marchait vite et Beth avait du mal à le suivre. Il s'arrêta soudainement et se baissa pour étudier des marques sur le sol.

— Qu'est-ce que tu vois ? demanda-t-il plutôt abruptement.

— Des empreintes de chevreuil, répondit Beth.

— Quel côté ?

Beth se baissa et étudia la piste avant de dire qu'elle se dirigeait vers la droite. Daryl marmonna quelque chose tout en hochant la tête. Ils redressèrent et reprirent leur chemin. Beth ne cessait de lui jeter des coups d'œil ne sachant exactement que faire. Devait-elle essayer de lui parler de nouveau ? Elle avait peur de le brusquer et d'aggraver les choses.

Un craquement les fit tous les deux s'arrêter scrutant la forêt. Les yeux de Beth s'écarquillèrent d'horreur en voyant le rôdeur sortir des buissons derrière Daryl. Ce dernier se retourna mais avant qu'il n'ait pu mettre une flèche dans la tête du zombie Beth l'avait poignardé. Elle se tourna vers lui en souriant. Le regard de Daryl se posa sur quelque chose derrière elle et il la tira en arrière avant de tirer une flèche dans la tête d'un autre rôdeur.

Il récupéra la flèche plantée dans le crâne du mort. Beth vit qu'il jetait un coup d'œil dans sa direction avant qu'il ne détourne rapidement le regard.

— Allons-y !

Beth le suivit sans rien dire alors qu'ils reportaient leur attention sur la piste laissée par le chevreuil. Daryl s'arrêta soudainement une dizaine de minutes plus tard et marmonna quelques mots inintelligibles. Les yeux de Beth se posèrent sur les marques de chaussures.

— Ce ne sont pas des empreintes de rôdeurs, remarqua Beth.

— Bien joué Sherlock ! Description !

— Deux, dit-elle. Deux hommes d'après la taille de leurs chaussures.

— Ils portaient quelque chose de lourd, ajouta Daryl. Regard la profondeur des marques.

Beth hocha la tête. Son épaule était contre celle de Daryl et il était difficile pour elle de rester concentrer sur ce qu'ils faisaient.

— A ton avis c'était quoi ? demanda-t-elle en tournant son regard vers lui.

— J'en sais rien Beth. Je suis traqueur pas devin, rétorqua-t-il.

— Pas besoin de me parler sur ce ton, s'irrita-t-elle légèrement.

Elle rougit quelque peu. Elle n'avait pas l'habitude de parler ainsi. Elle se redressa tout comme Daryl. Ce dernier à son grand étonnement ne dit rien et ils recommencèrent à traquer. Finalement, après une heure de marche, ils virent le chevreuil. Il broutait l'herbe d'une petite clairière paisiblement. Daryl se mit en position de tir et toucha la bête dans le cou. Il rechargea vite son arbalète. Beth vit le sang coulé de la blessure du chevreuil tandis que celui-ci se mettait à courir.

Ils pistèrent la bête encore une demi-heure avant de la retrouver presque morte au bord d'une rivière. Couchée sur le flan, elle respirait difficilement. Elle tenta de se lever en voyant Beth et Daryl mais n'y parvint pas. Daryl se pencha vers elle. Il lui caressa doucement le dos et murmura quelque chose que Beth ne put saisir avant de lui trancher la gorge.

— Comment on va faire pour le transporter maintenant ? questionna-t-elle.

— Je vais le porter. C'est pas si lourd que ça, répliqua-t-il en lui tendant son arbalète.

Il enleva la flèche du cou de l'animal et la donna à Beth. Cette dernière passa l'arbalète autour de ses épaules pour aider Daryl à mettre le chevreuil sur son dos. Ce n'était pas aussi lourd qu'elle le pensait mais tout de même loin d'être léger.

— Allons-y ! Par là, ajouta-t-il en montrant d'un coup de tête le chemin à suivre.

Beth ouvrit le chemin, arbalète prête à tirer. Daryl la suivait de près le chevreuil sur ses épaules. Ils marchèrent ainsi un long moment avant que Daryl ne doive s'arrêter pour se reposer un peu. Le chevreuil était peut-être moins lourd qu'il n'y paraissait mais transporter un cadavre était loin d'être de tout repos. Beth lui tendit la gourde qu'elle avait toujours attachée à sa ceinture. Daryl but une longue gorgée avant de la lui rendre.

— Tu veux que je t'aide à le porter ? questionna-t-elle en s'asseyant à côté de lui.

Daryl secoua la tête. Ses cheveux étaient mouillés par la sueur. Elle leva la main et effleura sa joue de ses doigts. Il ferma les yeux quelques secondes avant de poser sa main sur la sienne et de l'éloigner de son visage.

— C'est pas la première que je fais ça. Y a pas raison pour que j'y arrive pas. Reste sur tes gardes, prête à tirer et tout ira bien !

Beth hocha la tête. Avant que Daryl n'ait pu amorcer un mouvement de recul, elle se pencha vers lui et déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres.

— Je pense pas que ce soit le moment, souffla Daryl.

— Ce ne sera pas le moment avant peut-être longtemps. J'en profite simplement, rétorqua-t-elle à quelques centimètres de ses lèvres.

Daryl initia le baiser, cette fois-ci. Beth se serra un peu plus contre lui tandis qu'elle sentait ses mains caresser la limite entre son jean et son t-shirt. Elle posa sa main sur sa cuisse pour se donner un appui tandis que son autre main se logeait derrière sa nuque. Elle se rendit à peine compte que ses deux mains caressaient la peau et le jean. Daryl s'éloigna d'elle brusquement. Elle lui lança un regard surpris.

— On devrait y aller. Pas sûr ici, dit-il en se levant.

Le regard de Beth s'arrêta sur l'entrejambe de Daryl alors qu'il passait devant elle. Elle rougit quelque peu en remarquant ce qu'elle avait provoqué. Elle n'était pas encore parfaitement à l'aise avec le désir qu'il faisait naître en elle. Pourtant savoir qu'il la désirait faisait poindre en elle un sentiment de satisfaction qu'elle n'avait jamais connu jusque-là.

Beth aida de nouveau Daryl à mettre le chevreuil sur ses épaules avant de faire leur chemin vers la ville. Ils ne parlèrent pas durant ce temps-là. Beth ne voulait pas que Daryl perdre son souffle alors qu'il transportait un animal qui lui demandait beaucoup d'efforts.

* * *

**Alors votre avis sur ce chapitre ? Comment avez-vous trouvé la réunion entre Beth et le groupe ? Daryl et le groupe ? Comment pensez-vous que leur histoire va continuer maintenant que les autres sont là ?**


	9. Chapitre 9

**Bonjour à tous !**

**Alors me voici de retour avec le chapitre 9. je dois vous avouer que je commence à être inquiète concernant les délais de publication après celui-là car je n'ai plus qu'un seul chapitre totalement fini. J'espère donc que je ne prendrai pas trop de retard. J'écris très lentement dernièrement mais je m'applique à écrire un petit peu tous les jours alors j'espère que je pourrais rattraper mon retard.**

**Comme toujours merci à toutes les personnes qui lisent, follow et favorite ma fanfiction. Et en plus de cela un merci spécial aux personnes qui prennent le temps de me laisser une review. Cela me fait toujours plaisir d'avoir un retour sur mon travail.**

**Emy0708 : Alors tout d'abord merci pour ta review. Cela me fait plaisir de voir que tu continues de suivre cette fanfiction et que tu prends le temps de me laisser une review à chaque fois. Alors oui c'était un grand pas dans leur relation même si elle n'est pas encore très bien définie. Tu verras dans ce chapitre si ta théorie concernant la maladie s'avère fondée ou non. En tout cas, encore merci pour tout et j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira.**

**TheTruthIs : Cela me fait toujours plaisir d'avoir de nouveaux lecteurs, et de nouveaux lecteurs qui prennent le temps de me laisser leur avis c'est encore mieux. J'ai une idée assez précise de comment le groupe va apprendre leur relation et j'espère que cela te satisfera. Je n'ai pas fini d'écrire cette fanfiction donc je ne sais pas exactement combien de chapitres elle comptera mais normalement il devrait en avoir plus ou moins 15 (aussi longs que ceux déjà publiés). C'est important pour moi de faire d'assez longs chapitres pour cette histoire, étant moi-même lectrice je sais à quel point les chapitres courts peuvent être frustrants. En tout cas, merci d'avoir pris le temps de me laisser une review. En espérant te voir sur ce chapitre 9.**

**Pour finir comme toujours, TWD et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas et je ne touche pas d'argent pour écrire cette fanfiction.**

**En vous souhaitant à tous une bonne lecture,**

**Colibrii**

* * *

Le soleil n'avait fait que de très timides apparitions ce jour-là. Beth s'attendait à ce qu'il pleuve à tout moment alors que Lori, Carol, Abby et elle faisaient la lessive dans un coin de la salle à manger. Beth et Daryl avaient été réunis avec le groupe près d'une semaine plus tôt. L'appartement avait permis à tout le monde de reprendre des forces avant de retourner sur la route. Daryl n'aimait pas vivre en ville et trouvait cela bien trop risqué. Rick et lui en avaient parlé et en étaient venus à la conclusion qu'ils partiraient dès qu'ils auraient trouvé un meilleur endroit où aller. Beth avait d'abord trouvé cela stupide lorsque Daryl lui avait fait part de leur décision lors d'une chasse mais en voyant la horde gratter à la porte après un énième passage. Beth avait dû se rendre à l'évidence qu'elle ne tiendrait pas éternellement.

Lori était maintenant enceinte de près de huit mois d'après Hershel et il allait falloir qu'ils trouvent un endroit sûr où elle pourrait accoucher. L'appartement était bien pour le repos mais les pleurs du nourrisson risqueraient d'amasser encore un peu plus de rôdeurs devant l'entrée. Beth savait qu'il y avait une deuxième sortie mais cela voulait dire abandonner tout moyen de locomotion.

— Ça n'a pas été trop dur plus de trois mois seule avec Daryl ? questionna Lori. On sait tous qu'il n'est pas toujours facile à vivre, ajouta-t-elle en voyant le regard surpris de Beth.

— Ce n'était pas facile tous les jours c'est certain mais Daryl est quelqu'un de bien et j'ai appris plein de choses avec lui.

Beth jeta un coup d'œil dans la direction d'Abby qui n'avait pu s'empêcher d'esquisser un sourire. Elle le ravala rapidement en voyant le regard de Beth sur elle.

— Tu as raison Daryl est quelqu'un de bien. Tu as de la chance de t'être retrouver avec lui, déclara Carol en frottant les chemises avec du savon.

Beth tourna son attention sur elle. Carol lui souriait joyeusement, Beth en esquissa un elle-même. Elle se savait stupide de ressentir cette pointe de jalousie lorsque Carol parlait de Daryl ou interagissait avec lui mais elle ne pouvait s'en empêcher. Elle détestait la manière que Carol avait de le regarder ou de tenter de flirter avec lui. Elle l'avait déjà entendu plaisanter là-dessus. Daryl n'avait pas semblé intéressé le moins du monde se contentant de lâcher un « pff » sonore avant de lui donner un léger coup d'épaule et de s'éloigner.

— Et toi Lori ? Comment te sens-tu ? questionna Beth essayant de changer de conversation.

Lori se caressa doucement le ventre. Son ventre semblait étrange sur elle si maigre. La vie avait été dure ces derniers mois pour elle comme pour tous les autres.

— Ça va. Juste un peu mal au dos de temps en temps mais dormir dans un lit m'aide à me sentir mieux. Merci de me l'avoir laissé Beth, dit-elle en souriant.

— C'est normal, rétorqua-t-elle. Et puis, mon sac de couchage me suffit.

Cette dernière phrase n'était pas totalement vrai, son sac de couchage ne lui suffisait nullement bien au contraire. Elle aurait adoré continué à dormir à côté de Daryl et de se réveiller chaque matin près de lui mais elle avait dû se rendre à l'évidence. Désormais, la personne, auprès de laquelle elle se réveillerait, était son père. Daryl dormait dans un coin du salon assez éloigné d'elle.

— Oh Abby ! Je ne l'avais pas vu avant mais ton vernis est magnifique, déclara Lori en attrapant la main de la jeune femme. C'est le drapeau irlandais, n'est-ce pas ?

— En effet, mon père est né là-bas, près de Limerick.

— J'ai une partie de ma famille qui vient d'Irlande aussi, intervint Beth en souriant.

— Je crois qu'on a tous plus ou moins du sang irlandais dans les veines, plaisanta Carol en frottant un peu plus fort la chemise.

Elle fit une légère moue en remarquant que l'hémoglobine ne partirait jamais et se décida à abandonner en rinçant le vêtement le mieux possible.

— Ces petits moments entre filles m'avaient manqués, dit Lori en souriant. Un peu de normalité dans ce monde étrange. Oh ! Il a bougé ! s'exclama-t-elle en portant sa main à son ventre.

Beth releva son visage vers Lori tandis que celle-ci prenait sa main et la posait sur son ventre.

— Tu le sens là ?

Beth rit légèrement alors qu'une bosse se formait juste en-dessous sa main. Sentir l'enfant bouger à travers le ventre de Lori était une sensation étrange. Elle ne put s'empêcher de se demander ce que cela ferait le jour où elle-même aurait un enfant. Si un jour elle avait un enfant !

— J'ai toujours voulu avoir des enfants, déclara-t-elle pensive.

— Ça arrivera un jour, Beth. Cette situation ne va durer éternellement et un jour tu rencontreras un gentil garçon. Vous vous marierez et vous finirez par décider d'en avoir, répliqua Lori en souriant.

— Peut-être qu'elle l'a déjà rencontré, le gentil garçon, intervint Carol. Marvin et toi semblés bien vous entendre, ajouta-t-elle sous le regard surpris de Beth.

Le rythme cardiaque de Beth ralentit suite au soulagement. Elle avait tellement eu peur que Carol est remarqué ce qu'il se passait entre Daryl et elle. Elle ne pensait pas qu'elle l'aurait affichée devant Abby et Lori mais préférait tout de même ne pas tenter le diable. A la suite de la remarque de Carol, Abby éclata de rire. Les deux femmes plus âgées échangèrent un regard étonné avant de le tourner vers Abby.

— J'ai dit quelque chose de drôle ? demanda Carol perdue.

— C'est juste que… Désolée, Beth mais c'est vraiment trop difficile de t'imaginer avec Marv. C'est juste hilarant, rétorqua Abby avant de partir dans une nouvelle crise de fou rire.

— Marvin est gay, expliqua Beth en voyant le regard d'incompréhension des deux femmes.

— Gay comme… ?

— Gay comme homosexuel, explicita Beth.

L'information sembla faire son chemin dans l'esprit des deux femmes. Abby continuait de rire à côté d'elles ne pouvant visiblement pas s'arrêter.

— Pourquoi tu rigoles comme une dinde, frangine ? questionna la voix de Marvin dans leur dos.

Beth tourna son visage vers lui et le vit appuyé contre le chambranle de la porte. Daryl était juste derrière lui. Ils venaient visiblement juste de rentrer du réapprovisionnement. Abby partit dans une nouvelle crise de rire. Beth ne put s'empêcher d'esquiver un sourire.

— Carol pensait qu'on pourrait faire un joli couple, répondit-elle.

Elle jeta un coup d'œil dans la direction de Daryl. Ce dernier resta statique ne montrant en aucun cas qu'il était perturbé par les paroles de Beth.

— Toi et moi, Beth, c'est pas un joli couple qu'on ferait c'est un putain de couple du tonnerre ! s'exclama-t-il enthousiaste. Enfin si t'étais un mec, ajouta-t-il. Tape m'en cinq !

Il leva la main et Beth lui tapa dessus en riant. Elle appréciait beaucoup Marvin. Il était drôle et sympathique, et tout ce dont elle avait besoin ces derniers temps était de rire.

— Et j'ai un cadeau pour toi, Abby, dit-il en se tournant vers sa sœur.

— Vraiment ? questionna Abby en souriant.

— Ouais mais je te le donnerai plus tard. Tu vas voir tu vas adorer… Hein Daryl ? questionna-t-il avec un sourire malicieux.

— Mmmh, marmonna-t-il pour toute réponse.

Abby lança un regard méfiant à son frère. Beth avait remarqué qu'ils étaient vraiment très proches. Marvin et Abby avaient des conversations que jamais elle n'aurait pu avoir avec Shawn. Elle se rappelait de la fois où ils avaient parlé de positions sexuelles sans la moindre gêne. Beth s'était sentie rougir embarrassée. Même avec Maggie, elle n'avait jamais parlé de ça. Elle n'avait jamais eu ce genre de conversation avec personne avant. Bien entendu, elle avait déjà entendu des discussions à ce sujet mais elle n'y avait jamais vraiment participées. La plupart du temps elle ne se sentait pas concernée et quand cela aurait pu l'intéresser, la gêne prenait souvent le pas sur la curiosité.

— Me regarde pas comme ça ! Voilà c'est ça ! Je pense à ton anniversaire et voilà comme je suis remercié ! s'exclama-t-il faisant mine de bouder.

— Mon anniversaire ? demanda-t-elle en se tournant vers Beth.

Abby comme tous les autres savaient qu'elle tenait le compte des jours comme elle pouvait.

— Aujourd'hui ou dans les quatre prochains jours si mes calculs sont bons.

— Eh oui ! Sœurette un an de plus dans les dents.

— Ça te fait quel âge ? questionna Carol en souriant.

— Vingt-quatre ans, répondit Abby en faisant la moue.

— Ah ah ! Fais attention, on commence à voir les ridules, plaisanta Marvin.

— Tu sais ce qu'elles te disent mes ridules ? rétorqua Abby.

— Non mais je sens que je vais le savoir, la provoqua Marvin, un grand sourire étirant ses fines lèvres.

Abby attrapa la brosse qu'elle utilisait pour frotter les vêtements et avant que Marvin n'ait pu faire un mouvement pour l'éviter, lui lança dans l'épaule. Son frère poussa un petit cri de douleur.

— Ça fait mal ! Tortionnaire va ! s'exclama-t-il mimant l'indignation.

Beth jeta un coup d'œil dans la direction de Lori et Carol qui riaient doucement. Un semblant de joie, voilà ce qu'ils expérimentaient depuis qu'ils étaient arrivés dans cet immeuble.

oOoOo

Beth s'appuya contre le chambranle de la porte. Rick, Hershel, Daryl et Connor étaient en train de parler de leur dernière découverte. Une prison se trouvait à environ sept kilomètres de là. Rick et Daryl l'avaient découvert alors qu'ils étaient allés chasser. C'était la première depuis le retour dans le groupe que Daryl et Beth n'allaient pas chasser ensemble.

— Il y avait seulement des prisonniers dans la cour. La prison a dû tomber dans les premières semaines de l'épidémie ce qui veut dire que les réserves de nourriture n'ont sans doute pas été entamées, expliquait Rick.

— Et l'endroit semble sûr ?

— Y a deux clôtures qui séparent la cour de l'extérieur, répondit Daryl.

— Et il y a plus de place qu'ici, ajouta Rick. Et si on arrive à avoir les bâtiments…

— On pourrait commencer à penser à l'avenir, finit Connor.

— En effet. Vous en pensez quoi ?

— Je pense qu'on devrait essayer d'y entrer, répondit Hershel. Je crois que c'est le plus grand espoir qu'on ait eu depuis que ma… depuis que ma ferme a été envahie.

— On est tous d'accord alors. Demain à l'aube on y va !

Tout le monde hocha la tête à l'affirmation de Rick. Ils relevèrent leur visage et notèrent seulement à ce moment la présence de Beth.

— Depuis quand es-tu là ma chérie ? questionna Hershel.

Beth vient vers lui et se blottit dans ses bras. Elle posa ses yeux sur Daryl qui évitait soigneusement son regard. Daryl et elle n'avaient pu se retrouver seuls depuis près de trois jours lorsqu'ils étaient allés chasser. Beth tout comme lui essayaient de jouer l'indifférence mais elle avait remarqué qu'il y arrivait bien mieux qu'elle.

— Depuis un moment. On va aller s'installer dans une prison, alors ?

— C'est l'endroit idéal, répliqua simplement Rick. On ne peut pas rester ici. L'appartement est trop petit et quand Lori accouchera les cris du bébé risquent d'attirer la horde une nouvelle fois et on ne sait pas combien de temps la porte va tenir.

Beth se contenta d'hocher la tête. Elle savait parfaitement que Rick avait raison. Elle ne put s'empêcher de se dire qu'avec plus d'espace, ils se marcheraient moins les uns sur les autres et cela faciliterait ses moments avec Daryl.

— Un endroit où on pourrait envisager le futur, tu te rends compte, Bethy ! s'exclama son père en la serrant un plus contre lui.

Beth sourit largement. Elle se rendait parfaitement compte ce que cela représentait et elle espérait ne pas être une nouvelle fois déçue. Elle jeta un nouveau coup d'œil dans la direction de Daryl. La tête baissé, il semblait particulièrement mal à l'aise. Elle releva son visage vers Connor. Le regard de ce dernier passa de Beth à Daryl deux fois avant qu'il ne remarque qu'elle le regardait. Connor tout comme ses enfants n'avait rien dit de la relation qui unissait Daryl et Beth. Beth en avait été étonnée mais en était aussi reconnaissante. Elle n'était elle-même pas encore sûre ver quoi Daryl et elle se dirigeaint. Elle désirait une relation sur le long terme mais parfois elle se demandait si cela était ce que Daryl voulait.

Elles étaient déjà sortie avec des garçons par le passé et était même tombée amoureuse de l'un d'eux mais ses sentiments pour Daryl dépassaient tout ce qu'elle avait jamais ressenti. De plus, Daryl n'était plus un garçon depuis bien des années, il était un homme. Un homme avec des désirs, des qualités et des défauts mais aussi des faiblesses et des peurs.

Hershel déposa un baiser sur la tempe de sa fille et quitta la pièce suivis de Connor et Rick. Beth devina qu'ils allaient dans le salon retrouver les autres. Daryl et Beth échangèrent un regard quelques secondes avant que Beth ne brise le silence :

— Ça te dirait qu'on aille chasser ?

Daryl lui lança un regard surpris mais se contenta d'hocher la tête et d'attraper son arbalète.

— Je reviens dans deux minutes je vais chercher quelque chose.

Elle trottina vers le salon où était son sac. Elle se baissa et attrapa discrètement préservatif qu'elle cacha dans sa manche. Elle se releva et annonça que Daryl et elle allaient chasser. Son père hocha la tête tandis que les autres réagirent à peine à ce qu'elle venait de dire. Daryl et elle chassaient toujours ensemble désormais. Elle attrapa son piolet et alla retrouver Daryl près de la porte. Abby les suivait de près pour fermer la porte derrière eux.

— Soyez prudents, déclara-t-elle alors qu'ils sortaient dans la rue.

Cette dernière était vide de rôdeurs. La plupart du temps ils se réunissaient là après la nuit tombée. Beth jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre. Il n'était qu'aux alentours de midi. Elle suivit Daryl alors qu'ils se dirigeaient vers la sortie de la ville. La course de son cœur s'accéléra. Elle avait proposé cette partie de chasse dans un but bien précis mais la gêne l'empêchait de faire le premier pas pour le moment. Elle se demandait si Daryl avait compris son manège. Si cela était le cas, il ne le montrait pas.

Ils arrivèrent rapidement aux limites de la forêt. Daryl s'arrêta, se tourna vers Beth et lui tendit son arbalète. Il n'avait définitivement pas compris pourquoi elle désirait sortir chasser avec lui. Elle sentit immédiatement très bête en se rendant compte de cela. Le préservatif dans la poche de son jean était comme un poids.

— Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? questionna Daryl en voyant son air gêné.

— Rien. Allons-y ! rétorqua-t-elle en prenant son arbalète.

Elle pénétra dans la forêt la première et scannait les environs à la recherche de la moindre piste. Finalement, elle se baissa en remarquant des empreintes d'un animal sur le sol. Elle lança un regard à Daryl et déclara :

— Un lapin, une ou deux heures plus tôt ?

Daryl hocha la tête tout en marmonnant son éternel « Mmmh ». Il n'avait jamais été bavard mais ces derniers temps il l'était encore moins qu'à l'accoutumé. Ils ne parlaient que rarement pendant qu'ils chassaient ne voulant pas effrayer les possibles proies. Beth savait qu'ils devaient être le plus discrets possibles. Toutefois il n'était pas toujours facile pour elle de se taire.

— J'ai pas envie de chasser Daryl en fait, déclara finalement après une demi-heure de traque.

— C'est toi qui m'a proposé, Beth, rétorqua-t-il légèrement agacé.

— C'est vrai oui mais je… Je ne voulais pas dire chasser pour chasser.

— Qu'est-ce que chasser voudrait dire d'autre ?

— Passer du temps ensemble… Seuls… Tous les deux, répondit-elle en ne pouvant s'empêcher de rougir.

Elle croisa le regard de Daryl qui la fixait à la fois surpris et mal à l'aise. Il ne s'attendait définitivement pas à ce qu'elle venait de dire. Il se passa la main sur la nuque sans rien dire.

— Attention ! s'exclama Beth en voyant le rôdeur émerger derrière lui.

Daryl se décala tout en se retournant tandis qu'elle visait la tête du zombie. Une cible mouvante était beaucoup plus difficile à atteindre. Elle y était déjà arrivée plusieurs fois mais elle avait raté son but plusieurs autres aussi. Ses mains tremblaient tandis qu'elle tirait. La flèche entra dans le cou du rôdeur. Daryl se précipita vers le zombie et lui enfonça son couteau dans la tête avant de récupérer sa flèche qu'il donna à Beth.

Il recommença à marcher en silence suivant de nouveau la piste du lapin. Beth leva les yeux au ciel. Daryl et elle n'avaient pas été plus loin que le simple baiser la fois dernière. Elle avait l'impression que le désir qu'elle ressentait pour lui allait finir par la consumer si elle ne se satisfaisait pas.

— Daryl, souffla-t-elle.

— Quoi ? s'agaça-t-il en se tournant vers elle. Tu veux quoi Beth ? Que je me jette sur toi ? Que je t'arrache tes vêtements ?

— Je veux juste qu'on passe du temps ensemble, rétorqua-t-elle.

— Et qu'est-ce qu'on fait là ?

— On chasse Daryl. On chasse. Ce n'est pas ce que j'appelle passer du temps ensemble.

Daryl s'arrêta de marcher et lui fit signe de se taire. Beth pouvait entendre les brindilles craquer. Ils avaient sans aucun doute d'autres rôdeurs non loin de là. Daryl l'attrapa par le bras et la plaqua contre un arbre. Sa poitrine était pressée contre son torse mais Beth avait bien trop peur de ce qui pourrait leur arriver si les rôdeurs les repéraient pour noter cela ou en profiter. Elle retint sa respiration alors que les grognements se faisaient plus proches. Daryl la força à bouger légèrement sur la droite tandis que les rôdeurs passaient à quelques mètres d'eux sans les voir. Beth se permit enfin de respirer lorsqu'elle fut sûre qu'ils ne la repéreraient pas. Elle releva son visage vers Daryl. Ce dernier la fixait pensif. Il s'éloigna d'elle en remarquant qu'elle le regardait.

— Allons-y, déclara-t-il en lui faisant signe de le suivre.

Beth commença à marcher en silence faisant attention où elle posait les pieds. Ils arrivèrent rapidement dans une sorte de clairière au milieu de laquelle se trouvait une cabane. Beth remarqua immédiatement qu'elle semblait plus délabrée que celles où Daryl et elle avaient vécu. Daryl posa sa main au creux de ses reins tandis qu'il commençait à avancer vers la cabane. Il y avait deux bâtiments, la cabane en elle-même et un plus petit cabanon accolé à elle. Daryl se dirigea vers ce dernier et ouvrit la porte.

— Je m'en doutais, lâcha-t-il.

— Qu'est-ce que c'est ? questionna Beth en voyant les différentes cuves et les pots en verre dans une cagette.

— Bienvenue dans une distillerie clandestine et voici de l'alcool de contrebande, ajouta-t-il en ouvrant l'une des cuves.

L'odeur d'alcool frappa immédiatement les narines de Beth. Elle recula n'appréciant pas vraiment la senteur.

— Ça a quel goût ? demanda-t-elle.

Pour toute réponse Daryl plongea un bocal dans la cuve et récupéra un peu d'alcool. Il tendit ensuite le pot à Beth. Elle fronça les sourcils mais le prit en plaisantant :

— Vous voulez me saouler, Mr Dixon ?

Daryl se contenta de secouer légèrement la tête en esquissant un faible sourire tandis qu'elle portait le pot à ses lèvres. Elle huma le liquide et ne put s'empêcher de grimacer avant de boire deux gorgées. L'alcool était fort, très fort même pour elle qui n'avait jamais bu une goutte d'alcool avant. Elle le sentit lui brûler la gorge.

— Alors ? interrogea Daryl moqueur.

— C'est immonde, rétorqua-t-elle en lui rendant le pot. Et très fort. On devrait en prendre comme désinfectant. Tu penses pas ?

— Mmmh, rétorqua Daryl en hochant légèrement la tête.

Daryl remplit quelques bocaux d'alcool et les mit dans son sac. Ils se dirigèrent vers la cabane et Daryl poussa la porte. Cette dernière grinçait. Il fit signe à Beth de ne pas faire un bruit alors qu'il l'ouvrait complètement. Il entra dans la cabane, prêt à tirer. Il baissa son arbalète en voyant que la cabane était vide de tout danger. Beth rentra à l'intérieur après lui. Ses yeux se posèrent sur un énorme cendrier, rempli de mégots, en forme de soutien-gorge.

— Oh Mon Dieu ! Quel genre de personne va dans un magasin et ressort avec ça ! déclara-t-elle en le soulevant légèrement.

Daryl posa ses yeux dessus quelques de secondes avant de répondre que son père était ce genre de personne. Beth se sentit immédiatement très stupide.

— Il avait exactement le même et l'avait installé au-dessus de la télé pour s'entraîner à tirer, ajouta Daryl en cherchant quelque chose près de l'évier.

— Ton père tirait dans la maison ? s'exclama Beth éberluée.

— Juste un vieil alcoolique, lâcha-t-il en se tournant vers elle. C'est comme ça que j'ai su ce que cet endroit était. La distillerie dehors, mon père avait un endroit exactement comme ça. Le fauteuil dans lequel s'installer pour picoler. Le bocal à côté dans lequel tu peux recracher ta chique.

Il regarda aux alentours et ses yeux s'arrêtèrent sur un magazine.

— Tu as ton internet, ajouta-t-il en prenant la revue et en la lui montrant.

Beth remarqua qu'il s'agissait d'un magazine pornographique. Elle ne pouvait imaginer quelqu'un grandir sereinement dans un environnement tel que celui-ci. Elle comprenait sans mal les problèmes relationnels de Daryl désormais. Il lui fit signe de se taire alors que des grognements de rôdeurs se faisaient entendre à l'extérieur de la cabane. Il jeta un regard par la fenêtre qui n'avait pas de vitre mais seulement un carton qui ne l'obstruait qu'à moitié.

— Il est tout seul, dit-il en revenant vers elle.

— On devrait pas le tuer ? Il risque d'attirer les autres.

— On verra quand on partira, répliqua-t-il. T'as trouvé quelque chose d'intéressant ?

— Pas vraiment, rétorqua-t-elle. Pas du tout même, dit-elle en faisant la moue.

Daryl lui fit signe de le suivre alors qu'il se dirigeait vers la porte. Il l'ouvrit lentement et sortit à l'extérieur. Le rôdeur était quelques mètres plus loin et tourna son regard vide de vie vers eux. Avant qu'il ait pu faire un pas de plus Daryl lui tira une flèche dans le crâne. Il se dirigea vers lui et la récupéra.

Beth et Daryl firent leur chemin à travers la forêt. Il ne semblait pas vouloir suivre une piste mais se dirigeait vers la ville. Beth avait toujours quelques problèmes d'orientation mais arrivait mieux à se repérer qu'avant. Elle savait qu'elle ne serait sans doute jamais une experte pourtant savoir que désormais elle ne se perdrait plus systématiquement la rassurait quelque peu.

Ils arrivèrent plus rapidement qu'elle ne pensait vers la ville mais elle remarqua que Daryl et elle ne se dirigeaient pas vers l'immeuble où ils se cachaient.

— Où va-t-on ? questionna-t-elle.

— Je croyais que tu voulais passer du temps avec moi, rétorqua Daryl sans la regarder.

Il poussa la porte du bar. L'endroit était désert. Daryl se dirigea immédiatement vers le fond de la pièce. Beth constata qu'il semblait connaître l'endroit. Elle le suivit alors qu'il montait les escaliers. Il entrouvrit la porte et jeta un coup d'œil avant de l'ouvrir complètement et de pénétrer dans l'appartement qui se trouvait au-dessus du commerce. Il frappa contre le mur assez fort attendant que de possible rôdeurs se montrent mais aucun d'eux n'apparut. Beth remarqua qu'il semblait particulièrement soulagé.

— Suis-moi, déclara-t-il en avançant.

Le couloir où ils se trouvaient était étroit et Beth pouvait distinguer au bout de ce dernier une pièce assez lumineuse et visiblement assez grande. C'était vers elle que Daryl et elle se dirigeaient. La pièce était un salon-salle à manger de taille raisonnable. Tout semblait être resté tel que les propriétaires l'avaient laissé près d'un an plus tôt. Le regard de Beth se posa sur un trognon de pommes moisies à côté de journaux de l'époque. Une fine pellicule de poussière s'était installée sur tous les meubles laissant penser que personne avant eux n'étaient venus.

— Comment est-ce que tu connais cet endroit ? demanda-t-elle alors que Daryl s'asseyait sur le canapé.

— Le bar appartenait à un pote à Merle. Je suis venu plusieurs fois ici avant tout ça.

— Tu habitais pas loin ?

Daryl haussa les épaules tout en répondant :

— Pas vraiment. Merle et moi vivions dans une cabane en forêt quand il ne faisait pas un tour en prison.

— Il te manque, n'est-ce pas ? dit-elle avec un petit sourire. Shawn aussi me manque, tu sais, ajouta-t-elle lorsqu'elle vit qu'il ne faisait que marmonner. Shawn n'était pas toujours facile à vivre mais il était mon frère comme Merle est le tien.

Elle avait fait attention à utiliser le présent lorsqu'elle avait parlé de Merle. Elle savait qu'il pensait que son frère était vivant et elle ne voyait pas l'utilité de blesser ses sentiments par une remarque mal placée. Elle ne put s'empêcher de frissonner d'horreur en se rappelant que Merle avait dû se couper la main pour se libérer d'une paire de menottes. Il fallait avoir un sacré sang froid pour parvenir à faire ça.

Beth étudia la pièce quelques secondes. Daryl et elle étaient seuls. Elle n'aurait jamais pensé avant avoir retrouvé sa famille qu'elle ressentirait ce besoin de s'éloigner d'eux. L'appartement où ils vivaient pour le moment était petit et il était impossible de se retrouver seul. Sans même y penser Beth posa sa tête sur l'épaule de Daryl, il passa son bras autour des siennes.

— Le calme fait du bien, murmura-t-elle.

— Mmmh…

— Quand j'étais au lycée, j'avais l'habitude d'aller à la bibliothèque le midi après déjeuner. C'était un des seuls endroits où je me sentais bien.

— Tes amies ne déjeunaient pas avec toi ?

— Je n'avais qu'une seule amie et elle rentrait manger chez elle chaque midi. Quoi ? questionna-t-elle en voyant qu'il la fixait visiblement surpris. Tu m'imaginais cheerleader avec toute une cour autour de moi ? plaisanta-t-elle. La capitaine des cheerleader s'est mise à me détester à partir du moment où j'ai commencé à fréquenter le quaterback et son ex-copain, par-dessus le marché. Le lycée n'était pas une partie de plaisir tous les jours à partir de là. Et toi ?

— Moi ?

— Le lycée ? Laisse-moi deviner ! Tu traînais avec les rebelles et vous séchiez les cours pour aller faire des courses de voitures ?

— J'aime pas trop me rappeler de cette période. Merle n'était pas souvent là. J'étais pas du genre social…Une fois, il y a eu une rumeur comme quoi il y avait de la drogue au lycée. Le principal m'a convoqué car un des footballeurs leur avait que j'étais celui qui en vendais. Je me suis renvoyé du lycée et j'y suis plus jamais retourné. Le plus marrant dans tout ça, c'est que j'ai appris plus tard que cet abruti avait acheté sa drogue au fils du principal.

Beth sourit légèrement en comprenant qu'il n'avait rien avoir avec cette affaire de drogues. Elle sentait les doigts de Daryl lui caresser le bras à travers son gilet. Il semblait pensif.

— Et tu n'as pu retourner au lycée ?

— Ils m'ont proposé mais j'avais trouvé à un job dans un garage.

— Tu étais donc mécanicien avant tout ça ?

Il tourna son regard vers elle et secoua légèrement la tête.

— J'ai pas gardé le job longtemps Merle est sorti de prison et je l'ai suivi. J'ai fait que ça de ma vie suivre mon crétin de frère dans tout ce qu'il faisait. Avant ça j'étais rien, j'étais personne. Juste un con de redneck avec un frère encore plus con que lui.

Il avait plongé ses yeux dans les siens en disant la dernière phrase. Sans doute, s'attendait-il à ce qu'elle le repousse ou qu'elle lui lance un regard de mépris mais elle ne fit rien de ça. Beth posa doucement sa main sur la joue de Daryl la caressant doucement. Elle se redressa légèrement et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Comme presque à chaque fois que Beth l'embrassait, elle sentit Daryl se tendre légèrement avant de se relaxer et de poser l'une de ses mains sur sa hanche tandis que l'autre se perdait dans ses cheveux. Beth chercha à se rapprocher de lui, elle avait besoin de sentir son corps contre le sien. Elle passa sa jambe au-dessus de ses genoux et se retrouva à califourchon sur lui. Elle se pressa le plus possible contre lui passant ses mains sous sa chemise.

Daryl continua à l'embrasser alors qu'il lui retirait son gilet. Il éloigna ses lèvres d'elle pour qu'elle puisse passer son t-shirt au-dessus de sa tête. Les lèvres de Daryl se posèrent immédiatement sur sa poitrine la dévorant de baisers à travers le tissu de son soutien-gorge. Beth commença à se tortiller sur lui alors qu'elle sentait son désir grandir dans son pantalon. Elle passa ses mains dans son dos et dégrafa son soutien-gorge. Elle poussa un gémissement sonore en sentant Daryl s'occuper consciencieusement de son sein droit.

— Doucement, doucement, souffla-t-il contre sa peau alors qu'elle continuait à se tortiller sur lui.

Beth serra ses jambes autour de lui alors qu'il la faisait se coucher sur le canapé. Le feu brûlait en elle depuis près d'une semaine et l'incendie n'était pas prêt de s'arrêter.

oOoOo

Beth et Daryl rentrèrent à l'immeuble peu avant la fin de la nuit. Ils avaient passé le reste de l'après-midi à discuter et profiter l'un de l'autre dans l'appartement au-dessus du bar. Ils n'étaient pas repartis chasser et n'avaient donc rien attrapé.

— On ne peut pas être toujours chanceux, plaisanta Hershel lorsque Daryl le leur dit.

Il avait menti inventant une histoire de chevreuil qu'ils avaient pisté tout l'après-midi sans finalement l'avoir.

— Mais nous avons autre chose, intervint Beth. Ton sac ?

Daryl enleva son sac de ses épaules et le posa sur la table. Beth chercha à l'intérieur et en sortit l'un des bocaux d'alcool.

— C'est de l'alcool de contrebande, expliqua-t-elle en voyant que tout le monde la fixait sans comprendre.

— Tu veux qu'on se saoule ? plaisanta Marvin.

— Crois-moi, tu ne veux pas essayer, rétorqua-t-elle avant de se rendre compte de ce qu'elle disait.

— Tu l'as laissée boire ce truc ? s'agaça Maggie en se tournant vers Daryl. Qu'est-ce qu'il se serait passé s'il lui était arrivé quelque chose !

— J'en ai bu qu'une gorgée pas de quoi en faire un drame, répliqua Beth légèrement irritée par l'attitude de sa sœur.

— Papa mais enfin dit quelque chose, s'exaspéra Maggie.

— Ta sœur n'est plus une enfant, Maggie. Elle peut faire ses propres choix . De plus, Daryl était avec elle. Arrête de l'infantiliser !

Maggie lança un regard surpris à son père. Elle ne s'attendait visiblement pas à ce qu'il prenne le parti de sa sœur. Et pour être honnête, Beth non plus n'avait pas pensé qu'il le ferait. Elle savait tous les problèmes d'alcool qu'avait eu son père avant la naissance de Maggie et après la mort de sa première femme et s'imaginait qu'il serait le premier à la blâmer d'avoir essayé.

— Papa, tu ne peux quand même pas approuver ça !

— Je ne dis pas que j'approuve ou non ce qu'elle a fait, je te dis juste que ta sœur n'est plus une enfant et que tu dois arrêter de la traiter comme telle. Cette conversation est finie, Maggie, ajouta-t-il sèchement en voyant qu'elle ouvrait de nouveau la bouche.

Maggie se pinça les lèvres visiblement énervée. Elle lança un regard noir dans la direction de Daryl avant de quitter la pièce.

— Elle va finir par se calmer, souffla Hershel.

— On a pensé que ça pourrait faire du désinfectant, déclara Daryl après plusieurs secondes de silence.

— Bonne idée, fils, rétorqua le vieil homme.

— Je ne suis pas ton fils, répliqua-t-il d'une voix neutre.

Tous furent surpris par son ton et ce qu'il venait de dire. Hershel se contenta quant à lui d'en rire. Il tapota l'épaule de Daryl avant de déclarer :

— Comme tu veux, Daryl.

Hershel quitta la pièce en souriant. Beth vit Daryl lui lancer un regard surpris, il ne s'attendait visiblement pas à ce qu'Hershel prenne sa remarque de manière aussi calme.

— Faut que j'aille pisser, déclara-t-il finalement avant de quitter la pièce.

Beth ne put s'empêcher d'esquisser un sourire. Elle avait remarqué que Daryl utilisait souvent cette excuse pour se sortir de certaines situations. Elle croisa le regard d'Abby qui lui fit un clin d'œil. Ses discussions avec elle lui manquaient de plus en plus. Abby était une des seules à savoir pour Daryl et elle et pouvoir en parler lui manquait.

* * *

**Alors qu'avez-vous pensé de ce chapitre ? N'hésitez pas à donner votre avis et à bientôt pour un nouveau chapitre.**

**Colibrii**


End file.
